Consecuencias de una noche inesperada
by Carupin
Summary: Despertó en su cama desnudo y súbitamente comenzó a tener recuerdos vagos de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y remembró que había tenido sexo con alguien, sin embargo no sabía con quién, hasta que descubrió que se había acostado con la que era la culpable de todos sus problemas: Rukia Kuchiki, quien había desaparecido hacía cinco años (UA, lemon, no apto para sensibles)
1. Prólogo

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: el lenguaje y las escenas descritas pueden ofender a quienes no les agrade situaciones discriptivas con un lenguaje que a para algunos puede parecer injurioso.**

* * *

 **Prólogo  
**

Me sentía mareado y el mundo daba literalmente vueltas. Lamenté haber tomado esa última cerveza. Ginjo había insistido y yo no me hice de rogar. En un comienzo cuando empecé a juntarme con él no bebía demasiado, pero poco a poco me dejé influenciar, de cierto modo porque él insistía hasta el agotamiento y también porque comenzaba a desarrollar esa necesidad de experimentar; era tan fácil dejarse llevar cuando uno en el fondo siente la curiosidad... y esa noche en particular había estado llena de excesos, y vivía las consecuencias de lo que en su momento parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

 _—Kurosaki_ —escuché a lo lejos.

Reconocía esa voz pero mi mente no podía darle un nombre o asociarla a un rostro.

 _—Oye, Kurosaki_ —insistió esa voz.

Juraría que escuché a esa voz que me daba de algún modo confianza, aunque no pudiera dilucidar de quien era, y ésta estaba maldiciendo. Sentí que me guiaba y yo sólo me dejé llevar, cualquier lugar iba a ser mejor que ese antro en el que estaba. Me ayudó a subir a un auto y yo incluso me acomodé. Fue la primera vez que sopesé que tal vez había algo más en esa cerveza, porque nunca me había sentido así…

 _—¿A dónde me llevas?_ —apenas fui capaz de mascullar.

 _—A tu casa_ —respondió esa voz.

Lo único que tenía claro era que la voz pertenecía a una mujer. Ella cerró la puerta y luego se sentó en el lado del conductor. Estaba oscuro y no pude ver bien quien era, el movimiento del auto no me ayudó; mis ojos pesaban y me quedé dormido antes de poder descubrir la identidad de la chica.

Desperté desnudo, en mi cama y sin la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Me traté de acomodar, me senté en el borde, y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras que mis codos estaban en mis muslos. Sí que había sido una noche inusual; le iba a preguntar a Ginjo qué había sido esa mierda que me había dado y la partiría la cara si su respuesta no me convencía. Miré la hora y ya era pasado el mediodía. Si las cosas fueran como antes no hubiese podido dormir hasta tan tarde sin que mis hermanas me hubiesen despertado para desayunar, pero ellas ahora ya no me buscaban, ya no me pedían que las acompañara, y de hecho ni siquiera estaban en casa…

Fui a bañarme y pensé seriamente en quemar la ropa que tenía puesta la noche anterior; olía peor que el suelo de un bar después de la fiesta y mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo unas imágenes que no tenían sentido ni correlación me abordaron. Era yo y besaba a una mujer y ella no parecía convencida de aquella muestra de afecto. Agité mi cabeza y dejé que el agua me diera de lleno en ella. Miré mis brazos y tenía unos rasguños y con el agua caliente me ardían, y también lo hacía la espalda. Terminé la ducha extrañado por el escozor y me miré: tenía claramente marcadas unas medias lunas, que al ser cuatro me dieron el claro indicio de que esas marcas habían sido hechas por uñas. Estaban muy marcadas y no recordaba de dónde pude haberlas obtenido.

Me vestí y bajé, no había nadie en casa porque se habían ido de vacaciones ayer. Busqué algo que comer y al menos Yuzu, a pesar de todo, no olvidó dejarme algo de comida preparada. La calenté y la saboreé, estaba deliciosa; mi hermana mejoraba a medida que pasaban los años y después de una noche como la que había pasado, nada mejor que unos carbohidratos para reponerse. Lavé lo utilizado y me fui a mi habitación, porque ya desde hacía un tiempo que los espacios comunes de la casa no eran algo que frecuentara; yo ya no compartía con mi familia.

Una vez ya en mi habitación, me tiré a la cama con tal fuerza que la esta llegó a cambiar de posición, corriéndose, haciendo un ruido particular que consiguió que un recuerdo me abordara: una chica rechazando mis besos, alejándome... y yo insistiendo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y traté de recordar más. Mi corazón latió agitado y comencé a sentirme ahogado y supe que algo no encajaba, porque aquello parecía demasiado real. Hice memoria y visualicé desde el momento que salí de mi casa hacia el bar que frecuentaba ese idiota de Ginjo. Noté que tenía una actitud sospechosa, pero nada distinto a lo usual; él usaba drogas y aunque delante de mí no lo hacía, no me engañaba ni por un segundo con sus idas misteriosas al baño o las prolongadas ausencias abruptas y ni hablar de esas misteriosas urgencias que debía atender de pronto. Personalmente me daba igual, mi límite era el alcohol y nunca me ofreció algo distinto a eso, pero esa noche insistió en que bebiera más contenido de una botella distinta y acepté… luego de beber eso y después de un rato la música se escuchaba más profunda y lejana y luego esa voz… una mujer que me sacó de ese maloliente lugar ¿quién había sido? Ella había pronunciado mi apellido y yo había reconocido su voz… recordé el vaivén pacificador del auto y de pronto, después de lo que me pareció como un minuto de sueño, que ella me despertó para entrar a mi casa. Ella incluso sabía dónde vivía...

 _—¿Y tus padres?_ —preguntó molesta.

La mención de ellos me dio rabia. Recuerdo que me enojé. Escuchar hablar de ellos provocaba ese efecto en mí, incluso me dio un poco de claridad mental temporal.

 _—No están. Se fueron_ —expuse.

La chica a la cual no podía verle el rostro se impacientó. Me senté en la entrada… no me podía el cuerpo.

 _—¿Y tus llaves?_ —preguntó.

 _—En mi bolsillo_ —respondí.

No hice ningún esfuerzo de buscar las llaves por mí mismo y pasó un rato y comencé a quedarme dormido de nuevo, cuando de pronto sentí la mano intrusa de la chica en mi bolsillo, buscó las llaves, pero aquel no era el correcto. Esos bolsillos eran profundos por lo que con su búsqueda llegué a sentirme estimulado por el prolongado roce, para cuando ella buscó en el otro a mí ya se había puesto duro con el solo aroma de la chica cerca de mí. Fue de un momento a otro que toda la sangre se me concentró en el pene. La chica se alejó y consiguió abrir la puerta. Recordé su queja cuando le dije que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Ella insistió en dejarme sólo dentro de la casa, y no sé qué le habré dicho o habré hecho, pero finalmente me ayudó a subir la escalera. Su olor me tenía excitado y no estaba pensando. Ella me sentó en la cama y se despidió. Algo se despertó en mí y el letargo en el que estaba de un momento se desvaneció: mi pene ardía y dolía y era más fuerte la necesidad de saciar ese apetito, que el sueño que casi me vencía. Estaba ansioso como nunca lo había estado y esa chica estaba ahí y no quise dejarla ir, y antes de que ella se marchara la alcancé y la sujeté con firmeza. Cerré la puerta con violencia, haciendo que se asustara.

 _—¡Suéltame!_ —exigió.

Acallé su boca con un beso y la apreté contra la puerta ya cerrada de mi habitación. Más guiado por el instinto que por la habilidad, me desabroché el pantalón y este cayó. A esa chica de estatura baja le hice notar mi erección, que para esa altura ya la sentía latir.

 _—Déjame hacértelo, por favor_ —le rogué —. _Tengamos sexo._

Ella se negó pero no le di espacio para que pudiera alejarse y la besé de nuevo. Toqué su cuerpo y la manipulé para tuviera los mismos deseos que yo; doblegué su voluntad haciéndola gemir y me aproveché de haber despertado también sus bajos instintos. La llevé a la cama, abrí sus piernas y la toqué, la lamí… se lo metí. La escuchaba gimotear, y la sentí temblar. La recepción de mi pene en ella se sentía maravillosa. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en la vida. Acabé dentro sin medir consecuencias, porque poco me importaba, me regocijé en mi propio placer y pocos segundos después no supe más.

¡Había despertado desnudo por esa razón! Había tenido sexo con alguien anoche y no tenía la menor idea de quién había sido, sólo recordaba aquel penetrante perfume y que su cabello era oscuro. Después de aquel lapsus robado de tiempo tuve la certeza de que Ginjo me había echado alguna clase de estimulante sexual o algo por el estilo. Salí furioso en su búsqueda, y afortunadamente los sujetos como él son predecibles y me imaginaba que si no estaba en un bar estaría en otro: no frecuentaba demasiados lugares porque nadie lo dejaba entrar, todos sabían que su presencia sólo traía consigo problemas y lo tenían vetado de muchos lugares. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo en el bar de Yukio, Xcution. Lo vi riendo y ya estaba tomando de nuevo ¿aquel sujeto no temía acaso de terminar con daño hepático? No tenía ningún respeto por su cuerpo. Caminé enojado hasta tenerlo frente a mi y lo sujeté de la chaqueta que aparentemente no se sacaba ni para dormir.

—¿Qué mierda fue lo que me diste, Ginjo? —lo interrogué furioso.

Él se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo que me daba a entender que no había sido un accidente: lo había hecho deliberadamente.

 _—¿El pequeño Ichigo tuvo algo de acción anoche? ¿O estás con las bolas azules y por eso la ira?_ —dijo socarrón.

La sonrisa burlona de su rostro hizo que me invadiera una ira asesina y le borré la sonrisa de un solo puñetazo.

 _—Eres un jodido marica_ —dijo él.

Se irguió de modo intimidante; él tenía más cuerpo que yo, también era más alto... si él lo quisiera podría haberme devuelto el golpe con creces, pero aquel hecho no me amedrentó.

 _—Nunca pensé que me fueras a echar uno de los trucos que tienes para que tu pene muerto por tanto alcohol se pare_ —hablé con rabia — _No necesito de esa mierda química para funcionar._

 _—Lo más bien que desempeñó su papel para darte confianza para hablar con una chica_ —expresó con sorna Ginjo —. C _on Tsukishima apostábamos a que te gustaban los hombres. Jackie ganó, apostó que era hetero._

¿Ellos habían visto quién había sido la chica? No podía manifestar interés o debilidad… ellos no podían saber que yo no tenía idea de quién hablaban…

 _—Es cierto_ —agregó Giriko — _era una jovencita muy linda._

Miré alrededor buscando cámaras y pude detectar que las habían, pero aquel no era un lugar que estuviera demasiado apegado a lo legal; quizás no funcionaban. Yukio, el dueño del lugar, aunque se juntaba con Ginjo y su grupo, no era realmente amigo de ellos; él velaba por sus propios intereses y eso me venía bien, porque podía preguntarle si podía acceder a las cámaras en caso de que estas funcionaran. Sin que los demás se enteraran.

 _—¿Oye, esas cámaras funcionan?_ —pregunté casual.

 _—Algunas, no todas_ –respondió sin siquiera mirarme —. _T_ _ienen posiciones estratégicas._

Él era un chico demasiado joven para estar administrando esa clase de negocio y pensar de ese modo que rozaba lo ilícito…

 _—Y si yo quisiera ver las cámaras ¿podría?_ —interrogué ansioso.

 _—Depende de si te cruzaste por una que si funcione_ —contestó —. _Es muy posible._

 _—¿Me dejarías ver algo?_ —quise saber.

 _—Nada es gratis en esta vida_ —expresó.

 _—No sé qué pueda ofrecerte que pueda interesarte_ —dije desganado.

 _—Me la quedas debiendo, pero ten claro que te lo voy a cobrar_ —ofreció.

Sabiendo que podía arrepentirme de ello más tarde porque era como firmar un cheque en blanco, acepté. La curiosidad de saber quién había sido esa mujer con esa voz que tanta confianza me inspiró me podía. Aprovechando que Ginjo se fue a otro lado, seguí a Yukio a los computadores que guardaban lo que las cámaras grababan.

 _—¿Recuerdas al menos a la hora aproximada en la que todo sucedió? Eso reducirá la búsqueda_ —consultó él.

Sí, algo recordaba. Estaba nervioso de descubrir la identidad de la chica con la que me había acostado, no obstante de todas las personas que nunca imaginé que vería ayudándome, la vi a ella, a Rukia Kuchiki, la persona que había hecho que mi relación con mi familia cambiara para transformarse en la mierda que era ahora... me había acostado con esa jodida perra…

* * *

 **Espero que estén bien, les traigo un nuevo proyecto y quisiera saber si les interesa que lo continue.**

 **Ojalá me hagan saber su opinión a través de un review... muchísimos saludos.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna, excepto que volvemos al pasado para saber cómo Rukia e Ichigo se conocieron**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _—Kurosaki_ – me llamó mi profesor de lenguaje — _. A la salida lo espero en la sala de profesores._

Estaba harto ¿cuántas conversaciones conmigo esperaba tener antes de rendirse? ¿Qué tenía de malo el que no fuera ni siquiera medianamente aceptables con las letras? Lo mío eran los números; no entendía los poemas y los sonetos sonaban a mierda, sin embargo admiraba las ciencias exactas porque el resultado simplemente era o no era, no obstante las cosas subjetivas como analizar textos no se me daba bien ¿cómo voy a saber yo qué es lo que quería decir el autor? A eso se le llama interpretar y a mi modo de ver nadie puede meterse en la mente de otro y simplemente asumir que lo entiende; aquello me parecía autosuficiencia… ¿y por qué le importaba tanto a ese profesor? No era su problema, y toda la vida he arrastrado conmigo esa carencia que simplemente no creo que vaya a afectarme una vez saliendo del martirio que significaba la maldición que es la educación formal y obligatoria.

Salí del salón de clases mientras escuchaba las burlas de Keigo sobre mi encuentro con el profesor.

.

Miré hacia el lado contrario y estaba una chica de una clase distinta. Además de saber que se apellidaba Kuchiki nadie parecía saber demasiado de ella, pero descubrí que como, ella no lo llevaba demasiado bien en una asignatura.

Los profesores de pronto se acercaron. Miré a la chica que por su expresión de perplejidad tampoco entendía nada. Después de una charla breve nos juntaron a ambos.

 _—Lo habíamos conversado y dados los últimos resultados creemos que es la única manera_ —dijo el profesor Kyouraku.

 _—Sí_ —dijo ella acomodándose los anteojos —. _Creemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer para mejorar el rendimiento de los dos es que creen un equipo de apoyo. Kurosaki es excepcional en matemáticas, por lo que me ha dicho la misma profesora._

 _—Siempre que no se trate de problemas de planteamiento, por supuesto_ —acotó ella.

Tuve que contener el impulso de decir algo.

 _—Y Kuchiki es impresionante con las letras… pero no es capaz de resolver una ecuación en primer grado, según me han contado_ —expuso con seriedad el profesor Kyouraku.

La miré y ella se ruborizó.

 _—Disculpen, no veo el punto... No estamos ni siquiera en la misma clase_ —señalé lo que para mí era obvio.

 _—Eso no importa, pasamos los mismos contenidos en ambos salones_ —dijo él, anulando mi objeción.

El profesor Kyoraku era un hombre alto y evidentemente musculoso. Se decía que ella y la profesora Ise tenían una relación, pero nadie realmente había visto nada… sin mencionar que él no desperdiciaba oportunidades de elogiar a cuanta falda viera; incluyendo alumnas. Nadie sabía cómo era que conservaba su puesto o cómo nunca habían llegado quejas formales sobre su comportamiento, pero suponía que no amedrentaba a las mujeres por su buena apariencia.

 _—Disculpe_ —escuché la voz de la chica por primera vez.

Su voz se contraponía con su menuda apariencia.

 _—¿Sí, Kuchiki?_ —preguntó la profesora Ise.

 _—No tengo tiempo para esto, debo llegar a mis clases complementarias_ —respondió.

 _—Escuchen, será incómodo al principio pero se los diremos de esta forma: si consiguen que el otro mejore en la asignatura que es su fuerte los ayudaremos con las notas_ —explicó.

 _—¿Es eso siquiera una estrategia académica permitida?_ —consulté extrañado.

 _—De ningún modo, pero es simple: son buenos alumnos con un completo desequilibrio en sus habilidades_ —planteó él — _. Están a un año y medio de salir y todos aquí sabemos que cada una sus calificaciones cuentan._

Estaba confuso e indeciso, no sabía bien qué decir, y la chica a mi lado tampoco parecía entender demasiado la situación.

 _—¿Y a qué hora pretenden que trabajemos juntos?_ —inquirí — _. Estamos acá todo el día y ella acaba de mencionar que toma clases extraordinarias._

 _—No quiere también que responda los exámenes por usted, ¿verdad Kurosaki?_ —replicó la mujer — _. Ese no es problema nuestro, nosotros sólo le estamos planteando la solución, cómo lleguen al resultado eso ya no está en nuestras manos._

 _—Los dejaremos solos un momento para que lo discutan -_ nos avisó el profesor. _  
_

Los profesores se marcharon y nos quedamos solos, y al menos de mi parte no sabía bien qué decir o qué hacer, hasta que ella habló:

 _—Digámosles que aceptamos, sin embargo no es necesario que trabajemos juntos_ —propuso ella.

No imaginé que ella fuera de la clase de persona que engañara deliberadamente.

 _—¿Estás loca? ¿y si nos descubren?_ —apelé.

 _—No tienen que descubrirlo, sólo tenemos que mejorar porque a final de cuenta eso es lo que nos están proponiendo_ —rebatió.

 _—Escucha… no soy malo en esa asignatura porque quiera serlo, es simplemente que no puedo hacerlo_ —manifesté son sinceridad.

Ella parecía estar meditando mis palabras y fuera de lo que creí, ella aceptó que el que estaba hablando más aterrizadamente era yo.

 _—Tienes razón_ —aceptó — _. Necesito tener buenas calificaciones._

 _—Yo también_ —agregué.

Por primera vez nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver en ella un color de ojos que no estaba segura de cómo catalogar, pero era un color hermoso.

 _—¿Estás dispuesto a hacer esto?_ —dijo ella.

 _—Lo estoy si tú lo estás… por intentarlo no pasará nada_ —contesté.

 _—Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki_ —se presentó.

 _—Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki_ —respondí.

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

.

Ella era realmente terrible en matemáticas y además muy insegura. Se esforzaba pero aun así no entendía; estaba completamente bloqueada con los números.

 _—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué deben mezclar los números y las letras?_ —dijo exasperada —. _¿Qué me importa saber cuál es el valor de x?_

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrí que tenía mal carácter y siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra. No lo expresaba pero le encantaba ser una fuente de conocimiento; lo sabía todo… y cuando lo decía _todo_ era realmente _todo_ , excepto su talón de Aquiles: aquella materia que estaba bajo mi dominio y eso parecía indignarle, mientras que a mí me divertía su ofuscación, pero ella se vengaba cuando era su turno.

 _—¿Cómo vas a ser tan duro? Es claro que se está refiriendo a una pérdida, es una alusión, algo más profundo, pero no expresado literalmente. Es una figura literaria_ —me enseñó.

 _—¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso si lo que está escrito es otra cosa?_ —subí la voz con indignación.

Lo cierto es que era realmente complicado para los dos. Rukia dejó de ir a sus "clases después de clases" —terrible desde el punto que se le mire— y nos veníamos a mi casa; por algún motivo ella nunca ofreció la suya y a mí no me molestaba, pero después de un tiempo llamó la atención.

Nunca nos dirigíamos la palabra cuando estábamos en la escuela, aunque más de alguna vez nos encontramos de frente. Ella no se juntaba con nadie y nadie parecía interesado en relacionarse con ella tampoco, y seguía diciéndome día tras día que aquel no era mi problema, que mis asuntos con ella eran bastante puntuales, pero lo cierto es que con el pasar de los meses estudiar juntos se fue convirtiendo en una costumbre y funcionaba, a veces cuando leía los párrafos la recordaba a ella gritándome y surtía efecto, aunque por supuesto tampoco era una mejora milagrosa; yo no iba a despertar más inteligente de un día para otro. Estaba además que el trato era algo completamente confidencial y sólo nosotros, los cuatro involucrados, estábamos al tanto.

Las calificaciones de Rukia en matemáticas mejoraron también, apenas como para obtener suficientes, pero algo era algo y en nuestro caso ese _"poco"_ era bastante.

En mi casa la presencia de ella se volvió algo muy usual, de hecho cuando pregunté por qué había jugos de un sabor que nadie tomaba en casa, y mi madre contestó _"son de Rukia"_ supe que debíamos buscar otro lugar. Estaban además el constante acoso de mi padre hacia ella llamándola _"su tercera hija"_ y prácticamente la invitaba a vivir con nosotros a diario. Mis hermanas por su parte también la querían y a veces hacían sus tareas junto con nosotros. Al parecer Rukia no se daba cuenta de que la manipulaban para que ella las terminara haciendo por ellas.

Nuestros profesores cumplieron su parte y parecían conforme con los resultados y así prácticamente pasó el año, y sonriente vi como por primera vez _—_ o tal vez segunda _—_ no tenía un reprobado en la esa asignatura que me tocaba las pelotas.

Rukia también lo había logrado. Habíamos resultado un buen equipo después de todo.

Así llegaron las vacaciones y por lo tanto no teníamos razones para encontrarnos, nuestro acuerdo terminó tan pronto el año acabó y admitía, pero sólo para mí mismo, que las tardes junto a ella, aun cuando sólo estudiábamos, eran mejores.

Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para volver a clases, y me vi a mi mismo cuando quedaban pocos días para entrar ansioso por hacerlo. Ese año cumpliría los dieciocho y sería además mi último año.

.

El primer día de clases estuve distraído todo el día, por más que la busqué con la mirada no la vi, y no había modo que pudiera saber si ella había venido o no, no era algo que pudiera averiguar tampoco.

Pasó una semana y no la vi y me temía que tal vez se hubiese cambiado de escuela y algo dentro de mí se removió, sentí un vacío y una desagradable sensación; mi única motivación para haber deseado volver había sido el volver a verla y lo peor es que no tenía su teléfono o su dirección… ni siquiera sabía hacia qué lado de la ciudad vivía.

 _—Oye Ichigo… dicen los rumores que Orihime Inoue está interesada en ti y que busca tener algo contigo_ —dijo Keigo entusiasmado como si fuera una gran cosa.

 _—¿Quién?_ —pregunté magnánimo.

 _—La diosa de los enormes pechos de la que todos hablan. A todos nos gusta ¿en qué mundo vives?_ —interrogó con sorpresa — _. Maldito con suerte._

 _—No sé de quién hablas_ —contesté tajante.

 _—¡De Orihime Inoue! ¡Todos la conocen!_ —expuso él irritado por mi desconocimiento.

 _—Ichigo no siente curiosidad por el sexo femenino. Aún no ha despertado a su sexualidad_ —respondió por mi Mizuiro.

Fuera de lo que él pensara que me estaba ayudando con esa contestación, me había perjudicado, porque tuve que aguantar la risotada burlona de Keigo.

Estaba desanimado, Rukia no había vuelto y eso significaría que mis calificaciones bajarían…

Al tercer día de la segunda semana la volví a ver. Ella estaba saliendo del salón de los profesores y yo iba a de camino a esa lugar por un recado y nos encontramos de frente. Mi pulso se aceleró y comencé a temblar ¿siempre había sido ella tan bonita? Ella me regaló una sonrisa tan sutil que me pregunté si acaso no la había imaginado y luego pasó por mi lado. La sujeté de la muñeca y detuve su paso.

 _—Oye… nos pueden ver_ —susurró ella.

 _—No me importa_ —contesté — _. Pensé que no ibas a volver…_

 _—Me retrasé un poco en regresar… ¿te preocupaste por mí?_ —preguntó con sorna.

 _—Por supuesto que no_ —agregué avergonzado.

Observé que ella se sonrojó.

 _—Ah, ¿no? y qué haces en medio del pasillo sujetándome el brazo y mirándome fijo_ —indagó.

Nos quedamos mirando desafiantes, pero en realidad lo que sentía dentro de mí era alivio… ella había vuelto. La solté y dejé que siguiera su camino.

 _—Kuchiki_ —la llamé — _. ¿Quieres que empecemos con nuestros estudios complementarios?_

 _—¿Este año también?_ —exclamó sorprendida.

 _—¿Es que acaso te has vuelto experta en algebra durante el verano?_ —pregunté inquisitivo.

Pude ver como se enojó, pero evitó explotar. Posiblemente me haría pagar luego por mi comentario.

 _—¿Cuándo?_ —solicitó fecha.

 _—Hoy_ —contesté con rapidez.

 _—Pero si aún no empieza el periodo de exámenes…_ —evidenció lo evidente.

 _—Mientras antes mejor_ —justifiqué.

 _—No creo que pueda hoy…_ —me hizo saber.

 _—¿Y mañana?_ —le di una opción.

 _—Te aviso_ —me advirtió.

 _—¿Y cómo? No tengo tu teléfono…_ —le expliqué.

 _—Pásame el tuyo_ —pidió.

Ella tomó mi teléfono y marcó el suyo.

 _—Ahora te podré avisar_ —agregó ella.

 _—Sí…_ —contesté.

Me sentí inexplicablemente feliz, aun cuando lo único que diferente en ese día era que ahora su teléfono estaba en la memoria de mi móvil. Pensé irremediablemente que iba a ser más difícil para ella desaparecer de nuevo...

En la noche, mientras estaba acostado tuve el impulso de mandarle un mensaje. Temía que no me respondiera, y después de pensar media hora en qué poner en este o si tal vez le molestaría si lo hacía, sin embargo ella contestó de inmediato y mis miedos se confirmaron que fueron infundados; a partir de ese día, en todo momento estaba hablando con ella y si por algún motivo alguno de los dos no podía estar pendiente, el otro era avisado.

A la tercera semana ella volvió a ir a mi casa. Todos en casa le prestaban más atención que a mí, me hacia el ofendido pero en el fondo me sentía muy a gusto teniéndola ahí, y cuando por fin estuvimos solos en mi habitación, sin mis hermanas intentando engañarla para que hiciera sus deberes, noté cuan cómodo me sentía compartiendo el mismo espacio con ella.

.

La actitud de todos parecía sospechosa, y durante el almuerzo yo no entendía por qué me llevaban a ese lugar que era conocido por ser el escogido por las parejas de la escuela, daba algo de privacidad, pero no mucha, ya que los encargados lo sabían y lo vigilaban con frecuencia y cuando tuve frente a mí a una chica, tuve un presentimiento de por qué estaba yo ahí...

 _—Hola Kurosaki_ —me saludó sonriente.

 _—Hola…_ —contesté desganado.

No tenía idea de quién era ella, pero me sentía incómodo… sabía que desde algún lugar todos me estaban vigilando.

 _—Supongo que sabes porque estás acá…_ —habló ella tímida.

 _—Disculpa, pero no…_ —fui sincero.

 _—Me gustas desde el primer año y este ya siendo el último, quería que lo supieras…_ —me informó.

Supongo que mi mirada es estupefacción habló por mí porque la chica se fue, si bien me dijo que yo le gustaba, yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No sabía qué sentir al respecto.

 _—¡Rechazaste a Orihime Inoue!_ —expresó con incredulidad Keigo.

 _—¿A quién?_ —consulté.

 _—¡La chica que habló contigo! La diosa de los grandes pechos! No me digas que no los viste_ —clamó él irritantemente.

Ahora que lo mencionaba quizás si me había dado cuenta, pero no fue algo en lo que me hubiese fijado.

 _—Te lo dije, Keigo. Kurosaki no siente nada aún por las chicas_ —acotó.

Justo por la puerta medio abierta divisé a Rukia pasar, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Mizuiro no tenía razón en lo absoluto, yo si estaba interesado en el sexo opuesto, a mi me gustaba Rukia y por la forma en la que ella se sonrojó cuando pasé por su lado me agradaba lo que sentía al imaginar que yo a ella también…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Gracias por la gran recepción, la verdad es que estaba muy insegura respecto a esta historia, por lo que sus palabras de animo fueron fundamentales... muchísimas gracias.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna de momento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Haberme dado cuenta de que me gustaba Rukia me hacía estar más al pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos.

 _—Deja de mirarme_ —solicitó ella avergonzada.

 _—¿Por qué te estaría viendo a ti?_ —interpelé.

 _—No sé, ¿porque quizá te gusto?_ —interrogó ella.

Me sentí completamente atacado, porque lo que ella decía no estaba nada alejado de la realidad.

 _—¿Tú? ¿Gustarme a mí?_ —repliqué burlón.

Ella sonrió y me sonrojé. Me fui rápidamente al baño antes de que ella pudiera notarlo y terminara yo mismo dándoles las pruebas para verificar lo que se me acusaba.

Bajé a la cocina y mi madre me encontró husmeando en la alacena y en el refrigerador.

 _—¿Buscas algo?_ —interrogó.

 _—Sí… quería llevarle a Rukia algo, se está quedando dormida_ —justifiqué —. _Pero no encuentro nada que le guste…_

Mi madre me miró capciosa y apuntó a las bolsas con las que acababa de llegar.

 _—Ahí traje algunas cosas que podrían gustarle_ —indicó.

Al buscar en las bolsas encontré que prácticamente todo lo que había en una de ellas eran de gusto de ella.

 _—Sospecho que están tratando de conquistarla por el estómago_ —comenté.

 _—Por supuesto, tengo que ayudarte hijo; eres un poco lento_ —dijo burlona — _. A todos acá nos gusta para ti, ya lo conversamos. No encontrarás nunca a nadie mejor que ella._

Me sonrojé y me enojé al mismo tiempo… todos en mi casa daban por hecho que a mí me gustaba y ya había perdido la batalla al negarlo: nadie me creía.

 _—Mejor subo_ —acoté.

 _—Sí, no se vaya a aburrir y largarse y encontrar a alguien que si tenga valor para confesarse en el camino…_ —agregó mi madre.

.

En mi clase de ciencias no estaba ni siquiera un poco interesado en la diferencia de las células eucariotas o procariotas y miré a la ventana buscando algo más interesante, y lo conseguí: me encontré con que la clase de Rukia era la que estaba ocupando las canchas. La busqué con la mirada y la localicé apartada de sus compañeras y vistiendo el uniforme de invierno, a diferencia de todas sus compañeras, creo que el profesor la llamó y ella se acercó para formar equipo con las demás. La miré embobado jugar voleibol, era buena y saltaba más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar con esas piernas cortas. Una sonrisa imborrable se quedó en mi rostro durante un rato, hasta que sus ojos y los míos se encontraron en la distancia. Mi corazón palpitó desbocado y fui incapaz de quitar mi vista de la de ella, sin embargo gracias a mí, que la distraje, ella recibió mal un saque y pude ver que el profesor fue corriendo a verla. Me levanté de la silla violentamente en medio de la cátedra, cayendo esta y la profesora me quedó mirando por el revuelo causado.

 _—¿Le ocurre algo Kurosaki?_ —preguntó ocultando su ofuscación

Esa profesora era extraña, si uno la veía podía pensar con que era muy amable y que no mataba un insecto, pero de algún modo era escalofriante al mismo tiempo, cuando sonreía así no había nadie que no hiciera su voluntad.

 _—¡Lo siento profesora Unohana, pero debo ir al baño!_ —dije mecánicamente y delante de todos.

Mis compañeros se rieron y la profesora se volteó hacia el pizarrón.

 _—No necesitaba hacer un escándalo para informarnos de sus problemas estomacales_ —dijo molesta y probando más risas en la clase — _. Puede ir, señor Kurosaki._

Recogí la silla y la acomodé. Me sentía observado por lo que salí calmadamente del salón, y una vez afuera pude escuchar nuevamente a mis compañeros reír cuando me puse a correr.

Necesitaba llegar a la enfermería, pero no tenía ningún justificativo para estar ahí. Vi salir al profesor y vislumbré a Rukia en la camilla sentada y a la enfermera frente a ella; decidí recurrir a lo que nunca fallaba, según me habían contado y entré.

Rukia me miró contrariada por mi presencia ahí y la enfermera se volteó a verme.

 _—Tendrás que esperar un poco. Tenemos una lesionada de educación física_ —anunció.

 _—Mi dolor de cabeza puede esperar_ —le informé.

Me senté en una silla y busqué nuevamente que Rukia me mirara, pero no lo conseguí. Podía ver cómo le dolía el ejercicio que la enfermera le estaba pidiendo hacer y cómo trataba de no quejarse.

 _—Creo que necesitaremos una radiografía_ —dijo preocupada la enfermera.

Se dirigió a uno de los estantes y me trajo una pastilla junto con un vaso.

 _—Tómatelo_ —indicó.

Tuve que hacerlo porque la enfermera me miró vigilante hasta que me tomé la última gota del vaso que me había entregado.

 _—Disculpa ¿puedes afirmarle esta compresa a esta chica y cambiarla cuando se entibie? No quedaban de las modernas y necesitamos que baje la inflamación y yo debo ir a buscar a alguien para que la lleven al hospital_ —me informó.

Yo asentí y me senté en la misma silla en la que había estado ella, frente a Rukia, quien siguió ignorándome aun cuando estaba frente a ella.

 _—Discúlpame_ —pedí con sinceridad.

Ella me miró interrogante, sin comprender por qué yo le decía eso.

 _—Por mi culpa te pasó esto_ —dije desganado

 _—¡No es tu culpa! ¡Es mía por distraerme…_! —negó ella enérgicamente.

Discrepaba de eso, yo era el culpable y lo sabía.

 _—¿Te duele?_ —quise saber.

 _—No_ —mintió ella.

Sin querer moví un poco la compresa fría y ella se quejó.

 _—¡No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo!_ —quería que lo supiera.

 _—¿Y qué haces tú acá?_ —desvió el tema.

 _—Ya escuchaste, me duele la cabeza_ —justifiqué.

 _—Estás mintiendo_ —me acusó.

 _—También tú_ —rebatí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y miré su hermoso rostro. Me cautivó. Enceguecido por lo que estaba sintiendo miré sus labios que me invitaban a besarlos y me incliné. Vi que ella cerró los ojos y la besé, fue un roce apenas, pero increíblemente significativo para mí. Con la mano que tenía desocupada me atreví a tocarle la nuca, y el beso que había sido un simple roce, comenzó a involucrar labios. Personalmente yo no me hubiese detenido jamás, pero ella con la mano que no tenía lastimada me alejó.

 _—Puede volver la enfermera_ —dijo incapaz de mirarme.

 _—Sí_ –estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Nos quedamos en un silencio no incómodo, pero que daba espacio para hacer muchas preguntas internas. La enfermera no tardó en volver.

 _—Ya le avisamos a su tutor, señorita Kuchiki. Él dijo que iba a estar esperando allá_ —informó ella.

Noté que ella bajó la cabeza, como resignada.

 _—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Ya puede volver a clases y si el dolor de cabeza persiste regrese_ —acotó la mujer.

Estaba atontado por lo vivido y apenas pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida sin poder dejar de mirarla y escuché que le dijeron a ella que fuera a por sus cosas.

Volví al salón donde escuché unas bromas de Keigo acerca de mis problemas estomacales, pero a decir verdad no me ofendía en lo más mínimo; mis pensamientos se quedaron con Rukia en aquella enfermería.

.

 _—¡Ichigo!_ —me llamó mi padre

Salí de mi letargo por el llamado de atención de mi padre.

 _—¿Qué?_ —respondí violentamente.

 _—Tu hermana te está hablando hace un rato y tú no le haces caso_ —explicó mi padre.

Miré a Karin y ella no era la que me estaba hablando, porque masticaba su comida seriamente, y miré a Yuzu que tenía los ojos llorosos.

 _—Yuzu, lo siento… estaba distraído_ —me disculpe — _. ¿Qué me decías?_

 _—¿Por qué no vino Rukia hoy?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Rukia tuvo un accidente en la clase de educación física_ —le conté.

Mi padre fue el primero en sobrereaccionar.

 _—¡Mi hermosa tercera hija! ¿Y por qué estás acá comiendo tan tranquilo y no acompañándola? Eres una vergüenza…_ —exclamó indignado.

Lo cierto es que me gustaría estar con ella, pero después de cómo quedaron las cosas no estaba seguro en qué términos estabamos…

 _—Ella está bien_ —los tranquilicé — _. La llamaré más rato para preguntarle cómo lo lleva._

El resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando de ella, mientras yo pensaba en cómo llamarla después de haber hecho lo que había hecho.

.

En mi cama recostado y mirando su registro en la agenda telefónica del teléfono móvil mientras luchaba contra el temor de llamarla, porque nunca lo había hecho, pero mandarle un mensaje estando ella con su mano lastimada no estaba en discusión: no iba a ser yo el que la forzara a escribir, entonces coloqué el dedo en la pantalla y batallé contra mi cobardía, pero cuando finalmente iba a apretarlo, sonó y termino cayéndose en mi cara. Miré en la pantalla y el identificador me avisaba que era Rukia.

 _—Hola_ —contesté.

 _—Hola_ —dijo ella.

No sabía bien que decir y los dos terminamos hablando al mismo tiempo.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_ —pregunté.

 _¿Cómo estás?_ —dijo ella.

Aquella estaba resultando ser una conversación muy torpe.

 _—¿Y tu mano?_ —averigüé.

 _—Está bien, sólo está inflamada_ —puntualizó.

 _—Me alegra saberlo_ —dije con sinceridad.

 _—Sí…_ —acotó ella.

El mutismo atacó y mi corazón latía tan intranquilo como si la estuviera teniendo frente a mí.

 _—Mañana no iré a clases…_ —me informó.

 _—Está bien, gracias por decírmelo_ —agradecí.

 _—De nada… Tengo que colgar_ —avisó.

 _—Buenas noches, Rukia_ —me despedí

 _—Buenas noches, Ichigo_ —contestó ella.

Estaba tan contento de que ella no estuviera enojada conmigo que la exaltación no me permitió dormir hasta muy entrada la noche.

Lamentablemente el día después era sábado… no iba a verla hasta el lunes.

.

El lunes llegó y ese día ella iría a mi casa. Íbamos a estar solos en mi habitación y el sólo pensarlo hacía que me sudaran las manos, porque no la veía desde el incidente del beso.

 _—¿Tu mano está mejor?_ —consulté.

 _—Sí, sólo un poco resentida, pero todo bien_ —respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras subíamos la escalera tuve que esforzarme en no levantar la vista y ver más de lo que debería.

Entramos a mi habitación y estaba inseguro sobre qué pensaría ella si cerraba la puerta ¿debía dejarla abierta o cerrarla como siempre? No quería cometer errores o pasarla a llevar de ninguna forma.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —interrogó extrañada.

 _—Nada…_ —negué.

Se sentó en mi cama y yo tragué saliva. Me costaba mirarla a la cara.

 _—¿Por qué no me has mirado en todo el día?_ —interpeló ella suspicaz.

¿Debía decirle la razón por la que me estaba costando tanto compartir el mismo espacio que ella?

 _—Siéntate_ —pidió.

Era extraño que siendo ese mi territorio ella se comportara con más seguridad que yo mismo, pero dadas las circunstancias le hice caso.

 _—Mírame_ —solicitó suavemente.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, porque realmente deseaba verla.

 _—Me gustan tus ojos. Son brillantes y expresivos_ —declaró.

Con su mano lastimada me acarició la mejilla.

 _—Estás sonrojado_ —evidenció ella.

Su mano pequeña y suave se movía solitaria en un comienzo, y luego ella con la otra mano imitó el movimiento y se levantó, dejando de tocarme abruptamente, pero no tardó en colocarse frente a mí. En esa posición ella era ligeramente más alta que yo y me abrazó el cuello. Levanté los ojos y me encontré con su rostro muy cercano al mío, hasta que ella redujo esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban para volver a juntar nuestros labios y ese beso no fue nada parecido al que habíamos compartido en la enfermería. La abracé de vuelta y abrí la boca, imitando lo que había visto que hacían en tantas películas, y esperando con suerte que no le resultara desagradable la experiencia a ella hice alarde de una experiencia que en realidad no tenía en la materia, pero cuando sentí que ella me imitaba y respondía, supe que mi arriesgado movimiento había funcionado. Nos alejamos por aire un momento y ella ante mi mirada sorprendida se sentó en mi pierna y se apoyó en mi hombro, sin mirarme, pero todavía estando muy juntos.

 _—Tu corazón late muy a prisa_ —resaltó sonriente.

No quería que se burlara de mí y me coloqué serio.

 _—No te molestes… me gusta porque es por mí, ¿no? Las personas mienten, pero las reacciones involuntarias no_ —recalcó ella.

 _—¿De qué estás hablando?_ —saqué la voz por primera vez en un buen rato.

 _—¿Quieres oír cómo late el mío?_ —consultó

Ella no esperó a que le respondiera y se levantó, y llevando mi cabeza a su pecho oí con claridad que el de ella… y fue inevitable también que me diera cuenta de cuán cerca estaba de su busto…

Estábamos compartiendo un momento muy íntimo, e íbamos a volver a besarnos cuando oí que la madera crujió. Alguien se acercaba y como yo finalmente había decidido que ni cerrar la puerta, ni dejarla abierta eran buenas opciones la había dejado entreabierta.

— _¡Rukia!_ —gritó mi padre efusivamente.

— _Señor Kurosaki… ¿cómo está?_ —saludó ella.

Mi padre se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos y siendo el médico que era rápidamente notó cuál era la mano afectada.

— _¿Te duele aún?_ —quiso saber.

— _¡Suéltala viejo!_ —exclamé —. _La asustarás._

Rukia sonreía medio incomoda con la situación pero negó con la cabeza.

— _Subí para decirles que la cena está lista ¿nos harás el honor de acompañarnos hoy?_ —preguntó mi padre muy formal.

— _Por supuesto que sí, gracias por su amabilidad_ —aceptó ella.

— _No hay nada que pague suficiente el que gastes tu valioso tiempo con él_ –expresó con pesar - _. Es mi hijo, pero no sé qué habrá resultado mal con él._

Finalmente mi padre se fue y nos dejó solos.

— _Ya sabes debes tratarme bien, ya que paso mi valioso tiempo contigo_ —dijo con sorna.

Me hice el indignado, pero en realidad aquello no me había molestado ni un poco.

Bajamos a cenar y observé cómo Rukia compartía con mi familia con llaneza y una sensación acogedora y reconfortante invadió mi pecho… me sentía pleno teniendo a mi familia... y a ella…

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews, como dicen por ahí "con dinero baila el mono" , en este caso es con reviews jajajaja, asi que a modo de agradecimiento por su tiempo subo otro capítulo.**

 **Muchísimos saludos.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: escenas descritas explícitamente pueden ofender a quienes todavía creen en que huevos y conejos tienen alguna clase de relación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Rukia y yo estábamos juntos, y siendo una persona seria como pensaba que me veían, ocultar la felicidad que me daba saber que ella era mi novia, y no la de nadie más, se me hacía difícil continuar con ese papel. Ella me dijo que no era necesario que las cosas cambiaran mientras estuviéramos en la escuela, pero aquello me lo replantee cuando la vi en su salón, sola… mirando por la ventana mientras sorbía un jugo a través de una pajilla muy lentamentey muy ida.

El salón era igual al mío, los mismos colores, la misma pizarra, los mismos bancos, pero era extraña la sensación cuando uno se internalizaba en un reciento que no era al que uno pertenecía; el aire era diferente. Ella no se percató de que yo había entrado, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la sorprendí dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

 _—¿Estás loco? ¿Y si alguien te hubiese visto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!_ —pidió exaltada.

Yo sólo sonreí, y volví a besarla.

 _—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?_ —inquirió.

 _—_ _Sí, sin embargo todavía creo que prefiero besarte_ —revelé.

Observar cómo se sonrojaba podía perfectamente convertirse en mi pasatiempo favorito.

 _—No quiero esconderme de nadie. No me importa si todos saben que estamos juntos_ —le dije — _. ¿Es un problema para ti?_

Temí por un segundo que se hubiese molestado por mi intromisión, porque no respondió de inmediato.

 _—Apenas estamos juntos hace tres días…_ —refutó ella.

 _—El tiempo suficiente para mí_ —agregué.

Ella sonrió y ante mi sorprendida mirada se inclinó, me atrajo hacia ella por la corbata, me abrazó y me besó. No fue lo suficientemente largo como para incluir la lengua en el beso, porque cuando se percató de mi intención se alejó.

 _—No te pases de listo_ —me advirtió.

Sólo me hice el desentendido.

 _—Ichigo… ¿en serio quieres hacer lo nuestro de conocimiento público?_ —consultó.

 _—Si no quieres es algo que podemos conversar. No quiero que te sientas presionada_ —manifesté.

Ella volvió a su posición inicial, mirando la ventana. Su postura era reflexiva.

 _—Quizá lo notaste, o tal vez no, pero yo no soy precisamente la señorita popularidad…_ —comentó.

 _—Sí, lo noté_ —admití — _. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?_

Observé que se cruzó de brazos y yo sólo pude pensar en cuan linda era, en.

 _—Nunca regreso a tiempo a principio de año, este año sucedió también… cuando finalmente llegué el primer año ya todos tenían amigos y los grupos hechos_ —narró — _. Tampoco se me da demasiado bien iniciar las conversaciones y el tiempo comenzó a pasar y a mí me daba igual… lo cierto es que tú eres mi primer amigo en este lugar._

Si bien eso no me decía casi nada, el que me reconociera de esa forma hizo que me emocionara.

 _—Quiero dejar algo claro_ —clamé.

Ella me miró interrogante y yo aclaré.

 _—Nosotros no somos amigos_ —esclarecí —. _Nosotros somos novios._

Rukia me mostró una hermosa sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla.

 _—Desde hoy todo tu tiempo me pertenece y quiero que me vayas a buscar a mi salón en el próximo receso. Te voy a estar esperando_ —le avisé.

La dejé sola con el mensaje dado. Quedaba poco para que se acabara el tiempo, por lo que me dirigí a mi salón, donde estaban mis amigos.

 _—¿Dónde estabas, Ichigo?_ —quiso saber Keigo —. _Desapareciste sin que nos diéramos cuenta._

 _—Estaba con mi novia_ —solté.

Todos se rieron y nadie me creyó, yo los dejé pensando lo que quisieran. Había contestado con la verdad.

.

El otro bloque pasó lentísimo, no me enojaría con Rukia si no venía a verme como le había dicho, pero quería demostrarle que no me avergonzaba estar con ella en lo absoluto y si quizá en su salón eran tan estúpidos para no notarla, en el mio y con mis amigos había una probabilidad de que ella estableciera otra clase de nexos, si así ella lo quería, por supuesto.

La campanilla sonó y yo traté de no pensar mucho en el hecho de si ella aparecería o no, pero cuando pasaron alrededor de tres minutos oí el comentario de unas chicas más allá.

 _—¿Qué crees que hace ella ahí afuera?_ —comentó una chica.

Miré y Rukia estaba ahí, un poco intimidada y yo me levanté raudamente de mi silla y caminé hacia ella, y ahí, delante de los que estuvieran y a vista y paciencia de todos, la tomé del a mano y la llevé conmigo. Se la presenté a mis amigos.

 _—Oigan, ella es Rukia Kuchiki, mi novia_ —dije orgulloso.

En la boca de Keigo, Tatsuki e Inoue se podía apreciar una perfecta _"o"_. Chad y Mizuiro fueron menos evidentes al mostrar su perplejidad por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Mizuiro no estaba mirando el teléfono móvil —extrañísimo en él— y Chad sólo se quedó mirando escrutadoramente a Rukia.

 _—Salúdenla_ —exigí al no ver reacción.

 _—¡Ichigo no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba con su novia entonces!_ —reconoció Keigo.

Después de que salieron de su estupefacción hicieron lo que siempre supe que harían, y trataron de incluirla, hablando mal de mí, por supuesto, pero era lo obvio, yo era todo lo que había en común, no obstante ella parecía agradada con ellos y así, de a poco fue que comencé a dejarla a entrar en mi mundo, pero pasaban los meses y aunque personalmente no tenía nada de que quejarme respecto a ella, porque aunque era mi primera novia, y a mi modo de ver era la mejor, seguía sin saber demasiado de ella.

.

En mi casa no contamos inmediatamente, más que otra cosa porque yo temía que terminaran casándonos de inmediato, no, aquella era una exageración, pero era muy posible que conociendo que nuestra relación había cambiado, estuvieran demasiado atentos a nuestros movimientos, y lo cierto es que con Rukia aprovechábamos de la mejor manera esos momento solos, y cada día mantener las manos alejadas de su cuerpo se volvía más complicado. Ayer habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo, pero no sé si afortunadamente o no llegaron mis hermanas antes de que hubiésemos ido a más. La situación se iba de nuestro control muy rápido, por lo que sabiendo eso ella había creado una regla que consistía en mantenernos alejados al menos un metro.

 _—Estamos solos…_ —le dije.

 _—Lo sé, pero mañana tienes examen de lenguaje y debes estudiar_ —dictaminó.

Estaba frustrado. Rukia no hacía más que respirar y me excitaba. Era hipnótico ver sus pechos subiendo y bajando.

 _—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?_ —exigió.

Cerré el cuaderno y el libro y la quedé mirando con más insistencia y descaro que antes.

 _—No te sabes la materia_ —dijo aparentando seguridad.

 _—¿Cómo esperas que aprenda algo cuando lo único que hago es pensar en ti y en que estamos solos?_ —expuse.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas teñidas de ese rubor que me indicaba que lo que le decía no le era indiferente.

 _—Es nuestro último año Ichigo, quedamos de acuerdo que nos iríamos juntos a la universidad. Tienes que esforzarte_ —alegó.

Ignoré su comentario y la atrapé entre mis brazos y la silla y ante su mirada estiré mi mano y sujeté un pecho.

 _—¡Oye!_ —imprecó.

Quitó mi mano con indignación.

 _—Quiero que tomes en serio lo que te estoy diciendo_ —solicitó —. _No quiero que las cosas no resulten por dejarnos llevar._

Sentirme hundido era poco. Tenía muy presente lo que habíamos prometido, que era irnos a estudiar juntos. Buscaríamos una universidad que tuviera las distintas facultades de nuestro interés, y si no unas que estuvieran cerca que nos permitiera seguir juntos, porque ese era el plan. Supuse que ella se apiadó un poco de mi cuando abandono su postura rígida y me empujó a la cama, en la que caí por poco sentado, unos centímetros menos y caía al suelo. Sentado, ella me empujó para que me recostara, y ella se sentó sobre mí.

 _—¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?_ —quiso saber — _. ¿Crees que no quisiera estar así como estamos? Los profesores no renovaron el trato este año, por lo que debemos esforzarnos más_.

 _—Quiero un poco de tu atención también_ —reclamé.

 _—La tienes todo el tiempo… pero uno de los dos debe pensar más a largo plazo, y me tocó a mí_ —dijo resignada —. _Queda muy poco para que salgamos de la escuela._

La atraje de modo que quedara recostada sobre mí, su rostro a escasa distancia del mío.

 _—Un beso_ —le pedí —. _Sólo uno._

Ella asintió y se acercó, la deje guiarme. Con su lengua comenzó a lamer mis labios y ansioso de corresponderle la abracé con firmeza. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos un momento, viéndola a ella disfrutar de nuestro momento y después los cerré, para concentrarme en ese beso que tanto me había costado conseguir ese día. Ella iba a alejarse, pero yo no lo permití, ella había dicho sólo uno, por lo que lo prolongaría todo lo posible.

 _—Eso fue trampa_ —dijo divertida.

 _—No, tú dijiste sólo uno y eso hicimos_ —rebatí.

Ante mi sorpresa ella volvió a besarme y en esa oportunidad la toqué por encima de la ropa y ella se dejó, pero apenas había conseguido posicionar mis manos en sus pechos cuando golpearon nuestra puerta tres veces. Esa era Karin, avisándonos.

Karin se había transformado en nuestra mejor aliada, a ella no le gustaba que Yuzu y papá nos espiaran, por lo que para evitarnos los malos ratos ella nos advertía. También fue la primera en darse cuenta de que éramos novios.

 _—Maldición_ —mascullé.

Nos acomodamos la ropa y nos volvimos a acercar el escritorio. No pasaron tres minutos antes de que mi padre entrara impetuosamente, como esperando encontrarnos en alguna situación comprometedora, pero nosotros estamos estudiando.

 _—¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros, Rukia?_ —la invitó.

 _—No, lo siento. Le prometí a mi hermano volver_ —miró la hora— _. ¡Me atrasé! Debo irme, ya. Señor Kurosaki, Ichigo… hasta luego._

 _._

Llevábamos seis meses de novios y yo seguía sin saber mucho más que el tutor de Rukia era su hermano mayor, no sabía el motivo o qué había sido de los padres de ella. Conocí su casa, pero por fuera un día que llovía y papá insistió en irla a dejar. Era una casa de dimensiones monstruosas, que evidenciaba lo que yo sospechaba, y era que ella venía de una familia muy adinerada. No hablaba mucho, pero a veces mencionaba sus viajes y ella aparentemente conocía muchos lugares, porque hablaba con propiedad de muchos países y culturas distintas, no ostentaba de eso, pero se notaba que era algo que le apasionaba y tenía mucho sentido con lo que había decidido estudiar: relaciones públicas enfocadas en el exterior. No dije nada cuando me lo contó, pero era un poco irónico dado que en su propio grupo ella no tenía un solo amigo y estudiara "relaciones públicas", pero por el contrario en el mío había conformado una buena relación con todos, quizá era su modo de funcionar. Por mi parte yo no decidía aún qué era lo que estudiaría, sólo tenía claro que debía hacerlo, suponía que debía ser algo con matemáticas porque mucho más talento que eso no tenía, medicina tal vez, pero no había nada que realmente me quitara el sueño y Rukia no comprendía que yo no supiera que iba a hacer de ahí a tres meses, que era lo que faltaba para salir de clases, rendir los exámenes finales y el de admisión a la universidad.

El día anterior a los exámenes de lenguaje y matemáticas, estando un tanto ansiosos porque era la penúltima calificación, terminó pasando lo que llevábamos meses postergando, en el día menos apropiado. Rukia y yo cedimos a lo que nuestras hormonas llevaban susurrádonos al oído persistentemente todo ese tiempo.

Llovía desde hace la noche y no parecía como si esta se fuese a detener. Ella insistió en que debíamos repasar una última vez antes de los exámenes aun cuando llevábamos semanas estudiando juntos. No quise llevarle la contra, porque eso significaba también poder estar un poco más con ella, pero me preocupaba de hecho que más tarde la lluvia no se detuviera. Llegamos empapados a casa luego de que un camión pasara sin ninguna clase de consideración o respeto al prójimo, a toda velocidad sobre un gran charco, y ni siquiera con mi cuerpo pude evitar que ella se mojara. No había nadie, lo que me extraño. Me quité los zapatos y todo lo de la parte superior, y lo dejé en la entrada de la casa y corrí a calentar agua.

 _—Deberías tomar un baño_ —sugerí.

Ella me miró sospechando de mí, pero lo cierto es que yo lo decía porque no quería que se enfermara.

 _—Creo que debería volver a casa para cambiarme ropa_ —respondió.

 _—¡No! Ya estás acá, ve, yo tomaré ropa de mis hermanas para pasarte. Y no, no se molestarán jamás por algo así_ —dije adelantándome —. _Toma un baño y te prometo que no tengo malas intenciones, por mientras prepararé un té. Me bañaré después de ti_. _Voy a buscarte una toalla para que dejes todo acá y no mojar el piso._

Fui corriendo y encontré una toalla enorme que nadie ocupaba y la llevé. Se la pasé y me quedé mirando.

 _—Ichigo…_ —habló.

Comprendí y la dejé, pero ella había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver su sostén.

Estaba en la cocina, cuando ella apareció envuelta en una toalla.

 _—Ve al baño, cuando salgas ve a mi habitación y encontrarás ropa. Lavaré la nuestra y la secaré_ —le indiqué.

Ella enrojeció por completo y se cubrió la cara.

 _—No te avergonzara algo como que vea tu ropa interior, ¿no? No es que nunca la haya visto_ —le quité hierro a la situación.

La escuché hacer un ruidito extraño y se fue corriendo. Sonreí y fui por su ropa y aunque me picaban las manos por curiosear no lo hice y metí todo como ella lo había predispuesto y yo me quedé sólo en ropa interior, esperando a que se desocupara el baño y tener todo listo para ofrecerle algo caliente de beber.

Tuve que admitir que pensé que se demoraría más, como Yuzu o mi madre, pero a los quince minutos volvió y la encontré mirándome detenidamente.

 _—Si tú no quieres que te miren de la misma forma no deberías hacérselo a los demás_ —le dije.

Ella estaba rígida mirándome, sonrojada y ensimismada. Me sentí un poco amilanado.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —subí mi voz —. _Toma un té, ahí está todo, yo ya regreso._

Tomé un baño que me hizo sentir muy bien, no había notado que tenía frío hasta que sentí el cálido y potente chorro de agua en mi espalda. Me hubiese quedado más rato pero recordé que mi novia me esperaba y me apresuré.

Me vestí y al salir me encontré con Rukia justo afuera de mi habitación.

 _—¿No me demoré mucho cierto?_ —pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta y ella comenzó a acorralarme hasta que caí en mi cama y ella se sentó sobre mí. No era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, sin embargo había algo distinto, algo que había captado en su mirada en la cocina que seguía en sus ojos.

 _—¿Por qué yo?_ —me preguntó —. _De todas las chicas yo… T-tú podrías tener a quien quisieras y me elegiste a mí... Eres popular, alto, guapo, inteligente, amable… tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Una familia que te adora y me escogiste a mi…_

¿A qué se refería con eso? Llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos y ella nunca me había preguntado algo que no era que no tuviera sentido, pero que en muchas ocasiones pudimos conversar si tenía dudas.

 _—Porque me gustas tú, y ninguna otra. Me gustas así como eres, enana, reservada, poco sociable e inteligente. Con ese rostro hermoso y esos ojos brillantes que desde el primer día que los vi amé_ —revelé — _. No cambiaría nada de ti. Tú eres para mi._

Había algo distinto en el aire, aquella confesión de cómo me veía ella y de cómo la veía yo a ella, había terminado por convencernos a ambos de que estábamos definitivamente locos el uno por el otro, aquello no había sido un juego desde el comienzo. Sin decirnos ninguna otra palabra, ambos comenzamos a desvestirnos; Personalmente necesitaba unirme a ella, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Quería hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo, y aunque Rukia aceptaba mis avances, siempre supe que ella iba a detenerme en algún momento, en esa oportunidad íbamos a llegar hasta el final, porque ella lo quería y estaba preparada. A diferencia de todas las demás oportunidades en la que nos vimos envueltos en algo parecido.

Me sentía obtuso siendo tan grande y estando sobre ella, pero esa primera vez juntos debía ser así, mirándola, controlando cada movimiento y cada avance. No sabía bien dónde debía poner mi pene, es decir la había tocado antes, pero cuando intenté introducir mis dedos ella se sentía incómoda, y eso me retenía un poco, porque no sabía si podría soportar su rechazo en ese preciso momento, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Lentamente fui introduciéndome una vez que hallé el lugar correcto y podía ver en su expresión que para ella no estaba siendo igual de satisfactorio que para mí.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —pregunté —. _¿Necesitas que me salga? ¿Paramos? ¿Me odias?_

Era lo último que quería hacer, la sensación de mi pene atrapado en ella me hacía sentirme como nunca en la vida. Ella se rió y negó. Flexionó sus rodillas y sentí como con aquello el acceso se facilitó un poco más y me introduje más. Estaba poco más de la mitad dentro. Rukia no decía una sola palabra, mientras en el fondo podía oír a la lavadora con su musiquita avisando que ya había terminado el proceso de lavado.

Seguí intentando y un poco más entró, y así hasta que finalmente estuve completamente dentro de ella. Su vagina me apretaba y se sentía suave, blando, húmedo, una sensación tan extraña como satisfactoria. Comencé a moverme a medida que creía que ella se estaba familiarizando a sentirme dentro, pero ella no parecía sentirse tan bien como yo y en algún momento me sentí tan pleno que terminé dentro de ella, asustándome por haber hecho eso y sintiéndome culpable me salí, era evidente que para ella no había sido ni siquiera un cuarto de lo bueno que había sido para mí y no sabía qué decirle… no quería que me odiara por lo que habíamos hecho...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya nos estamos acercando a lo que tanto me han preguntado que aparece al prólogo, por ahí deje entrever a que se podía deber la separación de Ichigo y Rukia, aunque claro, todavía queda que se revele el motivo más importante de todos.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, apoyo, follows, favorites y especialmente reviews... todos son muy emocionantes y hacen bien al alma.**

 **Cuídense. Hasta pronto  
**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: temática fuerte y descripciones explícitas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Rukia no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habíamos terminado y a mi estaba comenzando a volverme impaciente su mutismo. Miré la hora y supuse que mi familia debía estar por volver.

 _—Rukia…_ —la llamé.

Ella se aferró más a mi cuerpo y sentí sus pechos aún desnudos en el mío.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —pregunté preocupado —. _¿Estás arrepentida?_

No llegó una respuesta a mi pregunta, sólo se abrazó a mí.

 _—Tenemos que vestirnos, puede llegar alguien en cualquier minuto. De hecho es extraño que nadie haya llegado aún_ —sostuve.

Sólo en ese momento ella me soltó un poco.

 _—¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento y voltearte?_ —consultó con timidez.

No tuve problema en hacer caso a lo que ella me pidiera, no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre nosotros después de lo que habíamos hecho.

 _—Estoy lista_ —anunció —. _Te dejaré para que te vistas… yo iré al baño._

En ningún momento ella me miró de nuevo a los ojos y aquello me perturbó. Me vestí todo lo rápido que pude para hablar con ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llegaron mamá y mis hermanas, que habían ido todas al centro comercial. Rukia estaba hablando con mi madre en la cocina.

Durante lo que duró la cena ella no me miró ni una sola vez y llamó un taxi más tarde para poder irse a su casa, pero antes de que se fuera, en el vestíbulo, la besé apremiantemente, sin importarme si estaba algún miembro de mi familia mirándonos. Ella me respondió y aquello alivió en parte mis dudas.

Durante la noche su olor siguió impregnado en la cama y remembré lo bien que me sentí penetrándola, sabiéndome dentro de ella y la erección, que se presentó tan pronto recordé esa sensación, y se volvió dolorosa y vergonzosamente necesitada. No podía esperar a experimentar eso nuevamente, sin embargo ella no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto. y al otro día teníamos esos importantes exámenes y no pudimos repasar apropiadamente y aunque lo intentara ahora, sólo podía pensar en ella y en cuándo volveríamos a hacerlo.

.

Al otro día, siendo el día que era, apenas si la vi y al finalizar la jornada recién pude conversar con ella.

 _—¿Cómo crees que te fue?_ —pregunté.

 _—Bien, al menos no dejé muchas sin responder… ¿y a ti?_ —interpeló.

 _—Supongo que bien_ —respondí.

Caminábamos supuse rumbo a mi casa, pero ella no tenía los mismos planes que yo.

 _—Hoy no podré ir a tu casa estudiar_ —avisó.

No quería darle espacio para que terminara separándose de mí, por lo que fui directo y se lo pregunté:

 _—¿Estás evitando estar conmigo por lo que pasó entre nosotros?_ —interrogué.

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y sus ojos seguían sin querer ver los míos, pero ella negó vehementemente tal acusación.

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has querido mirar desde anoche?_ —consulté apagadamente —. _No va a volver a pasar a menos que tú quieras; si estás arrepentida o no estuve a la altura de lo que esperabas, discúlpame, te prometo que puedo mejorar... pero no huyas así de mí._

No había querido sonar así de penoso, pero lo había hecho, sin embargo era así como me sentía en el fondo.

Rukia seguía sonrojada, pero al menos había conseguido que me mirara y que por sí misma buscara mi proximidad.

 _—Soy yo la que está avergonzada por no haber podido demostrar cuan emocionada estaba de haber podido compartir eso contigo_ —confesó —. _Siento no haber estado yo a la altura de lo que experimentamos._

No podía creer que ella fuera la que pensara eso, cuando creía que todo había sido mi culpa.

 _—¿Te dolió?_ —la interrogué musitando.

Ella asintió.

 _—Sí, me dolió, pero fue sobretodo incomodo…_ —reconoció —. _Aún en este momento tengo la sensación como si todavía estuvieras dentro de mí._

Me sonrojé. No imaginé que ella hablaría así, pero tenía una sonrisa con ella y eso me alivió.

 _—Creí que estabas enojada conmigo_ —susurré más animado.

 _—No, ¿por qué lo estaría? Hubiese sido extraño que mi primera vez hubiese sido como la retratan que es_ —dijo aterrizadamente —. _Estuvo bien para mí porque estuve contigo… además a ti te gustó._

Busqué sus labios y mi respiración por la emoción que sentía hizo que no pudiera durar mucho. Rukia era perfecta, no debí alterarme tanto, debí haber supuesto que ella no esperaba que fuera todo perfecto y rosa. Me volvía un poco obseso cuando se trataba de ella.

 _—Debo irme, tengo una cita en un rato más_ —me comunicó.

La palabra "cita" me molestó particularmente. No se suponía que ella ocupara esa palabra con nadie más que conmigo.

 _—¿Una cita? ¿y con quién?_ —interrogué.

 _—Con un hombre mayor y con más experiencia que tú_ —notificó juguetona.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Uno no nace sabiendo.

 _—Hasta mañana entonces_ —me despedí irritado.

Me giré molesto por lo que ella había dicho, pero no logré avanzar un paso porque ella se había interpuesto en mi camino.

 _—Me gusta cuando te pones celoso_ —admitió —. _¿Aún después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no estás seguro de lo que siento por ti?_

Rukia estaba jugando conmigo porque sabía que conseguiría hacer que me molestara ante la más mínima insinuación de ella con otro hombre. Se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil.

 _—Tengo que ir al médico_ —me explicó —. _No voy a ver a nadie con otras intenciones mientras te tenga a mi lado…_

Sonrió y yo asentí, ella se empinó y yo notando sus intenciones me agaché. Recibí un beso tan deleitable que comencé a excitarme.

 _—¿Está todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal y por eso vas al médico?_ —quise saber.

Procuré adquirir un poco de distancia para no dejarme en evidencia.

 _—Sólo prevención_ —respondió misteriosa —. _Te llamo a la noche._

Llegué a casa y me encontré con que mis hermanas estaban en casa.

 _—¿Y mamá?_ —pregunté al no verla.

 _—Dijo que saldría y que volvería más tarde_ —respondió Yuzu —. _¿Y Rukia?_

 _—Tenía algo que hacer_ —contesté desganado.

Mi madre llego tres horas después y yo me quedé dormido esperando a que mi novia, quien había dicho que me llamaría lo hiciera, pero me quedé dormido en el proceso.

.

Los resultados de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad saldrían en una semana y el año escolar ya había finalizado. Rukia y yo aprobamos todo. Habíamos decidido una universidad no muy alejada, que tenía las dos facultades que habíamos acordado que necesitábamos que tuviera. Estaba nervioso porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella estaba convencida de que todo saldría como lo habíamos planeado, pero yo por mi parte no estaba tan seguro y mis temores se confirmaron cuando mi carta de aceptación nunca llegó, y la de ella sí… ella llamó muy contenta temprano en la mañana contándome la gran noticia.

En casa me dieron ánimos, si no había quedado, podría lograrlo el próximo año sin lugar a dudas si me empeñaba en eso. Ellos eran sinceros en ese sentido y si no fuera porque Rukia se iría y yo no, nada de eso me afectaría realmente. Por mi culpa nuestros planes se fueron directo a la basura y no sabía cómo decírselo sin sentirme un perdedor, pero era imprescindible que lo hiciera y debía hacerlo ese mismo día.

.

Ese día la invité a salir, la llevé a donde ella quiso ir, comimos lo que ella deseó y no pensé que se hubiese dado cuenta, pero cuando ya anochecía y debíamos volver a casa cuando finalmente habló.

 _—No has quedado en la universidad, ¿cierto?_ —dijo intuitiva.

Me quedé callado. Estaba avergonzado porque había fallado.

 _—Lo siento_ —reconocí.

Habíamos estado caminado tomados de la mano, y ella de pronto me soltó.

 _—Ichigo yo… quisiera poder decirte que voy a esperarte y tratar junto contigo el próximo año, pero no puedo_ —dijo de pronto.

Por supuesto que yo no había imaginado que fuera a hacer algo así, pero el que lo dijera terminó lastimándome incluso más, incluso sabiendo que no era eso lo que ella pretendía.

 _—No tienes que aclarármelo, yo nunca te pediría algo así_ —recalqué —. _Fui yo el que falló. No tú._

 _—Pero quiero anunciarte que yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte_ —informó —. _No creas que porque no voy a estar tan cerca vas a poder terminar conmigo._

Por primera vez en lo que iba del día sonreí con sinceridad, porque ese era justamente mi más grande miedo. La abracé con firmeza y le hice saber cuan aliviado me sentía por lo que acababa de decirme.

 _—No me cambies por otro cuando yo no esté… te amo, Rukia_ —manifesté sin vergüenza alguna.

 _—Voy a venir cada vez que pueda… y tú debes ir a verme_ —exigió —. _Conseguiremos que funcione…_

No tenía intenciones ese día de tener sexo con ella, pero las cosas se terminaron dando de ese modo. No creía que un motel estuviera dentro de las posibilidades para estar con ella porque no me parecía algo delicado, pero ella me dijo que no le importaba, que quería estar conmigo y que el lugar era lo de menos. No mucho andar nos encontramos frente a uno y entramos. Pedimos la habitación más simple porque personalmente no podía soportar pensar algo como una cama en forma de corazón; las cosas cursis no iban conmigo.

Me dirigía muy nervioso en esa ocasión hacia ese habitación, porque a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, en esa oportunidad era algo planeado, íbamos a eso si o si y yo no quería ser el único que se sintiera bien de nuevo. Quería que para ella fuera una experiencia igual de buena que para mí, quería lograr que ella terminara deseándome como yo la deseaba a ella. Estaba incluso más nervioso que la primera vez, porque ya no tenía la excusa de que no sabía cómo hacerlo o qué debía esperar.

Nos acercamos a la cama y nos sentamos. Era extraño el ambiente. Estábamos en medio de una habitación con una decoración muy simple, con un televisor justo en frente. Se me ocurrió prender la televisión, pero debí imaginar que en un lugar así no era precisamente el Cartoon Network el canal que estaría sintonizado, y unos gemidos muy audibles y una imagen en un atrevido primer plano que poco dejaba a la imaginación surgió. Con Rukia no estábamos ahí por caramelos, pero una cosa así podía ser mucho para un par de novatos como los dos, y cuando iba a apagarlo ella me detuvo.

 _—No lo apagues_ —solicitó.

Le hice caso y ambos nos quedamos mirando la pantalla.

 _—¿Una cosa así será posible?_ —preguntó ella mirando impactada pero muy atenta.

Veía como una chica estaba recibiendo una doble penetración.

 _—De serlo claramente lo es_ —recalqué.

 _—¿No es un trío la fantasía de todo hombre?_ —me interrogó.

 _—Supongo…_ —respondí —. _Pero un trio con dos mujeres, no con otro hombre._

Lo cierto es que aunque habían dos hombres y una chica mi pene estaba comenzando a reaccionar, estar viendo algo así con mi novia no era la clase de plan que hubiese imaginado que concretaría. En la vida, menos que Rukia comenzaría a palpar mi erección por encima del pantalón.

 _—¿Estás excitado Ichigo?_ —preguntó.

 _—Sí_ —respondí.

 _—Ya lo creo que si_ —agregó ella sonriendo.

Rukia comenzó a besarme y a provocarme. Ella se estaba comportando conmigo como yo quería hacerlo con ella. Empezó a acariciarme el torso y era increíble lo mucho que lograba abarcar con sus manos que lucían tan pequeñas, pero que cuando me tocaba de esa forma parecían más que suficientes y antes de dejarme guiar aún más por ella, me desabroché el cinturón y desabotoné el botón, dando el claro mensaje de que quería que me tocara ahí. Ella captó mi intención y por primera vez sentí una mano distinta a la mía tocándome. Mi pene estaba caliente y pulsante y ella parecía muy inmersa en la tarea de masturbarme.

 _—¿Siempre se te pone así?_ —consultó.

 _—Sí, pero hoy está especialmente duro_ —confesé.

Ese día que lo hicimos no nos habíamos tocado casi, por lo que todo eso eran vivencias nuevas.

 _—¿Está bien si te miro?_ —interrogó curiosa.

Una cosa era que me tocara y me sintiera, verme era algo diferente, pero era lo natural ¿no? ya lo habíamos hecho y si era honesto y fiel a la verdad, yo también esperaba verla a ella desnuda, y observarla, y si mostrarme a ella era una espacie de intercambio equivalente, bien lo valía. Asentí. Me recosté en la cama y me saqué el pantalón y la ropa interior, mostrándole mi erección en su máxima expresión.

 _—De verdad es grande y muy suave_ —comentó —. _¿Podrías quitarte todo?_

Sí, podía. No me jactaba de eso, pero mi musculatura estaba desarrollada y no me avergonzaba en lo más mínimo mostrar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero ella seguía todavía muy vestida.

 _—¿Y tú?_ —la encaré.

Ella sonrió y se quitó casi todo, quedando sólo en ropa interior. La visión de ella semidesnuda y los gemidos del televisor me tenían caliente y sensible.

El ver que su ropa interior inferior claramente marcada por la humedad me volvió loco.

 _—Tú también estás excitada_ —aseguré.

 _—Sí, lo estoy_ —confirmó —. _¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?_

Me di el gusto de quitarle la ropa restante yo mismo, para no tardar en ver desaparecer mis dedos en su húmeda y cálida intimidad. No creía haber tocado nunca algo que se le pareciera, era extraño, agradable y excitante. La anatomía femenina ciertamente guardaba más misterios que la masculina y comencé mi investigación observando su rostro y los espasmos muy reveladores que su cuerpo no podía evitar. A esa altura no tenía idea de si la televisión estaba o no prendida, porque no tenía ninguna incidencia.

Estar dentro de Rukia era probablemente la mejor sensación del mundo. Era tan estrecha que el vaivén era difícil. Me tenía atrapado y no tenía ánimos de escapar y por lo que podía apreciar ella se veía notablemente más agradada. Juntos íbamos a conseguir que aquella práctica se volviera algo realmente especial, porque estábamos recién aprendiendo y ya se sentía así de bien.

.

Faltaban pocos días para que ella se marchara y trataba de no estar triste por eso, sino de disfrutar cada momento con ella. Después de la ida al motel nuestros encuentros sexuales aumentaron y difícilmente no terminábamos en algo más subido de tono, estando a escasos segundos de ser descubiertos.

Había decidido ayudar a papá en la clínica durante ese año para adquirir experiencia, todavía no me quitaba el sueño el convertirme en médico, pero creía que era algo a lo que podía dedicarme, tendría las facilidades para estudiar, ahorraría dinero y así permitirme el ir a ver a mi novia cuando la extrañara demasiado.

Y así lo hice durante un tiempo. Poco a poco, semana tras semana yo notaba como las llamadas de Rukia se hacían menos frecuentes, ella excusándose en que estaba complicada con todo lo que tenía que estudiar y en estar acostumbrándose a su nuevo ambiente, eso hasta que sólo sabía de ella cuando yo era el que la iba a ver o la llamaba. Llegó el día que me sentí una carga para ella y nuestra relación en algo insostenible. Yo no estaba preparado para terminar con ella porque la seguía queriendo, pero no parecía que hubiese otra manera de proceder, sin embargo no era algo que pudiera hacer por teléfono, por lo que esperaría a verla y preguntarle si todavía tenía intenciones de seguir con lo nuestro, por lo que fui a verla de sorpresa.

Ella no escondió el hecho de que no me esperaba. Me sentí incómodo y herido por su actitud, pero traté de que el sentirme así no me desviara de mi verdadero propósito y en cuanto estuvimos en un lugar adecuado se lo pregunté.

 _—¿Estás viendo a alguien más?_ —inquirí.

 _—¿Qué? ¡No!_ —respondió rápidamente.

 _—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ —exigí saber —. _Pensé que habíamos acordado que intentaríamos estar juntos, pero apenas pudimos sobrellevar nuestra relación unos pocos meses…_

 _—Ichigo yo… tengo que decirte algo_ —habló con un volumen bajo.

Me preparé para escuchar que estaba con alguien y que quería terminar conmigo. Era lo más obvio después de todo, ella fue la que cambió de ambiente, a ella le había cambiado la vida… para mí todo seguía siendo lo mismo.

 _—Estoy embarazada_ —dijo cabizbaja —. _Pero no me siento capaz de llevar a cabo esto… voy a interrumpirlo._

De todas las cosas que no me vi venir esa fue una de ellas. Comencé a temblar.

 _—¿Es mío?_ —quise comprobar.

 _—¡Por supuesto que sí! Nunca he estado con nadie más y lo sabes_ —respondió ofendida.

 _—¡No lo sé! Yo ya no te conozco. La mujer de la que enamoré no me diría algo tan horrible como lo que me acabas de decir_ —bramé con indignación.

 _—¡Tengo un futuro por delante! ¡No va a ser tu vida la que va a cambiar!_ —gritó exasperada.

 _—Si ese hijo es mío no te atrevas a hacer algo en contra de su_ vida —la amenacé.

 _—Esa es mi decisión_ —refutó.

 _—No, es mi hijo de quien estás hablando_ —expuse —. _Tú y yo lo creamos._

 _—No puedo hacerme responsable. Me gusta lo que estoy viviendo, y amo lo que estudio_ —expresó —. É _ste no es el momento para eso._

 _—Está bien. No lo hagas… tenlo y entrégamelo y no tendrás que volver a saber de nosotros nunca más_ —manifesté —. _Me aseguraré de que no hagas nada estúpido._

Me fui al hostal en el que estaba hospedado y me pasé la noche llorando como un niño. Estaba decepcionado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ella era una egoísta y nunca me había percatado de eso. Jamás había dado muestras de eso. Decidí que me iría a vivir ahí, cuidaría de mi hijo y me convertiría en su sombra hasta que llegara el momento, pero cuando desperté, pasado el mediodía, Rukia había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna clase de rastro, llevándose consigo la respuesta de si había atentado o no contra la vida de nuestro hijo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola ¿qué tal? finalmente se enteran de por qué Ichigo está tan enojado con Rukia, y seamos sinceros... tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo.**

 **Les cuento que la próxima semana me voy de viaje y no estoy segura de si volveré a actualizar antes de irme, todo depende de ustedes, ya saben a qué me refiero :manipulación: jajajaja de no actualizar antes, les informo desde ya que este fanfiction entra en receso hasta mayo. Me pondré al día en cuanto pueda.**

 **Muchos saludos. Gracias por el apoyo recibido hasta ahora ;)**


	6. Capítulo V

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: temática fuerte y posiblemente puede herir susceptibilidades. Lenguaje expresivo y directo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Por más que miraba la pantalla donde se veía lo que la cámara había captado, menos crédito le daba a mis ojos que de todas las mujeres en el mundo era precisamente a _ella_ a quien veía. Golpeé con mi puño la mesa, y soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que me había lastimado con aquel golpazo, e ignoré el dolor.

 _—Oye, si vas a comenzar a destruir mi cuarto de vigilancia te advierto que es mejor que te vayas_ —expuso Yukio calmada pero amenazantemente.

De cualquier modo no necesitaba ver más; ya sabía lo que necesitaba: Ginjo me había drogado y había terminado acostándome con esa mujer que desapareció de mi vida como si nunca hubiese existido, y que así mismo volvió, sin que nadie la llamara.

Volví a mi casa vacía y cerré de un portazo que estaba seguro había hecho temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa del vecino. Me senté en el sillón del living en el que no me sentaba desde que mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaba estudiando y me sentaron ahí, para advertirme de que podía terminar siendo un vago. De eso ya años...

Hacía ya cinco años desde que Rukia se había ido de mi vida, y por el tiempo equivalente a ese yo no pude volver a ser el mismo. Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer la discusión que tuvimos. Nunca les conté a mis padres que Rukia me había dicho que estaba embarazada y que no deseaba tener a ese bebé, y esa incertidumbre de si se había atrevido o no a abortar era lo que me tenía mal. No podía ver niños de más o menos cinco o cuatro años sin mirarlos detalladamente, imaginando que cualquier de esos podía ser el mío. Fantaseé en su apariencia aún ni siquiera sabiendo de si existía o no. Algo dentro de mí me decía que ella no se atrevería, pero la chica con la que estuve por dos años no se parecía a la que vi la última vez. La verdad de por qué no le había dicho sobre lo que ocurrió verdaderamente con Rukia a mi familia, me la guardé para mí mismo y simplemente llegó un día en el que no pude manejarlo más y exploté y terminaron pasando las cosas que pasaron.

Hacía dos años que volví a estudiar por amenazas de mi padre de echarme de la casa. Me daba cierta vergüenza el estar todavía dependiendo de ellos, pero los tres primeros años fueron literalmente un desperdicio y cuando finalmente conseguía estabilidad, ella decidía que era un buen momento para volver y encima me había acostado con ella ¿qué era lo que tenía esa mujer en la cabeza? Traté de recordar más acerca de lo acontecido y me llegaban imágenes que no parecían tener relación entre si y también había conseguido tener una erección en el proceso. Me sentí patético y necesitado y una vez que con ira me encargué del problema recientemente suscitado en mi zona centro sur, me hice una pregunta muy importante… ¿dónde estaba ella ahora? Estaba claro que necesitaba encontrarla y exigirle respuestas, pero ya había intentado dar con ella antes, empezando por el lugar que se suponía era su casa, pero resultó que ella nunca había vivido ahí, y ese fue sólo el principio; su misteriosa vida hizo que me replanteara si en realidad ella me había querido, quitándome día tras día las ganas de creerle a nadie… especialmente a las mujeres.

Llamé a papá, quien se extrañó cuando recibió mi llamado. Debí sentirme ofendido con su exaltación al responderme, pero yo ya había perdido ese derecho.

 _—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Ichigo? Te dije que no hicieras estupideces ¡ni siquiera llevamos un día afuera!_ —exclamó dramático.

 _—Sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo estaban_ —expliqué.

 _—Ah… estamos bien. Tus hermanas están contentas_ —dijo más calmadamente.

Sentí que le quitaron el teléfono a papá. Escuché la voz a de mi madre y sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Mi madre era la persona a la que más me costaba mirar a los ojos. Sabía que la había hecho sufrir con mi actitud, pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo cuando estuve peor…

 _—Hijo_ –saludó mi madre —. _¿Todo bien?_

 _—Todo bien_ —confirmó.

Hacía tiempo que entre nosotros dos las palabras no fluían con facilidad y el silencio que se formó luego de esas pocas palabras lo denotaban.

 _—Sólo llamaba para saber si estaban bien_ —recalqué —. _Sigan pasándolo excelente._

Colgué. Ni siquiera sabía bien para qué los había llamado, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Con la aparición de Rukia me sentía vulnerable y solo… quería protección y contención, pero no sabía cómo pedirla; ni siquiera estaba seguro de merecerlo.

Subí a mi habitación, que tenía un aspecto tan desagradable como sucio que llegó a molestarme incluso. Me acerqué a la cama y saqué las sábanas, no sin antes notar que habían rastros de sangre, y a juzgar por mis heridas, seguramente era mía ¿qué había pasado? Yo no lo recordaba de modo alguno violento, pero las marcas en mi cuerpo y las señas en la cama indicaban otra cosa. Me senté en el colchón y me esforcé en recordar, no obstante no pude. Ordené mi habitación con la secreta creencia y esperanza de que si podía ordenar mi entorno, quizás mi interior también lo lograra, pero cuando estuvo todo limpio y ordenado seguí igual de intranquilo.

Llegó la noche y aun teniendo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza me obligué a mí mismo a acostarme y a dormir, decidido a empezar a buscar a esa… ni siquiera tenía insultos que pudiera abarcar la envergadura de la rabia que se apropiaba de mi cuando la recordaba. Necesitaba cerrar el capítulo más largo y angustiante de mi vida; yo ya no quería seguir mirando a los niños buscando en ellos el rostro de mi hijo o hija. Necesitaba saber la verdad, y seguir adelante…

Desperté horas después, cuando todavía no eran las cinco de la madrugada. Una hora en la que no habían posibilidades de hacer algo distinto a intentar seguir durmiendo o bien levantarse e intentar hacer algo productivo. Escogí la segunda opción. Me levanté y fui a la cocina a preparar un desayuno que en realidad no deseaba tener aún y mejor me desvió al baño. Estando bajo la ducha las heridas en mi espalda seguían escociendo y no dejó de preocuparme el modo en que las había obtenido, puesto que era totalmente incapaz de recordarlo

Prendí el televisor y fue como el colmo que a esa hora dieran el programa de Chappy. Un programa que había salido del aire hacía tres años o eso creía y sentí dolor. Rukia amaba incomprensiblemente a ese conejo, y yo mismo había llegado a sentirme un poco excluido cuando ella expresaba cuánto le gustaba. Sonreí sarcásticamente: la había querido tanto que hasta de un conejo que no existía me había sentido celoso. Cambié el canal y llegué a uno donde sólo había música, y me di cuenta de que no tenía ya un grupo favorito, ni siquiera me gustaba la música ya; miré la hora y ya eran las siete de la mañana; un horario aunque poco habitual para mi estando de vacaciones, era un poco más normal. Decidí que ya estaba de ánimo para desayunar.

Noté que las despensas estaban desprovistas de las cosas que me gustaban, nada extraño, no era que ya no se preocuparan de mi, pero las cosas que antes se daban por hecho ya no eran una obviedad más. Los cereales que ahí habían no eran de mi agrado, la leche sin sabor añadido no era algo que me quitara el sueño, y esos jugos no eran los que le gustaban a mí, y de hecho boté los que estaban ahí: a Yuzu le gustaban porque a Rukia había dejado de venir y a ella comenzaron a agradarle ¿cuántas cosas más me recordaban a ella? y fue duro darme cuenta de que todavía podía haber muchas cosas más: era vergonzoso pero no la había olvidado, y estaba tan consciente de ese hecho como lo estaban en mi familia.

Fui a mi habitación a vestirme un poco más decente. No tenía mejor plan que ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. A mi no se me daba bien cocinar, por lo que iría a comprar cosas que me hicieran la existencia un poco más fácil. No me gustaba demasiado el sabor plástico del ramen, estaba bien para un día, pero mi estómago no lo soportaría más tiempo.

.

Mientras iba de camino a la tienda pensaba en mi familia... ¿sería bueno ir donde ellos estaban? Llegar de sorpresa e intentar acercarme a ellos ¿o resultaría poco beneficioso para ellos? Ellos no me invitaron a ir, a pesar de saber que no tenía nada que hacer, pero no podía mosquearme por eso. Era ilegitimo que lo hiciera después de los escándalos que hice deseando que me dejaran solo, que dejaran de mirarme con lástima cuando llegaba ebrio y que sobretodo dejaran de preguntarme cómo estaba. Agité la cabeza y dejé de pensar en eso, y me concentré en el camino.

La tienda a la que acostumbraba a ir estaba cerrada, por lo que a regañadientes me dirigí a una que estaba más alejada. Esa "tienda" estaba ubicada en una zona más residencial y estaba claro con que sólo por el sector en el que estaba ubicada las cosas costarían más caras, aun siendo las mismas que podría obtener de haber estado la tienda habitual. Recorrí los pasillos que eran tan poco familiares para mí, esa ciertamente no era una tienda, era un supermercado. Me costaba encontrar las cosas que quería porque no sabía dónde estaban ubicadas y de pronto, en medio del pasillo de los dulces y galletas, vi a Rukia.

Una sensación de cosquilleo me invadió súbitamente al reconocerla. El aire se hizo más dificultoso de respirar, mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón latió como no lo hacía desde la última vez que la vi. Rukia estaba casi igual, exceptuando por su pelo y que había adquirido un poco más de cuerpo desde ese entonces. Ella parecía totalmente inmersa escogiendo chocolates y recordé que los que le gustaban estaban en la parte superior, a la que ella era probable que no llegaría.

La seguí por los pasillos pensando en qué debería hacer. Había pasado años pensando en que en cuánto la viera la enfrentaría y la acorralaría, pero ahora que la tenía ahí, después de cinco años, me acobardaba de sólo pensar estar a tres metros cerca de ella. Finalmente ella terminó sus comprar y yo siendo seguido por el guardia que encontró sospechoso mi comportamiento, y su conjetura se confirmó cuando por seguirla a ella no compré nada.

La seguí hasta el estacionamiento y observé que se acercó a un auto que era carísimo, la marca y el modelo eran ostentosos e incluso el color era pretencioso, al ser poco habitual. Sonreí irónicamente y mis suposición, al menos la de que ella tenía mucho dinero, se confirmó. Algo de todo había sido cierto...

Observé como guardaba las muchas bolsas que había adquirido tras su compra y era sorprendente cuán fuerte parecía teniendo ese tamaño. Todavía sentía la mirada del guardia sobre mí, en mi nuca. Tratando de evadir el problema del guardia que estaba atento a cada uno de mis pasos, tomé la decisión que tanto me había estado costando tomar y me dirigí hacia ella. A medida que me acercaba sin que ella me notara, podía sentir una fragancia alarmantemente atractiva y recordé que ese mismo olor lo había sentido antes…

 _—Rukia Kuchiki… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ —hablé con aspereza.

Su expresión ante mi presencia fue de puro terror y comenzó a temblar. Me sentí grande e imponente. Una parte de mí se alegró de ver esa reacción.

 _—Yo me he acordado de ti durante estos años… y si soy honesto no hay mucho que quiera saber de ti realmente, excepto una cosa: ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué fue lo que hiciste con mi hijo?_ —la interrogué con seriedad.

Comencé a acercarme, pensaba exigirle que me respondiera aquello que me estaba carcomiendo desde hacía media década, pero lo que salió de su boca me tomó por sorpresa, y definitivamente no era la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho.

 _—Aléjate de mí o voy a gritar. Puto y abusivo violador_ —espetó ya más empoderada.

Sus palabras lograron su cometido. Miré un poco mejor su rostro, su labio estaba lastimado y tenía magulladuras en sus antebrazos. ¿Abusivo y violador? ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

 _—Respóndeme la jodida pregunta que te hice_ —exigí.

 _—Como te acerques voy a llamar a la policía y le diré a todos lo que me hiciste_ —insistió.

¿Qué le había hecho yo si la que me había dejado había sido ella? La que me dijo que esperaba un bebé mío y me dijo que lo abortaría como si se tratara de un quiste había sido ella… ¿quién había sido la abusiva?

 _—¿De qué hablas?_ —consulté completamente perdido.

Su expresión ya no demostraba pavor, sino todo lo contrario.

 _—Abusaste de mí, Kurosaki_ —habló claramente —. _Me metiste tu asqueroso pene aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. No escuchaste mis palabras, y mi fuerza no fue suficiente para detenerte. Si no te denuncié fue porque respeto a tu familia, pero como te acerques de nuevo no lo pensaré dos veces._

Con esas palabras de pronto los recuerdos que parecían bloqueados se liberaron y fui capaz de remembrar que había habido una lucha, las heridas en mi cuerpo se justificaron y la sangre en mi cama tuvo una explicación. No pude negar la acusación y el que comenzó a temblar fui yo; las piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

 _—Te acuerdas ¿cierto?_ —dijo enojada —. _¿Qué es lo que haces ahora? ¿te drogas y bebes alcohol hasta perder la dignidad?_

El que pensara que tenía derecho a juzgarme hizo que recuperara la fuerza. De todas las personas ella no era quién para decirme algo, pero no sabía cómo defenderme después de lo que acababa de impugnarme, y yo había recordado apenas algo, pero lo suficiente como para no poder refutar nada. En ese momento, estando frente a ella, habiéndome enterado lo que había hecho con ella en contra de su voluntad, habiéndola forzado a recibirme en su interior me sentí desprovisto de voluntad. La ira que sentía se había ido y la había reemplazado sólo la incertidumbre que me acompañaba desde aquel día en el que todo se había desmoronado; sólo tuve la energía de preguntarle lo que me mortificaba día tras día después de haberlo sabido, y la dignidad de la que ella me acusó que perdía cada vez que tomaba de esa manera volví a abandonarla, para saber algo que necesitaba saber y sin importarme si sonaba a ruego le pregunté:

 _—Por favor, Rukia dímelo. Ya no puedo vivir así… ¿qué hiciste con mi hijo?_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora si que si no podré actualizar más hasta dentro de un mes. Quiza un poco menos, pero no me comprometo hasta mayo ;-; lo siento. Voy a viajar y a la vuelta voy a estar ocupadísima los primeros días._**

 ** _No los manipularé por reviews en esta ocasión jajajaja pero recuerden que siempre son importantes sus opiniones y siempre quiero saber qué les va pareciendo la evolucion_** ** _—o involución_** ** _— de la historia (reconozco que se transformó en mi favorita de escribir y me cuesta dejarla justo ahí)_**

 ** _Hasta pronto queridos lectores... nos estamos leyendo._**


	7. Capítulo VI

**_Bleach_**

 ** _Ichigo / Rukia_**

 ** _Advertencia: temática fuerte y mención a tópicos controversiales: alcohol, drogas, violación, aborto. Vocabulario soez._**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _—No hay hijo, Kurosaki_ —dijo.

La odié. Siempre en el fondo quise creer que ella no se atrevería, que ella debía de algún modo cambiado de parecer, qué había estado asustada y que por eso me había dicho las cosas que me había dicho; y por ese motivo en el fondo que yo no podía seguir mi vida, porque creí que mi hijo sí existía y vivía en algún lugar, lejos de mí, pero que estaba bien y feliz…

 _—Es una hija…_ —reveló.

El sentimiento de pérdida que experimenté por unos pocos segundos fue reemplazado de inmediato por una alegría inmensa, porque yo sabía que no era posible que hubiese querido a alguien que se hubiese atrevido a matar a su propio hijo, pero aquello traía junto consigo más preguntas, pero la más importante había sido contestada.

 _—¿Y dónde está? ¿puedo conocerla? ¿Está todo bien con ella?_ _—interrogué, y con miedo hice la última pregunta_ —. _¿Ella sabe de mí…?_

Observé cómo ella se cruzó de brazos y cómo le costó mantener una sonrisa oculta.

 _—Ella está en casa y está bien. Es una niña perfectamente sana y feliz_ —respondió.

¿Qué había de las demás preguntas? ¿Por qué no las respondió?

 _—¿Sabe de mí?_ –reiteré.

El silencio, decían, que muchas veces otorgaba más respuestas que la misma contestación en si… lamenté el no poder hacer nada para poder cambiar ese hecho, porque no dependió de mi hasta ese minuto. Yo la quería y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ella existía o no. Las mujeres reclaman por sus derechos, pero son pocos los de los hombres en esos casos, yo no podía haber hecho que evitara abortar si ella no hubiese decido tenerlo finalmente, y eso me parecía injusto.

 _—Sí, sí sabe_ –contestó sorprendiéndome —. _Sabe quién eres y ha querido conocerte desde siempre._

No era una persona emocional, pero desde hacía años que ese tema era mi fibra sensible y el saber que ella quería conocerme, que me buscaba y que no podía encontrarme me enternecía y me hacía sentir culpable. Aun cuando no lo era...

 _—Escucha… no se bien qué pasó anoche… No sé bien ni siquiera qué fue lo que pasó hace cinco años_ —expresé mi sentir —. _No siento que estés siendo justa conmigo y con nuestra hija… nuestros problemas son sólo nuestros por favor… no la hagas parte de esto._

Rukia me quedó mirando con sus ojos que tanto me habían llamado la atención la primera vez que los vi, provocando que me pusiera nervioso, a pesar de que iba en contra de todo lo que me había dicho a mí mismo que era lo que debía sentir respecto a ella. Ella todavía me hacía sentir de la misma forma…

 _—Volví por eso_ —justificó —. _Cometí un error al alejarlos._

No imaginé que ella iba a ser tan racional después de haber hecho lo que había hecho. El solo saber que existía esa niña me hacía tan feliz que aplacaba esos cinco años de inseguridades, pero me hacía lamentar el no conocerla… el no haber podido estar con ella, sin embargo su disposición me dejó mudo.

 _—Quiero conocerla_ —pedí.

 _—Sí_ —aceptó.

 _—¿Cuándo?_ —intenté averiguar.

Ella titubeó, pero respondió:

 _—¿Quieres ir ahora?_ —consultó.

Miré mi ropa y sentí que no era la adecuada para conocer a la persona más importante de mi vida, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad. No quería desperdiciar más tiempo e hice lo único que fui capaz de hacer: asentir.

Ella me preguntó si andaba en auto y yo negué. No le dije que en realidad mi padre me había quitado la licencia después de empotrar el auto de la familia contra un árbol y que desde entonces no conducía. De eso ya tres años.

Era más que sólo extraño estar compartiendo el auto con quien acababa de acusarme de haber abusado de ella y que se encontrara tan tranquila. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, enrostrarle otras cuantas, pero por sobretodo quería que me hablara de ella.

 _—Tuviste… ¿fue un embarazo tranquilo?_ —consulté.

Quería saberlo todo de mi hija, de quien aún no sabía su nombre, pero ya lo averiguaría…

 _—En realidad no. Fue complicado… a los dos meses y medio estuve a punto de perderla… me caí_ —dijo apagadamente —. _Ahí fue cuando supe que en realidad nunca hubiese podido abortar._

La honestidad fue brutal. A mí la sola mención al asunto me hacía enfadar.

 _—Fue también cuando mi hermano descubrió mi estado y por decirlo de alguna manera… no le gustó ni siquiera un poco. Ahora es él quien la consciente y la malcría… y quien hizo todo lo posible para ella superara esa prueba_ —expresó con una sonrisa.

 _—¿Vives con él aún?_ —consulté.

Quería saber si le había dado a mi hija una imagen masculina con la cual suplirme, no obstante tenía miedo de indagar y descubrir que ella hubiese rehecho su vida, dejándome a mí en ridículo por patético y pendejo por no superarlo.

 _—Un tiempo, pero él se casó y yo decidí que era el momento de ser independiente. No quise ser toda la vida una carga para mi hermano_ —explicó —. _Además terminé mis estudios y soy capaz de darle una buena vida a ella._

Me sonrojé y me avergoncé. En mi estado de mayor estupidez perdí tanto tiempo que yo no podía decir que tenía algo que ofrecerle. Ni siquiera podía llevarla y traerla en auto a ningún lugar…

Reconocí las calles como las que conducían a las mismas que recorrí buscándola cuando desapareció, y terminó estacionándose frente a esa gran muralla contra la que tantas botellas rompí y otra tantas veces recorrí.

 _—Antes había un árbol que era mi favorito…_ —comentó.

Sabía bien cuál era ese árbol, fue el que me costó la mayor de las discusiones con mi padre. Lo cierto es que yo sabía cuánto le gustaba ese árbol y un día drogado y alcoholizado quise echarlo abajo. Lo conseguí finalmente a un alto precio…

 _—¿Cómo se llama?_ –interrogué comenzando a ponerme nervioso y a cambiar el tema —. _¿Cómo es ella? ¿Qué le gusta?_

 _—Ella es un_ _poco distinta a las niñas de su edad. No le gusta el rosado y tampoco el purpura… No le gustan los vestidos y no cometas el error de regalarle una muñeca_ —explicó.

Ella se rio y podía observar con claridad con cuánta alegría hablaba de ella.

 _—Me recuerda a alguien la descripción_ —acoté —. _A Karin._

 _—Karin_ —dijo

Ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y fue incómodo. Hacía un rato ya que habíamos aparcado y seguíamos ahí… mi hija, que aunque la había imaginado siempre como un niño más bien, a pocos metros. Me bajé temblando como una hoja de ese auto que olía a cuero y a una fragancia dulzona.

 _—Se llama Masaki_ —dijo.

Aquello me tomó completamente de sorpresa. Fue algo que jamás esperé.

 _—Se llama como mi madre…_ —verbalicé lo obvio, sorprendido.

Ella se detuvo y me explicó el motivo.

 _—Ella ha sido la única mujer que me trató como su hija. Es el único referente de madre que tengo… yo… la aprecio mucho_ —respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Llegó un hombre que le pidió las llaves a Rukia para estacionar el auto y recién entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad lo de _"tener dinero"_ tomaba otro significado.

— _Ella debe estar esperándome. Quería ir conmigo, pero estaba muy helado y no hace mucho se recuperó de un resfriado…_ –manifestó -. _Desde hoy te estoy confiando a la persona más importante para mí. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros se va a quedar ahí… no quiero hablarlo, no voy a mencionar nada de eso jamás. Lo que pasó esa noche sólo lo sabemos los dos… con esto te quiero decir que nos relacionaremos exclusivamente por ella._

Ella le indicó al hombre que llegó que bajara las demás bolsas y ella tomó una en particular y entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía nada para ella.

 _—Creo que mejor vuelvo después_ —le avisé.

 _—No te atrevas_ —amenazó —. _Masaki quiere verte y no quiero hacerla esperar más. Ya le hice suficiente daño._

Asentí. Temblaba… iba a conocer el rostro de mi hija, en la que tanto pensé en esos años.

Caminé sin fijarme demasiado en los detalles de esa mansión. No podía ser una casa. Desde afuera no se veía tan grande.

De pronto mientras veía una lámpara de lágrimas que de seguro costaba más que mi casa completa escuché unos pasos corriendo.

 _—¡Mamá!_ —exclamó feliz.

No podía verla, y sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Rukia le susurró algo al oido y mis pensamientos chocaban unos contra otros hasta que ella notó mi presencia y mis ojos y los de ella se encontraron. Ella lo supo y yo lo supe; fue instantáneo.

 _—¿Papá?_ —preguntó insegura.

Yo asentí y caminé hacia ella y me agaché. Quise levantarla y abrazarla, pero lo que menos quería era asustarla y hacerla sentir incómoda, por lo que me contuve.

Sentí sus manos pequeñas en mis mejillas y sus ojos azules mirando lo que descubría a través del tacto, como comprobando.

 _—Tu barba pica_ —dijo sonriendo.

Me toqué donde ella había palpado y sonreí. Efectivamente picaba.

 _—¿No te gusta?_ —consulté divertido.

Ella negó energéticamente con una sonrisa enorme. Masaki era muy linda.

Miré a Rukia quien se veía conmovida. Dirigí de nuevo mí mirada a esa niña, sin poder creer que fuera ella realmente y no un sueño o un espejismo. ¿No estaba drogado de nuevo? Me sentía como si lo estuviera…

 _—Tengo hermanos ¿los tengo?_ —interrogó —. _Quiero conocerlos._

 _—No tengo más hijos_ —respondí —. _¿Quieres hermanos?_

Observé con claridad que aquella negación la decepcionó.

 _—Sí_ —confirmó.

Estiré mi mano y toqué su mejilla suave. Era lo más terso que había tocado nunca. Ella cerró los ojos y se sujetó a mi muñeca con firmeza y después enterró su rostro en mi ropa. La abracé y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Fue amor a primera vista y cuando traté de alejarme, ella no me dejó. Se cubrió y se aferró con fuerza, y comprendí que ella estaba llorando y la dejé hacerlo, sin avergonzarla, sin decirle nada.

 _—Misaki_ —habló Rukia —. _Papá tiene cosas que hacer… nosotras hablamos de esto._

Sentí como se asió más a mí y opté por sentarme en el suelo, llevándola conmigo.

 _—No volveré a irme nunca más_ —juré —. _Estoy feliz de poder estar contigo y de conocerte._

Veía su pelo oscuro y acaricie su sedoso cabello. Estaba completamente absorto con ella.

Su agarre fue menos potente y me miró con los ojos cristalizados. Era tan parecida a su madre que era indudable que era suya, sin embargo de mí no tenía nada, y aun así yo sabía que era mía.

Ella me preguntó por mi familia y le hablé de todos y fue inesperado que supiera tan bien de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Parecía especialmente interesada en Karin. No mucho rato después apareció una mujer joven que se la llevó con ella para vestirla.

 _—Es hermosa_ —susurré.

 _—Lo es_ —dijo orgullosa.

 _—Es igual a ti_ —manifesté.

No quise decirle que era hermosa, pero el comentario fue inevitable, era obvio que el parecido era evidente. Rukia se sonrojó.

 _—Sólo puedo decirte que… gracias por no haber hecho lo que en más de alguna ocasión di por hecho que harías_ —agradecí.

 _—¿En ocasiones?_ —interpeló ella.

 _—Siempre preferí creer que no habías sido capaz; que no te habías atrevido a hacerlo al final_ —manifesté.

Ella iba a acotar algo más, me quedó mirando de una forma que fue algo que no me cupo duda alguna, pero no fue verbalizado y yo no lo iba a permitir. No quería más suposiciones, sino hechos concretos

 _—Si tienes algo que decir,_ dímelo —exigí.

 _—No es mi intención interrumpir tu vida… pero Masaki te_ _necesita_ —reveló — _. No puedo seguir intentando cubrir el sol con un dedo. Ella quiere conocerte, a ti te negué el poder hacerlo y no quiero que llegue el día de mañana y ella me culpe por eso. Tampoco quiero que tú me odies.  
_

 _—Me has robado tiempo valioso. Tiempo que no voy a poder recuperar_ —hablé calmadamente.

 _—Lo sé_ —reconoció.

 _—¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ —quise saber —. _¿Qué fue lo que hice tan mal?_

Ella evitaba mirarme y yo necesitaba una respuesta. Cinco años haciéndome preguntas sobre su paradero y las razones que pudo haber tenido para haberse ido sin explicarme nada. Me acerqué y sentí la amenaza latente que era estar cerca de ella, pero el peligro me llamaba la atención más que amedrentarme y fui contra lo que me decía que mi instinto me decía que tenía que hacer. Su olor, sus ojos, su hermoso rostro un poquito más lleno que en la adolescencia era todavía más lindo que antes y la fragancia de un perfume más adulto me cautivó, pero traté de ignorar ese impulso que sentí de besarla y exigirle explicaciones. Imágenes de esa noche irrumpieron en mi mente y en esos recuerdos pude visualizarla perfectamente bien. Esa noche yo supe que estaba con ella, no justifico lo que hice, pero entiendo mi reacción tan violenta. Me alejé, y no tardó en volver a llegar Masaki.

— _Me tengo que ir_ —hablé finalmente.

— _¿Por qué?_ —me preguntó triste.

— _Volveré tan pronto como pueda_ —le hice ver.

Ella aceptó después de que su madre le dijo que yo volvería esa misma tarde. Y lo haría. Rukia me acompañó hasta la salida, a la que parecía que caminábamos pero jamás llegábamos.

— _¿Es cierto lo de que puedo volver esta tarde?_ —demandé una confirmación.

— _Si tú quieres, ya te dije, no es mi intención interrumpir tu vida y podrás ser parte de su vida tanto como lo desees. Yo no volveré a interferir. Ya confirmé que me equivoqué y le hice daño a quienes no lo merecían._

Traté de encontrar un doble sentido a sus palabras pero no lo encontré.

— _Volveré más tarde_ –corroboré.

Me fui tan pronto como pude de su territorio. No tenía nada qué hacer pero estaba demasiado emocional como para seguir ahí como si nada. La presencia de Rukia me afectaba y ni hablar de la de mi hija, a lo que de algun modo se me hacía difícil de creer pero en el fondo no, porque yo sentía que Rukia no iba a ser capaz, aunque los malos pensamientos en muchas oportunidades me podían. Suspiré aliviado y feliz… el sol parecía volver a salir.

Llegué a casa y me pareció ver algo distinto a como lo dejé, pero de nuevo, no era algo de lo que podía estar seguro. Avancé hacia la cocina y me encontré a mi madre sentada.

— _¿Mamá?_ —interrogué sorprendido —. _¿Qué haces acá?_

Ella se acercó y comenzó a tocarme el rostro y a tantearme.

— _¿Estás realmente bien?_ —preguntó —. _¿No estás herido?_

Me cuestioné los motivos que podría haber tenido mi madre para volver, pero no llegué a dar con ellos, sin embargo no podía decir que el que ella pensara algo así de mi era algo que pudiera ofenderme.

— _Estoy bien, mamá_ —respondí —. _Estoy de verdad bien._

Mamá me quedó mirando extrañada y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— _Rukia volvió… y trajo consigo a nuestra hija_ –solté -. _Es hermosa mamá, tienes que conocerla._

Me miró descolada y luego con una sonrisa que ocupó todo su rostro. Me dejé consentir por mamá como si fuera un niño pequeño, notando por primera vez cuánta falta me había hecho.

— _Sentí que me necesitabas_ –acotó ella -. _Hacía tiempo que no tenía esa sensación...  
_

Me quedé dormido y desperté más tarde con el olor a comida. Mi estómago rugió reocnociendo ese aroma como el que pertenecía al de mi comida favorita.

— _No le he dicho nada aún a tus hermanas ni a tu padre aún_ –recalcó -. _No quiero apurarte y decirte que comas rápido... pero quiero conocer a mi nieta._

Ella sonrió y yo sonreí. La vida parecía volver a encausarse…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que estén bien... habia dicho un mes, pero lo cierto es que en mis planes no esperé que donde estoy (Atlantic City, New Jersey, Estados Unidos) ayer nevara, y como no estaba preparada para salir, me vi atrapada en el hotel y sí, escribí... ha sido difícil no escribir estos días... extraño sus reviews y mis ideas parecen congeladas justo como el día de ayer. Ojalá les guste... era necesario un capítulo introductorio para el nuevo rumbo que tomará Ichigo.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta pronto!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Nunca olvidaré el sonido de la palma de mi madre al encontrarse con la mejilla de Rukia. Sonó tan fuerte que retumbó en aquel espacioso lugar provocando un sonido hueco; mucho menos olvidaré el abrazo afectuoso que le dio justo después. Mi hija –adoraba llamarla así– apareció y yo no quería que la primera impresión de mi madre fuera negativa, porque tan pronto al verla le pedí que me enseñara su habitación, mientras mi madre resolvía los conflictos que tuviera con Rukia.

Mi pequeña tenía un vocabulario muy rebuscado y escucharla hablar de la relación existente entre sus juguetes, fuera de aburrirme, me pareció de lo más interesante… Los niños tenían mucha imaginación ¿en qué momento la perdían? Y lo que más me fascinaba era que para ella, a pesar de sólo conocerme hacía unas cuantas horas, no me trataba como un extraño, ni tampoco trataba de mantener distancia, muy por el contrario, parecía muy familiarizada conmigo, como si yo hubiese sido siempre parte de su vida, y así parecía que había sido y eso era exclusivo trabajo de Rukia.

Mamá había dicho que quería conocer a su nieta, pero la conversación con Rukia estaba tardando; Esperaba que mamá no le hubiese dicho nada vergonzoso, aunque ella tenía claro que mi comportamiento había sido malo, no quería que supiera que había sido además lamentable.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y a mamá asomarse tímidamente en la habitación de Masaki. Sus ojos vidriosos indicaban que estaba emocionada.

 _—Masaki_ —le hablé —. _Ella es Masaki también… tu abuela._

Mi hija dejó el juguete que tenía a mano y la quedó mirando fijamente.

 _—No luce como una abuela_ —dijo con seriedad.

 _—¿Y cómo me imaginabas?_ —consultó mi madre.

 _—El pelo blanco, más mayor y arrugada_ —contestó.

.

Una vez en casa mamá no paró de hablar de su nieta, ella al igual que yo se enamoró a primera vista de ella.

 _—Tenemos que presentársela a tus hermanas y a tu padre_ —concluyó —. _Isshin se volverá loco de amor por ella._

 _—Temo que la asuste_ —respondí.

 _—Eso… es algo que podría pasar_ —aceptó ella.

 _—No quiero arruinarles las vacaciones… yo… ya he hecho_ suficiente —reconocí.

 _—¿Arruinar qué? ¿El auto? ¿La confianza en ti? ¿Ese pobre árbol? ¿La puerta del baño que tuvimos que derribar cuando no contestabas mientras corría la ducha? ¿la infinidad de sábanas que tuvimos que botar porque las estropeaste con tu vómito?_ —enumeró —. _Especifica._

Me dejé caer en el sillón, y fui recordando cada uno de los momentos que ella mencionó, y esos eran sólo los más destacables y de los que ellos se habían enterado, porque tenía un montón de cosas más en mi historial que ellos ni siquiera llegarían a imaginar...

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me desordenó el pelo, como si este necesitara ayuda para desordenarse aún más.

 _—Recuérdalo, pero no lo tengas presente… esas cosas ya pasaron y dejaron de tener importancia ahora que hiciste algo realmente bien_ —reveló.

 _—No he hecho nada bueno_ —destaqué.

 _—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y esa niña maravillosa Rukia la creó sola?_ —manifestó.

 _—Hasta hoy no sabía que existía... todo lo que es ella gracias a su madre_ —respondí abatido.

 _—No sé por qué sucedió todo esto o qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero aun cuando es importante resolver los asuntos del pasado no es bueno enfocarse en eso… el futuro es lo que es posible cambiar_ —dijo pensativa.

Lo que decía mi madre era completamente cierto. No había modo que pudiera cambiar el pasado, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de estar en la vida de quien tan pronto apareció, se convirtió en lo más importante.

.

Por tercera vez ese día, ya siendo de noche, me vi frente a esa puerta. Temblaba y estaba asustado. Esperaba que mi hija estuviera durmiendo, no porque no quisiera verla, sino que tenía asuntos que resolver con su madre. Quería saber cómo procederíamos de ahí en adelante, quería saber cómo lo resolveríamos.

 _—Kurosaki…_ —dijo ella al verme.

El tono de su voz había cambiado un poco, convirtiéndose en uno muy agradable. Se había suavizado con el tiempo.

 _—No es mi intención interrumpirte, pero necesito saber y estar seguro de que no vas a desaparecer de un momento a otro_ —relaté —. Es algo que se te da demasiado bien.

Ella se relajó y me invitó a sentarme en un salón donde los sillones y los sitiales gritaban: _"cuesto más que tu vida"._

 _—Volví y te busqué porque quiero que seas parte de la vida de nuestra hija, ya te lo dije. Cometí un error al alejarlos. No debí permitir que pasara todo este tiempo_ —reconoció.

 _—Si tu sabías que yo estaba dispuesto a aceptarla y quererla desde el comienzo… ¿por qué…?_ —pregunté más afectado de lo que quise demostrar.

Esa era la pregunta que más me rondaba por la cabeza… ¿por qué…?

 _—Cuando lo descubrí tenía dos meses… estaba asustada porque mi vida era_ _perfecta como estaba: tenía amigos, estudiaba lo que quería, estaba viviendo sola por primera vez; estaba en el apogeo de mi juventud. Las cosas entre los dos no estaban bien y mayormente por mi culpa. En el fondo en algún momento sentí que eras una carga. No te confundas… yo te amaba, pero no estabas conmigo, no eras parte de mi nuevo mundo y un hijo no era algo que tuviera en mis planes… de verdad pensé que la solución podía ser lo que te mencioné que haría y de un momento a otro apareciste y tuve que decírtelo; en el fondo esperaba que me dijeras lo que dijiste, pero eso me hizo enojar más… para ese entonces yo ya tenía dos meses y medio_ —narró incómoda y se quedó un momento en silencio.

¿Dos meses y medio? ¿No había sido cuando ella me había dicho que había tenido una amenaza de pérdida?

 _—La misma noche de ese día en que discutimos sufrí la caída que me tuvo al borde de la pérdida. Tuve que llamar a mi hermano y contarle_ —relató — _. Él nunca supo de ti, porque a diferencia de ti, Ichigo, mi familia no es algo en lo que pueda apoyarme. Él trajo consigo a los mejores médicos aun cuando pensaba que era un error que estuviera embarazada a esa edad. Fueron dos días en los que no pude mover un músculo mientras pensaba en que tal vez el bebé que se suponía odiaba desaparecería y lograría que tener mi vida normal de vuelta, sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era en ti y en tu cara de decepción si te lo contaba si es que finalmente ocurría… quizá si lo perdía no me creerías que no lo había hecho a propósito y no tardé en darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba asustada de perderlos ambos, no sólo a ti y fue cuando acepté a mi bebé…_

Rukia nunca había sido de hablar mucho, era más de actuar y hablar menos, pero le creí. Y dolió cuando habló en pasado sobre que me amaba, eso implicaba que en el presente ya no lo hacía; me recordé a mí mismo que no era algo que debería afectarme.

 _—¿Y por qué no volviste luego si sabías dónde encontrarme?_ —pregunté herido.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

 _—Para cuando pude salir de la clínica completamente estabilizada ya tenía poco más de tres meses. Había perdido ya el semestre y mi hermano me dijo si quería seguir estudiando en otro país él estaba dispuesto a apoyarme. Acepté._

La indignación se apropiaba de mí, porque en sus decisiones nunca me consideró.

 _—Sigues sin responderme por qué no me buscaste antes_ —manifesté.

Ella me miró fijamente y me dirigió una mirada que se suponía debía contestarme esa pregunta por sí misma.

 _—Volví antes…_ —confesó —. _Pero lo que vi no me gustó y no pensé que fuera algo bueno que te acercaras a nuestra hija. Tu estilo de vida no parecía el adecuado y creí que tal vez lo último que necesitabas era un hijo._

¿Había vuelto antes? Por mucho que fuera su madre no tenía derecho a decidir así por mí y por ella.

 _—Eso no podías tú saberlo_ —dictaminé.

 _—¿Y qué querías que pensara si te vi con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo mientras metías tu mano en la entrepierna de una de ellas a vista y paciencia de quien pasara y frente a ti diez botellas vacías de cerveza vacías?_ —me encaró —. _Alguien que se comporta así de despreocupadamente lo último que necesita es alguna carga como un hijo._

Ni siquiera recordaba la situación, pero si me lo describía de ese modo y sabiendo que hice de esa clase de imbecilidades por mucho tiempo, pues no era algo que pudiera negar. Mi pasado me condenaba y habló por mí…

 _—No tenías ningún derecho de cualquier modo_ —recalqué.

 _—Ya lo sé, y por eso quiero decirte que estés tranquilo, no volveré a huir ¿cómo podría decirle ahora a Masaki que su papá no volverá a estar una vez que ya lo conoció?_ —consultó.

 _—Eso espero_ —respondí —. _Porque ahora que sé que ella existe voy a luchar por ella como sea._

 _—De acuerdo, me parece bien_ —agregó ella.

Había algo con esa conducta condescendiente que no me convencía. Ella tenía mal carácter, ¿por qué de pronto parecía tan dócil?

 _—Si me volviste a encontrar en las mismas condiciones que esa vez que me buscaste ¿qué cambió ahora?_ —indagué.

 _—Prefiero que Masaki conozca a su padre y decida ella luego si quiere o no mantener una relación contigo_ —contestó —. _No quiero ser la causante de alguna clase de conflicto en ella._

Su respuesta tenía sentido y una madurez irrefutable.

 _—Acerca de lo que pasó… yo no puedo recordarlo_ —admití.

La vi tensarse e incomodarse.

 _—Te dije que ese era un tema que no quería tocar_ —advirtió.

 _—Yo no hago esa clase de cosas… un amigo me jugó una mala pasada. Es en serio, créeme_ —solicité.

 _—Si fue un amigo, entonces, quizá, como consejo, tal vez deberías considerar si conservas su amistad_ —sostuvo.

Nos miramos pendencieramente, porque me pareció que no tenía derecho de inmiscuirse y ella lo sabía, pero siendo ella la directa afectada de lo que había sucedido no podía decirle nada. Desvié la mirada y le contesté:

 _—No volverá a suceder_ —garanticé.

Ella asintió y en el proceso aquel mechón de pelo que había tenido durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que no tenía ahora, cayó rebeldemente sobre su rostro, luciendo irremediablemente más parecida a la Rukia de mis recuerdos. Quitarle la vista de encima fue difícil y todavía más indignante comprobar lo susceptible que era ante ella.

 _—¿Tienes novia, Ichigo?_ —soltó de pronto ella.

De todas las preguntas esa era una que no vi venir esa posiblemente lideraba la lista. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Mentirle y decirle que tenía una vida satisfactoria? De todas las cosas en las que me había terminado convirtiendo ser mentiroso no había sido una de ellas, pero en situaciones así me sentía perturbadoramente tentado.

 _—No_ —respondí finalmente —. _¿Y tú?_

La pregunta fue inmediata y no tuve tiempo de procesarla antes de hacerla. No era algo que quisiera saber en realidad, pero ya había preguntado y terminé cuestionándome cuántos hombres la habían tocado después de mí…

 _—No_ —contestó secamente.

Me levanté de aquel sillón con la claramente de retirarme a mi casa, pero antes había algo que necesitaba saber:

 _—¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a Masaki?_

 _—Cuando lo desees y no es fácil para mí decírtelo, pero puedes a medida que pase el tiempo también llevártela a tu casa… estoy segura de que ella estará feliz de conocerlos a todos_ —dijo medio quebrada.

Me puse en su lugar. No debía de ser fácil separarse de ella, lo que estaba haciendo significaba un gran esfuerzo, y era evidente que para Rukia no estaba siendo algo fácil de sobrellevar, pero imaginé a Masaki en mi casa y fue algo que me dio mucha alegría. No me imaginaba todavía qué dirían mis hermanas al saber que ya eran tías; me imaginaba a Yuzu cocinando con ella dulces y a Karin instruyéndola para ser una chica fuerte. Sonreí.

 _—¿Ichigo?_ —preguntó ella.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía mi nombre pronunciado por su voz, que aunque ahora era un poco distinta tenía los mismos matices. La miré con toda la indiferencia que pude, tratando de esconder cómo mi ritmo cardiaco había aumentado con tan sólo pronunciar mi nombre, y le hice un gesto dándole a entender que la oía.

 _—¿Te gustaría venir a vivir aquí junto con nuestra hija?_ —propuso.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y sin poder pensar en una respuesta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Vuelvo con un capítulo corto, todavía en mis vacaciones. Ahora estoy en Manhattan, New York y como estoy de cumpleaños hoy domingo quise darme a mi misma el regalo de sus reviews =)**

 **Muchos saludos, espero que les guste y el próximo capítulo se explicarán muchas cosas porque será relatado desde la perspectiva de Rukia.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: temática sexual explícita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

El ver a la mamá de Ichigo hizo que mis ojos lagrimearan inevitablemente; esa mujer me trató como una hija más, y haber hecho lo que había hecho y terminar por alejarme de ella me dolió tanto o más que como lo hacía con Ichigo.

Mi relación con ella comenzó tan pronto empecé a frecuentar la casa de él, ella me quedaba mirando profundamente, como si quisiera decirme algo. Hasta que un día lo hizo.

 _—A ti te gusta Ichigo_ —aseguró.

Estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina y la quedé mirando extrañada, como si fuera una locura lo que decía, pero no mucho después resultó que era tal y como ella lo dijo; enamorarme de él fue tan fácil y natural que ni siquiera lo noté.

Estar con Ichigo me hizo sentirme querida, aceptada y protegida. Sentimientos que difícilmente experimenté antes. Era la típica persona que lo tenía todo, pero hasta que él llegó me di cuenta de que no tenía nada. Él me dejo entrar en su vida sin reservas… me sentí parte de su familia y estar en su casa era más reconfortante que estar en la mía.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y con Ichigo terminamos haciéndolo y fue vergonzoso que su madre nos descubriera en ese mismo día. También fue extraño la tranquilidad con la que tomó el asunto.

 _—Rukia, mañana después de la escuela tu y yo vamos a ir al médico_ —anunció.

No tuve que preguntarle por qué o la suficiente entereza para contestarle que tenía otra cosa que hacer; Esa mujer era adivina.

Ella me dijo que estaría feliz de que Ichigo y yo le diéramos nietos, pero que no era el momento y que por eso me estaba llevando. Dijo que lo hacía por ambos, pero especialmente por mí, porque era la vida de la mujer la que realmente cambiaba. Hice bien las cosas por un tiempo, hasta que resulté embarazada porque simplemente olvidé tomar las pastillas a las horas correctas.

Me ofendí cuando Ichigo me preguntó si era de él, porque yo no había estado con nadie más, pero lo cierto es que era muy normal que tuviera esa impresión. Había terminado haciendo con mi comportamiento que él llegara a dudar de mí y de nuestro acuerdo de exclusividad, porque en el fondo estaba buscando que fuera él el que terminara conmigo.

La bofetada que me dio me dolió, pero fue su mirada la que me desarmó y cuando justo después me abrazó, lloré en su pecho como una niña durante un buen rato y agradecí que Ichigo —a quien me dirigía como Kurosaki pero en mi mente seguía siendo Ichigo— se llevara a Masaki a otro lugar. Los hijos, sobretodo pequeños, no deberían nunca ver a sus padres vulnerables.

 _—La hiciste bien grande, Rukia_ —me dijo.

Me abracé a ella y ella hizo el agarre más firme.

 _—Dejaste un desastre tras de ti. Debería estar enojada contigo por como hiciste las cosas, pero estoy tan feliz de verte que ni siquiera sé qué decirte_ —sostuvo.

Dejé de llorar y busqué verla a los ojos.

 _—Volví para reparar el daño que hice. Regresé para recuperar a Ichigo_ —dictaminé.

Su mirada cambió a la de una verdadera sorpresa y luego me miró dubitativa.

 _—No estoy segura de si eso me gustaría, siendo muy sincera contigo_ —reconoció —. _No sé si pueda volver a soportar ver a mi hijo tan mal de nuevo._

Su rechazo dolió como un cuchillo.

 _—Sin embargo yo no voy a interferir; no me compete a mí hacerlo_ —comentó—. _Ichigo es quien debe decidir qué es lo mejor para él, no yo._

Así es como piensa una madre, reconocí de inmediato. Yo era una madre también pero para pensar así me tardé dos años completos. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Pésimo, de hecho. Si él no me disculpaba nunca iba a tener que aprender a soportarlo, porque ni yo misma me disculparía de haber sido yo la afectada. Ya no me revolvía en la miseria de pensar en mi como una víctima, yo era la culpable y estaba dispuesta a intentar remediar la situación con el hombre que seguía amando y que confirmé aquella noche que lo volví a ver hace tres años, y nuevamente al pasar casi cinco.

Lo que le había dicho que me había asaltado sexualmente era parcialmente cierto, porque yo no quería en un comienzo y él presiono hasta hacer que lo deseara. Fue salvaje, violento y demandante. Lo viví en el momento, pero después me arrepentí, había sido sexo banal y sucio, lejos del que solíamos tener en esos años y no era eso lo que había estado buscando. Fue bueno hasta cierto punto. Él no sabía quién era yo y habría estado dispuesto a hacerlo con cualquier inmunda que hubiese estado en mi lugar. Lo que me enervaba.

El contarle a él en parte lo que había sucedido fue un alivio y el oír que él no tenía ninguna clase de compromiso me alegró más de lo que debería haberlo hecho, porque aunque yo había vuelvo con la clara intención de recuperar a Ichigo, sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil, pero estaba decidida y el no tener que competir con alguien me hacía menos dificultosa mi misión, que después de esa noche había tambaleado, pero cuando lo volví a ver frente a mi tan resoluto sobre nuestra hija, decidí que eso no me importaba.

Su rostro al finalmente preguntarle lo que había sido más bien un impulso que me venía guardando desde hacía un momento, casi contestó por sí mismo.

 _—¿Estás loca?_ —quiso saber —. _¿Acaso oí bien?_

 _—No lo estoy haciendo por ti, tampoco por mí. Lo hago por nuestra hija_ —aclaré.

Su expresión cambió ligeramente. Sabía que lo que le había ofrecido era algo impensado. Él me volvió a mirar como buscando la broma tras mis palabras, pero él no sabía que tras esas palabras ya dichas no había un atisbo de burla. De verdad pensaba que era lo mejor.

 _—Masaki te necesita, esta casa es enorme. Si nos programamos bien ni siquiera tendríamos que vernos_ —propuse en contra de lo que pensaba y sentía.

Mi plan era traerlo aquí y poco a poco reconquistarlo. Estaba jugando un poco sucio, lo sabía. Nunca he sido manipuladora, pero me tomé en serio en eso de que en el amor todo se vale.

 _—No creo poder pagar un sitio como este_ —dijo él.

Esta casa nos pertenecía hace generaciones y Byakuya renunció a sus derechos para obsequiársela a su más que adorada sobrina, pero al ser menor me había cedido a mi temporalmente los derechos.

 _—No tienes que hacerlo, esta casa es de Masaki_ —le respondí.

Dirigió su vista hacia a mí con desconfianza.

 _—Espera, no creo que pueda decidir algo así ahora_ —respondió —. _No lo descarto, pero no me convencen algunas cosas. No sé si lo sabes pero todavía soy estudiante, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en el que amenazan con echarme cada día..._

Sabía que estaba estudiando y que apenas estaba cursando el segundo año.

 _—¿Qué estás estudiando?_ —consulté.

 _—Medicina_ —contestó con indiferencia.

 _—Finalmente te decidiste por eso_ —agregué.

Él parecía reacio a hablar del tema, por lo que hice las cosas más fáciles y finalicé la conversación.

 _—De acuerdo, si te decides avísame_ —finalicé.

Comencé a moverme y a arreglar las cosas para salir, iban a ser cerca de las diez de la noche y había sido un día intenso. Masaki dormía y su niñera se encargaría de ella como venía haciéndolo desde que tenía meses y yo había vuelto a estudiar.

 _—¿Vas a salir?_ —preguntó al ver que cargué mi bolso.

 _—Sí_ —confirmé.

 _—¿Y Masaki?_ —inquirió con preocupación.

 _—Ella está durmiendo y afortunadamente tiene un sueño muy tranquilo, despertará por la mañana con mucha energía_ _—manifesté con una sonrisa._

 _—No se queda sola, ¿cierto?_ —indagó.

 _—¡Por supuesto que no!_ —exclamé indignada —. _Tiene una niñera que la cuida desde que tiene un año. Es muy eficiente y ambas se adoran._

El masculló algo que no alcancé a oír y finalmente se marchó, dándome la visión de la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Su espalda ancha y evidentemente musculosa hicieron que lo deseara. Su cuerpo era ahora el de un hombre y mi cuerpo, también de mujer, anhelaba el suyo.

.

Ichigo comenzó a frecuentar nuestra casa con regularidad, y como siempre lo hacía más o menos a la misma hora, noté que Masaki se volvía ansiosa cuando anochecía y se acercaba la hora de que él apareciera y me encantaba verla así de viva y feliz y el sentimiento de culpa se acrecentaba... les había hecho mucho daño.

Esa noche él la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida y finalmente, a diferencia de todas las otras noches hacía más de un mes, él buscó hablar conmigo.

 _—Toma_ —me alcanzó un sobre blanco.

Me di una idea inmediata de lo que era y no quería aceptarlo.

 _—No lo necesito_ —respondí.

 _—¿Qué crees que es_?—preguntó.

 _—No necesito que me des dinero para nuestra hija_ —contesté con enojo.

 _—Esta es mi parte del arriendo_ —expresó —. _¿Cuándo dices que me puedo venir acá?_

No podía creerlo. ¡Ichigo había aceptado! Pensé que no lo haría porque no había dicho ninguna palabra durante todo ese tiempo.

 _—No quería aceptar, pero el tiempo que paso con ella no es suficiente. Quiero verla al despertar, peinarla por las mañanas, prepararle el desayuno y que sepa que puede contar conmigo en todo momento, no sólo unas horas por las tardes_ —expresó —. _No obstante no voy a vivir aquí gratis, te pagaré mes a mes._

Después de insistir en que no era necesario que lo hiciera, finalmente cedí y ese mismo fin de semana él llegó a casa.

La casa había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo y aunque Byakuya se había preocupado de dejarla en las mejores condiciones, fue Ichigo quien pasó arreglando los detalles. No conocía ese lado suyo, y me gustó... como si necesitara que más cosas de él me gustaran.

Las hermanas de Ichigo pasaban mucho tiempo en casa. La relación con Karin era especialmente tirante, pero mi hija la adoraba y si alguien me aceptó de inmediato de vuelta fue el padre de Ichigo que babeaba por Misaki.

Reconozco que intenté seducir a Ichigo, pero me di cuenta de que yo no sabía hacer eso. Todos mis intentos fueron frustrados y me hicieron sentir ridícula. No recuerdo bien cómo fue que terminamos juntos, pero yo no había tenido que esforzarme por llamar su atención en ese entonces.

Él por otro lado no lo hacía inmediatamente, pero era como si no soportara estar en el mismo lugar que yo, si yo llegaba se quedaba casi contado por tiempo de reloj diez minutos y se excusaba y se marchaba, lo que limitaba mis más que vergonzosos intentos por llamar su atención, pasado un mes y con él volviendo a clases, lo veía incluso menos y cuando ya llevábamos cuatro meses de convivencia yo acepté que mi objetivo de regresar con él no iba a concretarse y tomé la decisión de seguir con mi vida, evitando encontrarme con él y la casa era tan grande que si me lo proponía, lo conseguiría, pero tan solo al resolver que eso sería lo que haría, la situación se volvió peor, me encontraba con él en todos lados y el colmo fue verlo en la piscina con nuestra hija disfrutando un baño. Esos músculos, esa espalda y esas piernas fuertes fueron demasiado para mi estimulo visual y terminé en mi cama clamando por él, deseando que fueran sus dedos gruesos los que me tocaban y no los míos. Sacié parcialmente mi necesidad de él, pero sabía que aquello no me iba a durar demasiado, eso era casi un placebo.

Desperté en medio de la noche, siempre que Masaki se enfermaba me costaba conciliar el sueño y ese día había estado delicada del estómago. Ella no se quejaba mucho, pero sabía que no se sentía del todo bien y parado afuera de su puerta y cabizbajo me encontré con Ichigo.

 _—Deberías prender una luz, me asustaste_ —le recriminé.

 _—Lo siento_ —se disculpó.

Tenía la sensación de que él se sentía culpable por haber sido él el que la llevó a comer afuera.

 _—No te preocupes, ella estará bien_ —le di animo —. _Los niños se enferman un día y al otro están como si nada les hubiese pasado._

 _—No debí dejar que tomara tanto helado_ —se lamentó —. _No sé cómo decirle que no._

 _—Sé cuán manipuladora puede llegar a ser_ —agregué.

Observé cómo se deslizó por la pared, dejándose caer, y a mí me dio algo extraño en el pecho el verlo así.

 _—Quizá tuviste razón al alejarla de mí. Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor si nunca me hubiese conocido_ —dijo apesumbrado.

Me acerqué a él con temor de que terminara alejándome, pero estaba tan sumido en una culpabilidad absurda que no rechazó mi cercanía.

 _—Ichigo, si alguien tiene que culparse de algo ese no eres tú. Sabrías cómo puede llegar a ser Masaki si yo no hubiese sido tan imbécil de no regresar a ti antes_ —contesté.

Apenas podía ver detalles en la oscuridad, pero al notarlo tan vulnerable sentí la imperiosa necesidad de contenerlo y asumir la responsabilidad de lo que lo aquejaba, porque era cierto todo lo que decía: él no tendría que estar sintiéndose así si yo no hubiese huido; Él no estaría esforzándose tan duro de construir una relación con nuestra hija de lo contrario, y mesclando ese anhelo de él y también el querer distraerlo, lo besé por mucho tiempo, insegura, pero manteniéndome ahí, hasta que él finalmente me regresó el beso. Su lengua húmeda me recorrió los labios, para terminar encontrándose con mi lengua, que con unos movimientos eróticos y sugerentes terminaron por hacerme gemir. Ichigo me empujó, caí sobre el piso y se colocó sobre mí. La superficie estaba dura y fría, pero no me importó cuando adiviné que Ichigo se bajaba el delgado pantalón del pijama –por el sonido del elástico-, quedando expuesto. Estiré mi mano y lo toqué, esperando encontrar lo que finalmente encontré: lo masturbé como llevaba meses soñando que lo hacía mientras él, de una forma muy distinta, pero igual de intensa que hace unos meses, succionaba mis pechos, haciendo un ruido cuando soltaba mis pezones que hacía tiempo no oía. Mi vagina y mi vulva estaban mojadas por mi deseo de él, por lo que cuando abrí las piernas, él se acomodó y me penetró sin resguardo alguno me exalté, por lo fácil que había sucedido aquel reencuentro entre nuestros sexos. Él se sentía maravilloso dentro de mí, no le faltaba un centímetro de mi al cual llegar y al tampoco le quedaba nada a él por cubrir; era perfecto. Me encantaba su pene, su cuerpo, su ritmo; todo. Sus movimientos me tenían al borde de alcanzar el orgasmo que llevaba meses esperando volver a sentir, hasta que lo alcancé y me preparé para sentir el de él, pero sorprendiéndome se salió de mí y con un movimiento rápido hizo que mi boca abarcara su pene y terminó ahí. Quedé completamente de piedra al recibir su descarga en mi boca. Era algo que no había hecho en la vida y no me agradó en lo absoluto, pero sin hacerle notar mi desagrado, lo tomé aguantando las ganas de llorar. Él mismo se levantó, se cubrió y se fue rápidamente a donde supuse era su habitación. Corrí a mi baño a lavarme los dientes, y en mi reflejo traté de buscar explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, y no, no la encontré. Me enjuagué bien los dientes con una solución que odiaba porque era tan fuerte que me hacía llorar y volví a la habitación de mi hija para ver cómo estaba, después de todo ese había sido el plan original. Ella dormía tranquilamente y yo volví a mi habitación.

Me duché y me acosté y me pregunté a raíz de qué había pasado todo eso, y llegué a la conclusión de que me había aprovechado de la situación y de su debilidad. Nuevamente lo había pasado había sido mi culpa ¿cuántos errores podía seguir cometiendo? Me quedé dormida pensando en cómo mi cuerpo se encendía con él, en cuán bueno hubiese sido todo de haber tenido un final distinto y desperté con el llanto de mi hija.

 _—¡Mamá! ¡mi papá no está en su habitación! ¿Dónde está él? ¿Mamá tú si lo sabes?_ —preguntó —. _Dijo que íbamos a ir a alimentar a las palomas temprano._

Mi corazón al verla quebrarse me dolía. Sólo esperaba que lo que pasó entre nosotros no afectara Masaki, y que no fuera esa la justificación para fallarle a nuestra hija…

* * *

 **El prometido capítulo desde la perspectiva de Rukia. Espero que les aclarara las dudas. Este capítulo lo escribí en Miami, pero ya volví a mi país, asi que ya no tengo más excusas para publicar tan poco. A medida que pasen los días me pondré al día con mi otra historia y también publicaré otras nuevas.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews, como siempre estaré atenta a saber qué opinan.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje explícito, lemon.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Quedé paralizado con la oración completa que Rukia me dijo: " _Ichigo, si alguien tiene que culparse de algo ese no eres tú. Sabrías cómo puede llegar a ser Masaki si yo no hubiese sido tan imbécil de no regresar a ti antes…"_

Primero que todo, me había llamado _"Ichigo"_ y no la oía llamarme así desde hacía años, y viniendo de su boca, con el hermoso sonido de su voz me cautivó, acto seguido ella consiguió que dejara de sentir culpa al recalcar que si yo no conocía bien a mi hija no era mi responsabilidad, y por último lo que mencionó acerca de regresar antes… ¿ella lo había pensado? ¿Cuándo? Y lamenté que no lo hubiese hecho, pero al convivir con Masaki y en cierta medida con Rukia, lentamente había comenzado a sanarme, lo seguía resintiendo, pero dolía menos con el pasar de los días y para cuando sentí sus labios apoderarse de los míos, yo estaba en el estado entumecimiento mental y físico. Quería responderle pero no podía, mi mente se negaba a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo no fue mi mente la que respondió finalmente, sino mis instintos y terminé besándola y ella gimiendo como consecuencia. Vi la oportunidad y la tomé, mis ganas de ella me pudieron, no había buscado ser brusco, pero yo estaba castigándola por haberme privado de su cuerpo por tanto tiempo y cuando finalmente estuve dentro de ella y la miré a los ojos y ya dejé de pensar en que la estaba mortificando por haberme hecho sufrir y que era alguna clase de venganza, porque a ella le gustaba. No había expresión de disconformidad en su rostro, por el contrario y me dejé llevar, busqué hacerme sentir bien sin ignorar las señales que su cuerpo me indicaban y cuando finalmente me acerqué, me di cuenta de que no quería que ella quisiera volver a experimentar sexualmente conmigo, quise que me odiara y que nunca más me buscara porque si lo hacía, a la más mínima insinuación volvería a ceder cada vez y eso le daría la oportunidad de volver a dañarme y yo no estaba dispuesto... Todavía la amaba, pero había encontrado otra clase de amor que me hacía desear estar bien y salir adelante. Volver a darle el control a Rukia sería retroceder. Había pensado en lo que hice a continuación, pero era la clase de cosas que uno aspira a hacer pero que no se atreve a verbalizar por no saber cómo será tomado, y la cara de estupefacción al yo terminar en su boca me indicó que había resultado. Ella se sintió pasada a llevar con mi acción y me arrepentí. Al volver a mi cama, pensando en cómo me sentí, entre la culpabilidad y el placer de haber cumplido una fantasía, me masturbé y acabé como si no lo hubiese hecho no hacía mucho y estaba tan concentrado en lo que sentía y en mis recuerdos más frescos, que tuve no tuve el cuidado de hacerlo apropiadamente, como todo hombre, especialmente los sin novia como yo lo hace: en algún papel con un inmundo destino, y el resultado me asqueó a mí mismo. Masaki se venía a acostar conmigo y yo no podía permitir que siquiera tocara esa cama, pero estaba cansado después del relajo post sexo que no fui capaz de hacer algo al respecto y me quedé dormido.

Desperté sobresaltado mirando la hora y no faltaba mucho para que Masaki llegara y me levanté sin pensar demasiado y saqué todo y me dirigí al área de lavandería. No me acostumbraba que hicieran las cosas por mí, pero desde que vivía en esa casa alguien más lavaba mi ropa y no a diferencia de como fui criado, porque después de los doce años mi madre dejaba de hacerlo por nosotros y cada uno a encargarse de su propia ropa, por lo que al llegar y ver una maquina considerable más grande y moderna que a la que estaba acostumbrado, me demoré en programarla. Me sentí como un simio.

Regresé a mi habitación y me di cuenta que había pasado más tiempo del que creí y fui a ver a mi hija a su habitación, y no estaba. No quería generar una alarma, pero me molestaba no saber dónde se encontraba y seguí caminando y la escuché llorar y corrí, sin importarme que de dónde venía el llanto era la habitación que había evitado acercarme siempre, y simplemente entré y vi a Masaki abrazando a su madre, preguntándole si yo ya no volvería y casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo. Rukia notó mi presencia y me sonrió hermosamente y vi como su postura se relajó, le dijo algo al oído y Masaki con sus ojos azules, me miró y se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia mí y me derretí. Me sentí amado y admirado… no importaba qué, yo ya nunca más iba a sentirme solo.

.

Estaba enamorado de mi hija y ya conocía bien sus gustos y comencé a descubrir que si bien físicamente no se parecía a mí, sus gustos eran parecidos a los míos. Tenía mañas que nunca había observado en alguien que no fuera en mí mismo. La genética obraba de formas misteriosas y me hacía mucha gracia como justificaba su actuar.

 _—¿Y por qué no deben ser entonces impar?_ —consulté.

 _—Porque sobra uno. Queda solo_ —explicó.

A mí tampoco me agradaban los números impares, pero aquello me había convertido en alguien medio neurótico, pero había aprendido a que me molestara menos, pero con el tiempo, esperaba que ella lo hiciera en menos tiempo.

 _—Hola_ —saludó Rukia.

Ella venía llegando de su trabajo en la embajada de Canadá. Rukia tenía doble nacionalidad y trabajaba ahí. Su ropa era muy formal y pocas veces la veía así, porque tan pronto llegaba se cambiaba.

Desde que habíamos tenido ese encuentro sexual las cosas se habían vuelto incomodas. Me costaba actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, porque dentro de mis pantalones pasaba de todo. No era sano recordar sus labios abiertos sobre mi pene mientras ella sólo bebía agua de una botella… esa botella no era mi pene, pero deseaba que lo fuera y lo peor era que sentía que Rukia no era indiferente, ella quería más y aunque yo también, no quería dárselo.

.

La universidad que se había vuelto un modo de alejarme un poco de Ginjo y los demás un poco antes de saber que era padre, se había vuelto en la herramienta que me ayudaría a darle un mejor futuro a mi hija, cuyos parámetros eran altos de cuna. Mi carrera era de por si exigente y si antes me conformaba con aprobar, ya no lo hacía más. Tenía el incentivo de querer ser el mejor, pero aquello requería muchos menos horas de sueño si no quería dejar de pasar momentos con Misaki y en periodo de exámenes dormía poco.

 _—Ichi… Kurosaki_ —se cortó Rukia —. _Te estás quedando dormido._

Había ido a buscar té a la cocina y supongo que esperando a que hirviera el agua me había quedado dormido. Esperé que no hubiese sido mucho tiempo porque estaba con horas en contra. Me levanté mecánicamente y fui a tocar el hervidor de agua y seguía caliente. No había sido demasiado tiempo. Suspiré aliviado. Busqué el tazón que siempre ocupaba porque tenía la medida perfecta y no lo encontré, sin darme cuenta que Rukia se había acercado y había depositado en el fregadero lo que yo consideraba era mío.

 _—¿Estabas buscando esto?_ —consultó.

Ella sabía que yo era esa clase de persona… y se estaba burlando. Siempre lo había hecho.

 _—Gracias_ —contesté mosqueado.

Comencé a lavarlo con cuidado. No me gustaban tampoco las líneas que quedaban después de tomar té.

 _—¿Sigues haciendo eso de lavar las cosas de ese modo?_ —quiso saber.

 _—No todos nos convertimos en alguien completamente distinto. Yo sigo siendo el mismo_ —espeté.

 _—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?_ —captó.

 _—Sólo expresé un pensamiento, si te sentiste identificada de algún modo, ahí tú ves_ —solté.

 _—Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿cierto? Contéstame por favor, necesito seguir adelante_ —rogó y volvió a hablar —. _¿Vas a poder algún día mirarme sin esa expresión de enojo y asco?_

¿Asco? Lo último que sentiría por ella era asco. Todo lo contrario, quería ir y marcarla como mía, como un troglodita, pero yo no quería sufrir más, no quería volver a decepcionar a mis padres; no deseaba volver a fallar y si me dejaba llevar por Rukia y me volvía a dejar temía que volviera a pasar y no quería. Tenía miedo.

Moví mi cabeza y negué con la cabeza; era imposible que de mi boca saliera algo que manifestara lo contrario de lo que realmente sentía.

Rukia asintió y retomó el camino a suponía su habitación y supe que no quería ver más su espalda y en dos zancadas la alcancé y vi las lágrimas surcar su rostro. Mi rechazo la había hecho llorar y no quería ser yo el causante de su sufrimiento ¿y que si con eso podía detener el mío también?… le besé el cuello y respiré en la nuca, excitado por su cercanía. Ella temblaba y yo también.

 _—¿Vas a volver a huir?_ —preguntó.

 _—Yo no hui de esto, fuiste tú… pero ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que no se me para cuando paso por tu lado y siento tu perfume.  
_

Nos besamos vacilantes pero ávidos, muy parecido a nuestros torpes primeros besos pero yo quería más y ahí en medio de esos muebles que para quien sabía apreciarlos veía la belleza y la inversión hecha en ellos, tuve a Rukia rodeándome la cabeza con su piernas. Quería hacer eso en particular, quería lamerla y saborearla, escucharla gemir como solo lo hacía cuando succionaba su clítoris en particular y los ruidos obscenos que la mezcla de su mi lengua y su excitación que de esa acción resultaba.

 _—Vamos a tu habitación_ —sugirió ella.

 _—Vamos mejor a una que esté vacía…_ —refuté.

 _—Donde tú quieras…_ —aceptó ella.

Esa voz de deseo por parte de ella despertó incluso más el mío si podía y terminé por convencerme que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que quería en realidad, no iba a poner más escusas.

.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento, pero Rukia me despertó. Lo que había pasado había sido real, no había sido un sueño como muchos otros… le di un beso que ahogó la palabras que me estaba dirigiendo y terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo, más corto y menos agónico, pero igual de satisfactorio.

Me sentí completo cuando juntos fuimos a buscar a nuestra hija para ir a desayunar, mientras bromeábamos y nos sonreíamos sin tapujos…

.

Esperaba a Rukia llegar, por lo general ella llegaba después que yo. Hacía cuatro semanas que habíamos regresado. Nadie sabía lo que hacíamos al llegar la noche excepto nosotros, pero supongo que de algún modo proyectaba alguna energía distinta, porque mi madre había llegado para ver a Masaki y traerle un postre que ella le había dicho que quería comer.

 _—Estás distinto_ —expresó mi madre capciosa.

 _—¿Sí? Es que las cosas han ido bien… aprobé todos los ramos del semestre y he subido mis calificaciones_ —destaqué.

 _—¿Sí? Felicidades hijo…_ —respondió dudosa mi madre.

 _—Además ahora tengo un trabajo en la misma universidad en los periodos que tenía de espera entre una asignatura y otra. Pagan con regularidad_ _a diferencia de mi otro trabajo, y es un poco más_ —seguí.

 _—No me habías dicho nada_ —recalcó.

 _—Resultó hace dos semanas_ —agregué.

La conversación estaba medio extraña y yo sabía que mi madre lo sabía… siempre lo sabía. Me conocía bien y sospechaba que no le estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de mi buen humor.

 _—¿Y las cosas con Rukia?_ —lanzó finalmente.

Me puse nervioso, yo ya era un adulto e incluso tenía una hija con esa mujer, pero no me animaba el que supieran que había caído nuevamente bajo su hechizo y que estaba completamente susceptible a que me hiciera daño nuevamente.

 _—¿Qué hay con ella?_ —pregunté —. _Apenas la veo_

Le mentí a mi madre descaradamente, pero es que me avergonzaba todavía sentirme como me sentía con ella. Nunca iba a querer a otra como la quería a ella, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta después de haberlo pasado tan mal y de haber jurado en infinitas veces que repudiaba a Rukia.

 _—¿Sí?_ –inquirió — _. Vaya, entonces ese trabajo de verdad debe ser que te alegra ese trabajo._

 _—Sí, me permite pasar más tiempo con Masaki_ —respondí rápidamente.

Lo cierto era que con Rukia también. Ese trabajo me había venido muy bien y no hice más que pensar en ella y la vi a ella aparecer en la cocina. Su mirada que no llegaba a la mía me dio a entender que ella había oído como la había negado… e insistí en no sentirme mal por eso, porque aunque habíamos vuelto nunca habíamos aclarado bajo qué términos, yo prefería verlo como que éramos un hombre y una mujer que disfrutaban del sexo juntos.

 _—Hola señora Kurosaki_ —saludó apagadamente.

Mi madre y ella conversaron unos instantes, pero pronto Rukia se justificó diciendo que había tenido un día muy pesado y que necesitaba descansar.

Esa noche ella no me buscó y yo creí que era bueno no invadir su espacio, o eso trataba de creer, porque en el fondo sabía que la había cagado.

Fueron sólo dos noches las que soporté y me presenté en su habitación, con una tremenda erección; era sorprendente lo rápido que se terminaba acostumbrando uno a lo bueno.

 _—¿Le pasó algo a Masaki?_ —preguntó preocupada.

La rodeé por la cama y me acosté en el lugar donde había más espacio, pero ella estaba más o menos en el medio.

 _—Sal de aquí_ —exigió —. _Si no es por nuestra hija entonces te pido que salgas por donde mismo entraste._

 _—¿Sigues molesta conmigo?_ —consulté lo obvio.

 _—¿Y por qué lo estaría? Apenas y nos vemos… ¿en qué momento podría tener tiempo de molestarme contigo por algo?_ —interpeló con evidente enojo.

Sonreí, sabía que era por eso.

 _—Ve a reír a otro lado_ —musitó.

 _—Creí que lo que pasa entre nosotros debía ser solo nuestro_ —respiré en su oído —. _Nunca hablamos sobre como procederíamos si continuábamos con esto…_

No hubo una respuesta de su parte y supe que tal vez en realidad la había terminado lastimando en serio.

 _—¿Rukia?_ —la llamé.

 _—Pasaba_ —corrigió —. _Lo que pasaba entre nosotros._

Arrugué la frente y la sonrisa desapareció. Una mención sobre un posible tiempo pasado y una implicancia sobre una imposibilidad de estar juntos en el futuro me irritaba incluso si era broma.

 _—¿Estás hablado en serio?_ —interrogué.

No respondió nuevamente.

 _—Quería volver contigo, Ichigo. Mi objetivo era hacer que te enamoraras de mí de nuevo y pensé que quizá podría lograrlo, pero no lo conseguiré sólo acostándome contigo. Sexo del bueno puedo obtenerlo si lo busco, tú también y no nos hará sentir así de vacíos luego… estamos haciendo las cosas mal_ —sentenció —. _No podemos enceguecernos con esto que tenemos es… sórdido._

¿Sórdido? El tener ese tipo de conexión sexual debería ser ilegal, pero jamás lo catalogaría como algo ni siquiera levemente sórdido…

 _—¿Te sientes vacía después de que lo haces conmigo?_ —quise saber de inmediato.

 _—A veces sí_ —aceptó —. _Otras creo que es lo correcto y en ocasiones no sé qué pensar._

Rukia estaba tan confundida como yo y si no me lo hubiese dicho sido difícil de adivinar; ella lucía tan segura todo el tiempo…

 _—Yo tampoco sé bien qué pensar, sólo sé que tengo miedo_ —reconocí.

 _—¿Crees que voy a volver a irme?_ —consultó.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y quedamos frente a frente, a poca distancia.

 _—Todo el tiempo creo que un día no volverás y desaparecerás junto con nuestra hija_ —confesé —. _Sólo vuelvo a respirar tranquilo cuando llego y Masaki está en su habitación y cuando te veo llegar más tarde a ti…_

Comencé a hacerle cariño en su pelo suave y ella hizo lo propio rozándome con dos dedos el rostro, suavemente.

 _—No voy a irme de nuevo a menos que tú lo quieras así_ —respondió ella.

Su mirada intensa y lastimada me dijo algo que esperaba saber y no a través de su voz, sino que lo vi… y finalmente lo creí.

 _—¿Es algo que podrías jurar por la vida de nuestra hija_? —cuestioné.

 _—Por mi vida y por la tuya incluso… lo peor que he hecho en la vida fue dejarte_ —aceptó —. _No hubo un solo día en el que no me arrepintiera y no pensara en cómo regresar a ti._

La besé hiperventilado, me faltaba el aire y estaba temblando.

 _—Sigo enamorado de ti… te estuve esperando todos estos años ¿por qué no pudiste regresar antes?_ —reconocí emocional.

La verdad que más oculta tenía, había sido finalmente revelada: yo siempre había estado esperando por ella y ya había sido hora de que lo admitiera.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Saludos :)  
**


	11. Capítulo X

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: lemon explícito y descriptivo. Vocabulario rudo y más de algunas veces incluso grosero.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo X  
**

No creo haber estado mejor conmigo mismo nunca. En mi línea temporal existía un antes y un después y definitivamente Rukia fue la que marcó ese punto de quiebre. La veía dormir pacíficamente a mi lado, siendo esa la primera noche en la que permitimos que supieran de nuestra renovada relación, aunque era obvia a los ojos de los empleados de la casa. Sentí a Rukia moverse.

 _—¿Ya es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación?_ —preguntó somnolienta.

 _—No, aún no es hora_ —contesté.

Ella se estiró y yo aproveché el momento para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

 _—¿Y por qué estabas despierto? ¿En qué estabas pensando?_ —consultó —. _Parecias realmente concentrado._

No quería decírselo, pero era ella la que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Estar con Rukia era lo mejor que podía ocurrirme, pero a la vez yo también sabía qué tan bajo podía caer si las cosas no resultaban… había disminuido el temor considerablemente desde que habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, pero nunca se esfumó del todo y no lo haría mientras Rukia no me dijera cuál fue la razón por la que se tardó tanto en regresar a mí, pero por lo que pude notar ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta.

 _—En sobre si será bueno seguir fingiendo que no estamos juntos delante de Masaki_ —evadí una respuesta honesta.

Ese tema me tenía preocupado, porque no me sentía bien haciéndole eso a ella, que no había hecho más que buscar acercarse a mí y darme amor. Era como engañarla a mi modo de ver.

 _—No tenemos que sentarla y contarle como me imagino que supones que tienes hacerlo; quiero que se dé cuenta de forma natural que nuestra relación cambió_ —contestó.

 _—¿Y cómo va a pasar eso si cada vez que ella se acerca tú te alejas de mi como si comenzara a apestar a cadáver de pronto?_ —interpelé.

 _—No seas dramático_ —me pidió aguantando la risa _—. Es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo… me pregunto si le resultará extraño el verme así con un hombre._

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Entonces ella no había estado con nadie? Aunque rápidamente hice la conexión en que el que Masaki no la hubiese visto nunca en esa situación, eso no significaba que no hubiese podido hacerlo ella en las sombras. Lo odiaba, sin embargo era muy posible y a su vez me demostraba que si no le había presentado a Masaki a nadie entonces no había sido nada serio... Justo lo que me faltaba, más paranoia sobre ella…

 _—Está bien_ —ella accedió interrumpiendo mi monomanía —. _Pondré de mi parte... ¿Y a tu familia? ¿Cuándo?_

Después de haber negado delante de mi madre mi relación con Rukia, ese era otro tema que me aquejaba. Durante años la sola mención de su existencia me enfermaba, ¿comprenderían mis motivos para querer estar con ella? ¿Intentarían convencerme de que no era una buena idea? ¿Nos tomarían en serio?

 _—Cuando los vea a todos_ —solté.

Ella me miró no muy convencida y suspiró.

 _—No me importa si no les_ _dices_ —agregó ella repentinamente —. _Sé que debe ser complicado a ellos aceptarme de vuelta por lo que te hice._

Abandoné mi cómoda posición para adoptar una nueva. La mención a eso me ponía de mal humor.

 _—Tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso_ —susurré.

Ella asintió pero sabía que le daría vueltas a eso hasta que lo solucionara, y en mi intento de distraerla terminé besándola y como consecuencia de mi apasionada entrega, una erección.

 _—¿De nuevo?_ —dijo con sorpresa ella.

Sí, nuevamente volvía a ponerme duro y ella colaboró con mi problema abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose para que nuestros sexos se encontraran.

 _—¿Puedo?_ —quise saber.

 _—¿Cuándo te he dicho que no?_

Nunca, desde que volvimos ella dijo que no a ninguna de mis insinuaciones. Su disposición de hecho había creado una adicción… Estaba todo el día excitado pensando en ella. Lo que más esperaba era que las horas pasaran rápido para poder volver a casa, y poder estar con mi hija y por las noches con la madre.

Admito que no duré nada. Tan pronto se lo metí y la escuché gemir me fui. Hubiese sido vergonzoso si ella hubiese necesitado más de mí, pero sus espasmos me indicaban que no tenía que avergonzarme de mi pobre actuación, pero el saberme dentro de ella, de que tenía ese privilegio nuevamente, me calentaba al punto de no necesitar más para terminar.

Recuperé el aliento que perdí en pocos segundos. Había sido corto pero muy intenso.

 _—Creo que es mejor que me vaya_ —miré la hora —. _A veces Masaki se despierta más temprano…_

No quería irme y ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Pude apreciarlo en sus ojos a la perfección.

 _—Está bien_ —aceptó ella —. _Nos vemos luego._

Me dio algo en el pecho cuando se despidió de esa forma. Teníamos que solucionar ese problema pronto, porque no me gustó ni siquiera un poco tener que alejarme de ella de esa forma.

.

Era un viernes de alegría para mí: habían suspendido todas las actividades de la universidad, lo que significaba que era un día libre completo, y fui a la casa de mis padres. Mi madre se sorprendió al verme, pero parecía encantada de verme.

 _—Es extraño verte por este lugar_ —exclamó —. _Creo que debes sentirte un poco ahogado con el humilde tamaño de esta casa._

Sonreí por el comentario, pero me enserié raudamente.

 _—Hay algo que tengo que decirte_ —dejé salir.

Antes de poder abrir mi boca ella me ahorró el trabajo.

 _—Rukia y tú están juntos_ —afirmó.

¿Era así de obvio? Ella se sentó y apoyando su rostro en sus manos me miró escrutadoramente.

 _—Sé perfectamente que me mentiste la otra vez que te pregunté, pero no te dije nada porque no es mi problema_ —agregó.

Me quedé callado. De todas las personas debí imaginar que mi madre era alguien a quien difícilmente podría engañar. Ella elegía creerme, si alguna vez le mentí y ella no dijo nada.

 _—¿No vas a decirme nada?_ —previne.

 _—¿Qué podría decirte? Eres un adulto, tú sabes lo que haces. Tienes una hija con ella y nunca quisiste a nadie más ¿de verdad crees que me sorprende siquiera un poco?_ —inquirió —. _Se feliz hijo, si crees que es lo correcto sólo ve por ello. Es tu vida._

Antes de ponernos emotivos llegaron los demás, a quienes decidí contarles de inmediato. Papá comenzó a pedir más nietos tan pronto confirmé que Rukia y yo habíamos vuelto.

 _—¿Estás loco?_ —expresé —. _¡No puedo tener más hijos! Ni siquiera he terminado la universidad…_

No obstante ese era otro tema que me complicaba. Lo que le pagaba a Rukia como "arriendo" era casi todo lo que ganaba y apenas y quedaba algo para poder ir por ahí con mi hija. Temía todo el tiempo que me pidiera algo que no pudiera pagar. Me había convertido en un hombre lleno de miedos. Daban ganas de regresar en el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas mejor y a tiempo y así tendría algo más que ofrecerle a Masaki además de mi amor.

 _—Habrá mucha diferencia de edad entre uno y otro hijo…_ —insistió mi padre.

¿No me había oído acaso? Era como hablarle a una pared.

 _—¡Ahjj! ¡Ya deja de complicarme con esas cosas! Con Rukia recién hemos regresado y ese no es tema por ahora_ —espeté con hastío.

Pero lo era en el fondo de mi corazón. Remembrar que me perdí todo el proceso y todos los primeros años de Misaki hacía que me pusiera nostálgico; quería vivirlo y experimentarlo.

Aun cuando mi padre hacía que fácilmente perdiera la paciencia, fue bueno volver a casa con mi familia y estar como antes. Esperaba la próxima vez traer conmigo a Rukia y a Masaki.

.

Decidí pasear por el barrio en el que crecí antes de volver, hacía meses que no lo hacía y los lugares que solía ver no habían variado en lo absoluto. Las bancas con la misma pintura descascarándose y el mismo tacho de basura que "alguien" había pateado y había dejado hundido el lado derecho.

 _—Hey, ¡Kurosaki!… tiempo sin verte_ —saludó una voz.

No tenía que darme vuelta para saber que quien me hablaba era el puto de Ginjo.

 _—Vaya, es raro verte caminando a plena luz_ —comenté mordaz.

 _—¿Pero qué dices? Si es más difícil verte a ti en estos días_ –destacó —. _Hace meses que no tenemos el placer de compartir contigo._

Su tono poco honesto nunca me engañó, pero la sobriedad y lo bueno que tenía en mi vida me hacía notarlo con mayor razón.

 _—Me he enfocado en la universidad_ —desvié el tema.

 _—Ah, es bueno saber que aún no te rindes_ —destacó.

 _—No me rendiré, Ginjo_ —contesté con agotamiento —. _Estoy decidido._

 _—¿No volverás a ir a Xcution?_ —indagó él.

 _—No creo, no me van esas cosas ya_ —desestimé.

 _—Ah, ya veo que era cierto lo que decían, que estabas todo reformado por la pequeña putita que te había dejado hecho mierda hacia años_ —soltó con desdén.

Escucharlo hablar así de mi vida privada y que encima eso fuera un comentario general y conocido me irritó.

 _—Y que incluso volvió con ganga y que tú te hiciste cargo de su cagada_ —espetó.

Una cosa era que no me gustara que se refirieran de esa forma a Rukia, pero sabía que él lo hacía para provocarme, pero que estuviera hablando de esa forma de mi hija ni siquiera en broma se lo iba a aceptar.

 _—Como te vuelvas a referir así de esa niña te juro que te voy a partir la mandíbula jodido imbécil_ —lo amenacé.

Escuché cómo se reía de mí y casi no logré contenerme.

 _—Ya veo que te calzaron por estúpido y débil_ —insistió.

 _—Claramente lo soy sino ¿cómo hubiese sido capaz de soportarte esos años?_ —inquirí.

Vi que le molestó lo que le dije.

 _—Ve a meterte lo que te gusta por la nariz o bien por el culo, como sé que te gusta con Tsukishima_ —me burlé.

Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo significaría justo lo que recibí, un puñetazo que me sacó lágrimas instantáneas. No tardé en devolvérselo. La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo y esa extraña emoción de tener una pelea contra ese sujeto que odiaba en el fondo reavivó una parte de mí que existía, pero que se había adormecido.

 _—Repite lo que dijiste_ —amenazó.

 _—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿o se te olvida lo que vi?_ —metí el dedo en llaga.

Su rostro golpeado se contrajo. Él sabía que yo no hablaba a partir de los rumores y eso hacía que me odiara todavía más, sin embargo yo nunca había dicho nada hasta ese momento en que se metió con mi hija.

 _—No te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya_ —le advertí —. _Si me ves no me hables, no te acerques… yo ya no tengo nada más que ver contigo y tu mundo. De mi boca no saldrá nada, como hasta ahora._

Me fui mirando todo el tiempo con atención. Tiempo atrás hubiese optado por pelear hasta que alguno de los dos cayera, pero yo ya no era esa persona sin objetivos y sabía bien que Ginjo no era del tipo que actuara solo o que se quedara sin hacer nada si se sentía amenazado, era mejor prevenir.

.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía las miradas de la gente en mí, no de esa forma al menos, así que me imaginaba que no debía verme demasiado bien, y la sangre que había escupido más allá me indicaba lo mismo. Esperaba no sorprender demasiado a Masaki con la apariencia que estaba seguro tenía.

 _—¡Pero qué...! ¿Qué le pasó?_ —preguntó la niñera.

 _—Masaki, ve a lavarte las manos_ —le pedí —. _Estaré contigo de inmediato._

 _—¡Pero papá…!_ -exclamó ella preocupada.

 _—Estoy bien… estaré contigo pronto, ve a lavarte las manos_ —insistí.

No quería que me viera así, ensangrentado y todo magullado.

 _—Nell, ¿podrías por favor ir con ella y cuidarla?_ —era una orden escondida de petición.

 _—¿Va a estar bien?_ —consultó.

 _—Sí, todo estará bien… no es primera vez que me pasa_ —sonreí y le quité peso —. _Tal vez Masaki se asustó, acompáñala por favor._

Ella asintió y fue con ella y yo me apresuré en llegar al baño para asearme y lamentar mi imagen. Ginjo tenía una fuerza abrumadora para haber conseguido ese resultado con tan pocos golpes. Fui a la cocina a buscar hielo para bajar la hinchazón que sin dudar aparecería. De esa clase de cosas yo sí sabía.

Rukia no iba a estar nada contenta…

.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija que estaba con su niñera y al verme me abrazó.

 _—¿Te duele?_ –quiso saber tocando mi rostro —. _Está helado._

Dolía y eso que estaba medio dormido mi rostro por el hielo.

 _—Masaki no hagas eso, de seguro le duele_ —pidió Nell.

Se lo agradecí con un gesto. No era la primera vez que me rescataba de Masaki; Nell sabía que yo no podía decirle que no.

 _—Está todo bien… sólo tuve un accidente. Papá es despistado, chocó sin darse cuenta. En una semana no notarás que esto ocurrió_ —le expliqué.

Ella lo tomó bien luego de que notó que no tenía más que eso. Rukia por otra parte no lo tomó tan relajadamente.

 _—No te voy a besar mientras te veas así y vete olvidando de que tendremos sexo también_ —me avisó —. _Así quizá te lo piensas mejor antes de ir y meterte en problemas._

Una semana y unos días más, después de haber pasado por todos los colores del arcoíris, sentía resentido el rostro, pero ya estaba bien. Ella cumplió al pie de la letra su aviso y no me besó ni un solo día; ni hablar de sexo.

 _—¿Ya luzco presentable?_ —anhelé estarlo.

Rukia me miró y me sujetó desde el mentón, dando un vistazo evaluativo finalmente decretó:

 _—Sí, creo que si_ —dijo aguzando la vista.

No necesité más y me abalancé sobre ella.

 _—No creí que soportarás nueve días_ –dijo ella sonriente —. _Un minuto más y yo misma abusaba de ti._

 _—¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me dijo…!_ —exclamé sorprendido

 _—¡No creí que me harías caso!_ —confesó — _. Y creo que fui demasiado orgullosa para admitir que te echaba de menos._

Me dejó con la boca abierta, yo apenas aguantándome las ganas de estar con ella y ella sólo estaba midiendo mi paciencia. Me enojé un poco.

 _—No me gustó lo que hiciste_ —espeté.

 _—En un comienzo era cierto_ —justificó —. _Pero volviste a ser guapo dentro de poco._

Me hice el ofendido y aunque no rechacé sus besos ni sus manos, no hice nada por hacer que aquellas muestras de aprecio fueran reciprocas.

Sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto, pero yo seguí impávido. Ella poseía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Ella iba a jugar conmigo.

 _—Si no me vas a devolver los besos… entonces quizá, si bajo un poco pueda obtener otra clase de respuesta, una más sincera_ —dijo más para sí que para mí.

Descendió y desabrochó con maestría los pantalones, a mi favor tenía que decir que no tenía nada que pudiera favorecer a sus disculpas, pero vergonzosamente no tardé en rendirme cuando su boca cubrió parcialmente mi pene.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —solté con deseo.

Ella un día me había dicho que a ella le gustaba hacer eso, que le gustaba ver mi cara transformada por la fuerte sensación de su húmeda boca alrededor de mí. A mí me gustaba hacérselo a ella también, pero ella parecía más reacia a disfrutar de mis atenciones orales. Haciéndome eso, ella tenía todas las de ganar. Comencé a embestir suavemente en su boca, tratando de no provocarle arcadas, aunque cuando sus ojos lagrimeaban no podía evitar pensar que aquel brillo era digno de ser empaquetado y vendido. Era inevitable que le sucediera, más cuando lo que más anhelaba era poder metérselo todo, aunque era consciente a ratos que eso era anatómicamente imposible.

 _—Quiero metértelo_ —rogué.

Rukia mirándome, y separándose un poco de mí contestó:

 _—Hoy no se puede_ —dijo tajante.

Comprendí de inmediato y si no hubiese sido porque volvió a la faena, hubiese sido increíblemente frustrante.

 _—Voy a acabar_ —anuncié.

 _—¿Y?_ —replicó ella —. _Eso es lo que he estado buscando._

 _—Voy a acabar en tu boca si no te detienes_ —advertí.

 _—Veamos a dónde nos lleva esto_ —dijo coqueta.

Ella continuó y yo me dejé llevar, si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso yo no iba a ser quien para negárselo, pero cuando comencé a acabar, ella, que anteriormente me había regalado la visión de sus pechos desnudos mientras me la chupaba con esa boca que amaba, dejó que acabara en ellos. Fue delicioso en su momento, pero tantos días sin sexo y sin siquiera tocarme causó estragos. Rápidamente la limpié antes de que eso la pusiera de mal humor.

 _—No imaginé que saldría tanto_ —dijo evidentemente un poco asqueada.

Yo me aguanté la risa para que no se molestara, pero era algo que ella debió prever antes de aceptar algo así. Reclamó un poco más, pero yo sabía que no estaba realmente molesta, seguro estaba frustrada por no poder acabar ella también.

.

Al día siguiente, ya habiendo hecho las paces con Rukia y sin dejar nada por arreglar, me dirigí a la universidad como todo buen día de semana. No esperé encontrar a Yukio a la salida y yo supe inmediatamente que aquello no podía ser nada bueno, y al acercarme lo comprobé.

 _—Me debes un favor_ —anunció.

Rápidamente recordé lo que había pasado con las cámaras, justo cuando esa noche cuando todo comenzó con la súbita aparición de Rukia y él me lo había advertido: " _nada es gratis en la vida_ ". Lamentablemente soy del tipo que cumple lo que dice y asentí. Mi estómago dolió ante la anticipación de lo que sólo podrían significar problemas…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, qué tal? espero que estén bien. Saludos...**

 **Aviso que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas como hasta antes de mi casi total desaparición durante abril. La universidad y la vida me alcanzaron, pero no duden de mi. No dejaré esto botado jamás en la vida y qué más quisiera que poder escribir durante todo el día.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: cuando un nombre aparece primero arriba (Ichigo/Rukia - Rukia/Ichigo) indica que la perspectiva es narrada desde el punto de vista de la primera que se menciona primero (se aplica a todos mis fanfics)**

 **Conductas disruptivas y sexo explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Ichigo no sabía actuar normal cuando algo lo aquejaba y yo lo notaba. Hacía días que tardaba más en llegar de la universidad y en un comienzo pensé que era por sobrecargo de deberes o el mismo trabajo que tenía en el recinto, pero después de tres semanas supe que era algo más y no tenía ni una idea de qué, pero si las cosas seguían así lo iba a enfrentar; no estaba dispuesta a crear una brecha entre nosotros, no cuando las cosas estaban tan bien.

 _—¿Mamá?_ —me llamó Masaki —. _¿Crees que esta noche papá si regrese a tiempo para darme las buenas noches?_

Miré la hora en el reloj que era tan grande que hacía incluso agravar la falta de Ichigo de no estar en casa, y ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Masaki se refregaba los ojos intentando no quedarse dormida, pero yo veía como el sueño la vencía.

 _—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que mañana será al primero que veas_ —le prometí.

Ella no pareció demasiada emocionada con mi propuesta, para ella no ver a Ichigo en todo el día era sinónimo de tristeza y no me gustaba volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro, la había visto mucho cuando egoístamente la privé de conocer a su padre por tantos años y mi hermano también había provocado esa expresión cuando vivíamos con él y no regresaba a casa. Masaki era incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos, a diferencia de mí, y me encantaba que fuera así, sospechaba que le traería sufrimientos también y aunque odiaba la idea, no era mi intención criar a mi hija en una burbuja protegiéndola de todo, no quería que creciera pensando en que el mundo es de color rosa porque no lo es, pero procuraría estar siempre cerca de ella para resguardarla.

Seguimos mirando televisión y yo estaba abstraída pensando en qué estaba pasando cuando escuché que alguien se aproximaba, y deseé que fuera Ichigo, pero Ichigo no tocaba la puerta. Le pedí pasara y una figura que no esperaba apareció frente a mí, Byakuya.

Me levanté de un salto y mi hija se sobresaltó, despertando de su estado soporífero de pronto y me miró como preguntándome qué había pasado, y después fijó su vista en la persona que apareció en la puerta.

 _—¡Tío Byakuya!_ —gritó emocionada.

Se levantó más rápido de lo que lo había hecho yo y fue hacia él muy feliz, después de todo ellos se amaban y se notaba. Él era quien había ofrecido a mi hija su protección incondicional tan pronto le conté de mi embarazo y se encargó de hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para salvaguardar su vida cuando estuvo en peligro; él la aceptó desde el momento que le dije que venía en camino. Byakuya adoraba a su sobrina sin lugar a dudas y en brazos se llevó a dormir a Masaki a su habitación; y junto con su aparición pude volver a ver el rostro sonriente de mi hija.

Byakuya no entraba a mi habitación si mi hija no estaba en ella, por lo que decidí esperarlo en el salón, me intrigaba que se presentara sin que me hubiese advertido que vendría, él no solía hacer esa clase de cosas, por lo que fui a la cocina a preparar té. Sabía que a él le gustaba mucho como yo lo hacía y no esperé a que finalmente llegara a la cocina antes de que tuviera todo listo.

 _—Masaki no para de hablar de ese sujeto Kurosaki, y según tengo entendido vive acá… ¿Por qué es que no lo veo?_ —preguntó secamente.

 _—Tiene cosas que haces_ —me limité a responder.

Le serví el té y él lo agradeció con un gesto.

 _—¿Cómo han estado las cosas?_ —indagó.

Él sabía cuál era mi intención al volver acá, él no estaba demasiado de acuerdo pero él además de hacerme saber cuál era su punto de vista no se inmiscuía demasiado.

 _—Han ido mejor de lo que esperé_ —contesté.

Bebimos en silencio nuestro té yo me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él ahí, pero pareció leer mis pensamientos y contestó sin que yo tuviera que abrir la boca.

 _—Echaba de menos a mi sobrina y vine, lamento no haberte avisado; fue decisión de último minuto_ —informó.

 _—Está bien, me alegro de verte_ —manifesté con una sonrisa.

 _—Masaki parece más alegre_ —comentó.

La persona que más la conocía después de mi era él, si él lo decía no era sólo mi apreciación.

 _—Estar con Ichigo le ha hecho bien_ —recalqué —. _Ella lo necesitaba._

 _—Sí, supongo que sí…_ —agregó él y cambió de tema —. _Supe que te están postulando para ascender._

Era cierto, me habían propuesto un aumento y cambio de responsabilidades en el trabajo, pero estás implicaban más viajes de los que tenía al año y yo no me animaba demasiado a aceptarlo.

 _—Sí, pero no creo que lo vaya a aceptar_ —reconocí.

 _—Sabes que oportunidades como esas no se dan dos veces…. Esos puestos le pertenecen a la gente por muchos años; podría tardar el volver a estar vacante_ —recalcó.

 _—Eso lo entiendo, pero mis horarios como están ya hacen que esté con Masaki menos de lo que quisiera… y si tengo que invertir más tiempo, ahí temo que ella crezca sin poder observarlo desde la primera línea_ —justifiqué.

Él se quedó callado y pareció comprender lo que le decía.

 _—Entiendo_ —agregó —. _Lo más importante es ella._

 _—Además está Ichigo…_ —agregué.

Mi hermano y yo hasta lo del embarazo no hablábamos más que lo justo y necesario, pero comprendí que aunque él guardara las distancias estaba más presente en mi vida de lo que imaginé, siempre pensé que quien iba a las reuniones de mi escuela era alguien más, pero descubrí que había sido él todo el tiempo. Él cuidaba de mis gustos sin que yo lo notara, ordenando que en la cocina hicieran platos para cada uno, yo lo supe después, cuando me involucré más en la cocina porque no quería ser una madre que dependiera de los empleados; de mi hija me encargaba yo.

 _—Supongo que algo bueno debe tener para que Masaki sea como es_ —concedió.

Sonreí, no importaba que le explicara que en realidad Ichigo tenía muchas cosas buenas, él no estaba dispuesto a verlas ni mucho menos a saberlas.

 _—Si no te molesta esta noche descansaré aquí_ —informó.

 _—¿Molestarme? Por el contrario_ —descarté.

 _—Buenas noches_ —contestó.

 _—Buenas noches_ —respondí —. _Es muy seguro que tendrás una visita temprano._

 _—La voy a estar esperando_ —dijo ocultando su sonrisa.

La mala costumbre que tenía mi hija era que despertaba temprano y se iba a la cama de quien fuera la novedad del día. A mí me tenía muy abandonada porque era donde Ichigo que iba ella últimamente, pero no me cabía la menor duda de que Byakuya sería el que se adjudicaría la visita esa madrugada.

Ichigo llegó pasadas las doce de la noche y no fue a dormir conmigo; yo lo había estado esperando en mi cama un poco necesitada de él y molesta; no sabía si debía ir y yo y aclararle ciertos puntos o esperar a que él fuera a buscarme, pero dado todo el tiempo que había perdido y que había sido mi culpa, decidí tragarme el orgullo e ir por él a su habitación.

 _—Ichigo_ —golpeé su puerta.

No esperé su respuesta y entré sin anunciar que lo haría y la visión que tuve de su cuerpo hizo que me humedeciera al instante, yo no sabía cómo lo hacía para mantener ese físico, pero lo tenía y yo era quien lo disfrutaba, sin embargo no iba ahí por eso.

 _—¿Rukia? Hola…_ —saludó sonriendo.

¿Hola? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decir? La ira que había reprimido surgió, pero traté de medirla. No podía pretender controlar su vida tampoco, aunque si por mi fuera lo tendría en la casa, desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _—Masaki te estuvo esperando despierta_ —le conté.

Su sonrisa se apagó.

 _—Se me pasó la hora_ —justificó.

Examiné su apariencia de pies a cabeza y no había un solo centímetro de imperfección en él ¿por qué él se había fijado en alguien como yo para empezar? Me faltaban centímetros, me faltaban curvas, me sobraban ahora un par de kilos…

 _—Ichigo_ —lo llamé —. _Ya te perdí una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar._

Fui clara en mi apreciación, de verdad yo no quería volver a darle cabida a un espacio que terminara por alejarnos nuevamente.

— _… estás extraño desde hace unas semanas ¿te aburrió ya la vida familiar?_ —Inquirí tratando de ocultar mi temor y rabia —. _Entiendo que sea nuevo y quizá no te acostumbres, pero si es así necesito que seas directo conmigo._

Lamenté haber dicho eso porque me miró como si estuviera hablando la estupidez más grande de todas.

 _—¿De qué estás hablando? Amo a Masaki; te quiero tanto que disculpé que desaparecieras de mi vida llevándotela y negándome el conocerla y el verla crecer_ —espetó —. _Esta vida nueva que tengo me gusta mucho más que la que tenía antes de que regresaran. No la cambiaría por nada._

 _—Entonces ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_ —indagué.

 _—Sólo tengo mucho trabajo, en serio_ —explicó —. _No creí que estuvieses pensando cosas que no son._

Me avergoncé.

 _—No pasaste a verme a mi habitación_ —dije en un susurro.

 _—Creí que estarías durmiendo_ —aclaró.

 _—Eso no te ha importado otras veces_ —insistí.

Él comprendió lo que yo quería decirle y fue hacia mí y me dio beso que me dejó sin aliento, y sin darme ni siquiera cuenta, sin ropa también.

 _—Tú sabes dónde encontrarme_ —dijo coquetamente —. _Si quieres algo de mi puedes venir y buscarlo._

Me senté en la cama y le quité la parte de abajo del pijama, que había sido lo único que se había alcanzado a colocar y quedé frente a su pene, que no estaba como me gustaba a mí verlo.

 _—Chúpamelo_ —solicitó en un ruego.

Yo accedí, me gustaba hacérselo y que me lo pidiera, sin embargo él tenía clara la condición: jamás poner sus manos en mi cabeza. Yo veía el sexo oral como un regalo para mi amante, algo que yo decidía si quería hacer o no y un regalo no se cuestiona, sólo se acepta.

 _—Me encanta que me tengas en tu boca_ —musitó.

Sonreí, su pene merecía el mejor de los tratos que yo pudiera otorgarle y con mi boca de distintas maneras traté de complacerlo.

 _—Yo también quiero que tu lengua haciéndome sentir bien,_ Ichigo —pedí sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

Siendo adolescente esa práctica me avergonzaba pero él me había dicho que le gustaba mi sabor, y si a él le gustaba a mí me agradaba todavía más sentir su lengua intentando alcanzar donde jamás podría con otra cosa que no fuera su pene, pero el intento se sentía demasiado bien, en esfuerzo no se quedaba corto; el que me masturbara mientras lo intentaba me fascinaba hasta hacerme temblar, sentir su respiración donde se supone que no debería sentirla hacia que mis pezones se irguieran anhelantes de atención…

 _—Detente_ —pedí —. _No quiero ser la única que se siente así._

 _ _—_ Yo no quiero parar, quiero hacerte acabar con mi boca esta noche __—_ objetó.

Había estado rodeando a Ichigo con mis piernas a la orilla de la cama, y para lo que tenía pensado ese lugar no me servía.

 _—Quiero que sea mutuo entonces_ —sugerí.

Él no tuvo que darle demasiadas vueltas para comprender a qué me refería y no se hizo de rogar.

 _—Tú sobre mí_ —ordenó.

No me gustaba mucho cuando sonaba así de dictaminador cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, sin embargo era lo más obvio, él era más grande y además yo no estaba con ánimos de batallar, sólo quería continuar sintiéndome como lo estaba haciendo hacía unos segundos.

Esa posición estaba sobrevalorada, era sucia y peligrosa, cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar siendo una lesión, pero era a la vez sexy y llamativa, no la practicábamos demasiado, esa debía ser la segunda vez y era difícil concentrarse en hacerlo sentir bien cuando estaba recibiendo sus atenciones al mismo tiempo, me sentía completamente tentada a detenerme y disfrutar de sus caricias orales sin detenerme a considerar algo como la reciprocidad, sobretodo cuando Ichigo se había ensañado jugando con mi clítoris.

 _—Ya basta de juegos, tu lengua es maravillosa, pero no es lo que necesito_ —lo detuve

 _ _—_ ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?_ _—_ consultó haciéndose el desentendido

 _—Ésto_ —dije pasando la punta de mi lengua por su longitud, teniéndome a jugar circularmente con la punta de esta en su glande —. _Esto es lo que me recetaron._

Dejé su erección inhiesta y dura y su mirada ardiendo.

 _—¿Qué tanto lo quieres?_ —se hizo de rogar —. _Demuéstralo y yo te lo daré._

 _—Vete a la mierda Ichigo, yo no ruego por sexo_ —rechazó —. _Tener pene no es algo que te haga especial; todos tienen… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?_

La respuesta que le di lo dejó medio descolocado.

 _—¿Y sería lo mismo si otro es el que te lo mete?_ —inquirió.

 _—No_ —acepté —. _Pero no te pases de listo._

Él comprendió y el momento se quebró, seguíamos calientes, por lo que llegamos a una especie de tregua. Lo cobijé en mi interior y la sensación de mi vagina acomodándose a tu tamaño era algo que disfrutaba. Otro pene no se sentiría igual, pero a mí no me gustaban esos juegos, no le iba a dar esa clase de poder sobre mí por mucho que lo amara.

 _—Te sientes particularmente estrecha_ —recalcó —. _Te haré enojar más seguido, te tensas incluso ahí abajo._

¡Él había estado jugando y yo había caído!

Estábamos en una posición en la que no nos podíamos besar y creo que era lo mejor, estaba irritada, yo sólo quería obtener de él justo lo que me estaba dando. Ambos empujábamos nuestras caderas con el claro fin de acabar y lo hicimos, yo primero y él después. Esperé a que se vaciara por completo, y a que su erección perdiera tonicidad y deshice nuestra unión. Me vestí y me acomodé lo que estuviera chueco para no hacer obvio lo que había estado haciendo.

 _—Descansa_ —me despedí.

 _—Oye_ —llamó —. _¿Estás molesta?_

Como respuesta me dirigí a la puerta, la cual estaba dispuesta a cerrar bruscamente a modo de contestación, pero no lo conseguí. Él me levantó antes y me empotró contra la pared y nuestros rostros a una escasa distancia.

 _—Rukia_ —dijo mi nombre —. _¿Estás enojada por algo?_

Lo miré y estaba a poco de ponerme a llorar sin entender ni siquiera yo el por qué. Evité verlo directamente a los ojos. Él apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, aspirando mi aroma.

 _—Duerme conmigo esta noche, en mi cama_ —pidió —. _Tomemos una ducha juntos antes. Relajémonos y si quieres puedes contarme cómo fue tu día, yo te contaré sobre mi día en la universidad._

Ichigo y yo no éramos de los que dormíamos abrazados o muy juntos, pero esa noche en particular me sentía intranquila, especialmente molesta y muy inestable, pero creo que necesitaba eso que me había ofrecido, conversar con él, conocer más de su vida cotidiana, de sus aspiraciones y frustraciones; acepté.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo me despertó para que fuera a mi cama.

 _—Hoy Masaki no vendrá a verte_ —le advertí.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —preguntó alarmado.

 _—Mi hermano llegó anoche_ —relaté —. _Ella lo extrañaba así que lo más seguro es que vaya a verlo a él._

Él se levantó bruscamente pero cuidó de no privarme del calor de las mantas.

 _—¿A dónde vas?_ —pregunté medio dormida.

 _—A la cocina_ –respondió —. _Ya regreso._

Tardó en volver más de veinte minutos, en los que no regresó a la cama, sino que fue al baño y comenzó a vestirse, me levanté y lo seguí.

 _—No miré la hora y se me hizo tarde_ —acotó al verme.

No debían ser ni pasadas las seis de la mañana ¿cómo podrá habérsele hecho tarde? Él se vistió y se fue y yo regresé a mi habitación, era temprano y me sobraba bastante tiempo antes de irme al trabajo, pero recordé que era sábado y no tenía que ir lo que llevó a mis pensamientos a otro lado: Ichigo.

Dos horas más tarde fui a desayunar y me encontré con Byakuya y mi hija.

 _—¡Mamá!_ —me saludó muy animada.

La abracé de vuelta y la levante, a ella le encantaba que hiciera eso. Parecía que le gustaba la altura.

 _—¿Papá está durmiendo aún?_ —interrogó.

Recordé lo que le había prometido, de que vería a su padre hoy temprano, sin embargo él no estaba.

 _—Cariño, me parece que él salió muy temprano_ —le di la mala noticia.

La alegría que había atestiguado se apagó y vi como trató de no llorar. Era el tercer día en el que no podía ver a Ichigo.

 _—Si quieres podemos ir a ver a tus tías y abuelos_ —intenté animarla.

Ella pareció recuperar algo del buen humor que la caracterizaba de por las mañanas.

 _—Termina de desayunar y luego ve con Nell para que arregles las cosas que quieras llevar para allá_ —le indiqué.

Masaki desayunó más animada, pero nunca demasiado. Echaba de menos notoriamente a Ichigo y esa noche él lo iba a lamentar. No iba a permitir que lastimara a mi hija.

 _—Me moría de deseos de conocer a Kurosaki_ —espetó mi hermano.

Ese era un sarcasmo de los de él, sin gracia alguna.

 _—¿Cómo está Hisana?_ —consulté.

 _—Deseando verlas ¿cuándo irás a casa?_ —interrogó

 _—Organizaré todo para ir el próximo fin de semana si te parece bien_ —manifesté.

 _—Sí, a ella le vendrá bien_ —respondió.

 _—De acuerdo_ —agregué.

 _—En serio quería conocer al hombre que amas, Rukia_ —sostuvo —. _Me hubiese gustado intercambiar unas palabras con él._

Me podía dar una idea bastante precisa de que sus palabras no serían más que amenazas sobre un cierto comportamiento esperado para con nosotras. Bebí mi té obviando la mirada fija de mi hermano.

 _—Me voy ya, me iré a despedir de Masaki; te estaré esperando la próxima semana_ —se despidió.

 _—Nos vemos. Ten un buen viaje de regreso._

Llamé a Masaki número uno para preguntar si podíamos ir a visitarla y ella encantada dijo que sí. Solté un suspiro de alivio ya que debí haberla llamado antes de prometer a mi hija llevarla allá, pero cuando veía la expresión de decepción en su rostro me volvía un poco torpe. Le mandé un mensaje a Ichigo avisándole que estaríamos con su familia y él me respondió que se uniría a nosotros tan pronto terminara con lo que lo atareaba en la universidad.

Cuando subí a la habitación Nell ya tenía todo arreglado para que saliéramos.

 _—Nell hoy tienes el día libre_ —le ofrecí —. _Puedes hacer lo que más le gusta a Nell hacer: Dormir_

 _—Dormir_ —dijo ella.

Sonreímos porque lo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Esa mujer debía dormir doce horas diarias, pero era la mejor niñera que podía tener Masaki. Ella vivía con nosotras desde poco después que había nacido y temía el día que se tuviera que ir, por lo que yo le daba todas las facilidades para mantenerla conmigo. Ella estaba estudiando por lo que cuando terminara sus estudios el próximo año estaba segura que iba a seguir su camino separado del de nosotras.

 _—Deberías salir y ver si conoces algún hombre guapo ahí afuera_ —recomendé.

Ella sonrió, lo cierto es que era muy tímida.

 _—¿Te fuiste a hacer lo exámenes? Estoy segura de que tienes anemia, no puede ser que dormir sea tan fascinante_ —la reprendí.

 _—No, iré la próxima semana_ —prometió.

 _—Más te vale_ —la amenacé.

.

Llegamos a la casa de los Kurosaki, quienes estaban esperando ansiosos a la más joven de sus descendientes. El padre de Ichigo no dejó que Masaki pisara por si misma el suelo. Ese hombre rozaba peligrosamente la locura.

Me senté con Masaki "número uno" en la cocina mientras ella preparaba la comida, me sentía medio ida, pensando en que deberíamos estar ahí con Ichigo y no solas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y los juegos con Karin agotaron a mi hija, por lo que iba adormilada en su silla en el asiento trasero.

Ya íbamos saliendo del vecindario de Ichigo cuando lo observé todavía con incredulidad saliendo de Xcution; el bar donde lo encontré la noche en la que comenzábamos a reescribir nuestra historia, ya no tenía dudas: Ichigo estaba regresando a la vida bohemia que llevaba antes de que llegáramos Masaki y yo. Recordé cuando lo vi años atrás jugueteando con esas mujeres y me sentí asqueada ¿había estado Ichigo yendo a ese lugar y tocándome luego? Yo había sido testigo de su comportamiento errante y había sido una de las razones por las que no había regresado antes. Iba a esperarlo en casa y averiguar qué era lo que tenía que decirme. Quería saber cómo se iba a excusar por no haber estado con su hija un día que se suponía lo íbamos a pasar en familia.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento que pasaran dos meses antes de poder actualizar. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

 **Este capítulo costó que saliera y no me deja conforme, pero me da el pie para trabajar en las siguientes actualizaciones; le quedan cuatro capítulos aproximadamente.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: Las de siempre. Sutilezas y delicadezas no son cosas que se vayan a ver reflejadas en este fanfic.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Las cosas estaban resultando peor de lo que había previsto en un comienzo que saldrían desde la aparición de Yukio en mi vida. Lo supe cuando en la noche llegué y había una nota que me daba a entender que Rukia y mi hija no estarían ese fin de semana porque irían a la casa del hermano de ella, lo que confirmaba algo que ya me había dado cuenta durante la semana, y era que ella me estaba evitando. Me parecía muy extraño que no me informara directamente y de hecho, cada vez que llegué a su habitación ella estaba durmiendo, y por más que intenté despertarla ella no hizo caso. La distancia la estaba creando yo y lo sabía, pero no deseaba involucrarla en mis asuntos, y concluí todo eso porque no me creía que Rukia se fuera de viaje sin antes planear todo cuidadosamente. Había observado su patrón de conducta y cuando se trataba de Masaki ella planificaba todo con anticipación, de modo que nada pudiera encontrarla desprevenida.

Las echaba de menos, y cada día que pasaba sentía que era más difícil mirarlas a la cara y mentirles. No me gustaba, yo no quería eso y la rabia de no poder evitar hacerlo me estaba carcomiendo, y el temor que me provocaba que en realidad Rukia se hubiese ido y se hubiese llevado a nuestra hija consigo para siempre, se había transformado en un anhelo secreto: prefería saber que estaban en algún lugar lejos de mí pero seguras, que a mi lado corriendo constante peligro si era descubierto.

.

El olor a humo de cigarro me asqueaba, pero no más que el estar estaba rodeado de mujeres que se ofrecían por el valor de una copa de alcohol. Esa era una realidad que estaba observando desde la distancia y que ningún padre desearía para su hija y yo ahora que tenía una lo veía de manera distinta. Xcution era lo peor de lo peor y yo no quería estar ahí.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré que seguir con esto? —consulté a Yukio.

—Hasta que consigamos que ese marica se vaya a otro lugar —respondió con desinterés.

—¿Por qué mejor simplemente no cierras por un tiempo el local? Se verá obligado a vender sus mierdas en otro lado —expuse como opción.

—¿Y perder utilidades? –espetó incrédulo.

—¿No perderías más si descubren que Ginjo utiliza tu bar como punto de encuentro para hacer sus negocios? —razoné con detenimiento.

—Eso no va a pasar —aseguró.

Todo sería más fácil si Yukio estuviera dispuesto a perder algo, pero él sólo quería ganancias y no perder nada

Observé a las personas que entraban a ese lugar que tenían un claro perfil de antisociales, del tipo que si te los cruzas en un callejón te meas encima, sin importar lo machito que uno se crea... ¿cómo había podido llegar yo a meterme a un lugar como ese? Había tocado fondo; había sido patético al dejarme arrastrar a ese antro de perdición. Había sido débil y volvía a serlo ahora que estaba de regreso, no bajo las mismas condiciones, pero los errores del pasado me seguían persiguiendo.

Sentí que alguien rozó algo suave y húmedo por mi cuello. Fue de modo sensual y provocativo.

—Riruka déjame en paz —le pedí por cuarta vez esa noche.

Un par de años atrás habíamos tenido algo, y dentro de todo ella era una chica decente, pero que por estar demasiado sola en la vida, se volvía dependiente emocionalmente de quienes le brindaban un poco de atención; y le estaba costando comprender que si alguna vez había habido algo entre nosotros, eso estaba completamente en el pasado para mí. No me gustaba que me tocara, ni siquiera que me vieran cerca de ella. Si Rukia se enteraba dónde estaba y que además estaba cerca de una mujer sería el fin de nuestra relación, que ya estaba bastante frágil.

—Lo pasábamos bien juntos… —evidenció ella —. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella sabía que me excitaba que me tocaran el lóbulo de la oreja y lo hizo con lentitud, primero con uno de sus dedos y después su lengua. Mi cuerpo reaccionó sin mi consentimiento a ese estimulo, y es que además no tocaba a Rukia hacia dos semanas. Ella se había excusado diciendo que estaba con la menstruación la única noche que la encontré despierta.

Se me paró y ella lo notó, y cuando vi que su mano se dirigía a mi pene tuve la claridad mental para rechazar aquel contacto.

—Te sigo excitando —recalcó —. Hagamos de esto algo más divertido… sé que quieres.

¿Cómo iba a poder negarlo cuando tenía la prueba ante sus ojos de que en realidad sí estaba caliente?

—Sí, soy un hombre y tú eres una hermosa mujer que quiere tener sexo conmigo... Si no se me parara sería un marica —confirmé —. Pero las cosas ya no son como antes, y aunque me excite con otras mujeres yo sólo tendré sexo con una.

Riruka finalmente había comprendido que entre nosotros nunca más volvería a pasar nada y aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, lo cierto es que yo sabía que no lo era, y por lo mismo fue que le aclaré algo para que su autoestima de mujer no se viera lastimado. Después de todo era cierto, no era su culpa, era que yo simplemente no atentaría contra mi relación de esa manera.

—Aclaro que no dudo que pasaríamos un inolvidable momento ni por un segundo —reconocí.

Yo no iba a ceder y no importaba lo que ella hiciera. Rukia era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba.

—No puedo decir que no lo intenté —dijo desanimada.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella y finalmente se fue hacia otro lugar.

.

—¿Viste quién era su proveedor? —me interrogó Yukio.

Ese día se suponía que descubriríamos quien era quien le entregaba la mercancía a Ginjo. Ninguno de los dos podía ir directamente por él, así que la idea era joderle el negocio, pero me distraje un momento en el que estuve conversando con Riruka y ese error se reducía de una a dos semanas de espera hasta que se le acabara todo a Ginjo y requiriera de otro pedido. Maldije por olvidarme de mi verdadero motivo para estar ahí; si las cosas hubiesen salido como se suponía quizás y ya no tendría que volver a pisar ese lugar en mi puta vida.

—No —reconocí.

No le diría que había sido mi error. Decírselo estaba absolutamente demás.

—Estaba seguro de que sería hoy —se quejó.

Lo peor era que yo no podía ni afirmarlo ni negarlo. Había cometido una equivocación que significaría que otra semana más tuviera que mentirle a Rukia.

—Yo creo que cumplí mi parte –manifesté mi posición. Ya estaba harto.

—Una semana más y te dejo en paz —negoció.

—Una semana y te olvidas de que nos conocemos y de que existo —mejoré los términos del trato.

—Una semana —convino —. Y no te vuelvo a ver la cara.

Quedaban sólo siete días y todo se acabaría. Podría volver a compartir con mi familia como lo hacía hasta antes de que todo se saliera de mi control, porque había comenzado a escucharse el rumor de que Ginjo era gay y daba por garantizado que él creería que yo había hablado, porque nadie más sabía, pero tal como lo había descubierto yo, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más lo supiera, además de Yukio, por supuesto.

.

No imaginé que en sólo tres días la situación cambiaría, y que la relación que estaba construyendo con Rukia fuera tan frágil, pero es cierto que la mentira corroe los cimientos de cualquier cosa.

—Ve a dormir a tu habitación —pidió Rukia.

Había vuelto de pasar el fin de semana en casa de su hermano y ella no escondía que no quería verme.

—No te había visto en días... te he extrañado —revelé.

Desde que Riruka se me había aproximado con su clara intención de tener sexo a mí se me ponía dura con sólo pensar en Rukia.

—Estoy menstruando —respondió.

Si ella pensaba que esa era una excusa válida y que no era un recurso que ya había utilizado en un mismo mes, es porque creía que yo era un estúpido.

—A no ser que te estés desangrando, es imposible que todavía te dure —manifesté —. Si no quieres tener sexo conmigo prefiero que me lo digas y no que inventes excusas.

—Está bien —aceptó ella —. No quiero tener sexo contigo.

Lo había dicho a modo de que ella negara y de que había estado equivocado, pero ella como siempre ya venía de regreso cuando yo recién iba.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Porque ya no me excitas —respondió.

Aquello bien podía ser una broma, pero en serio me lastimó el ego.

—¿Y me puedes decir que ha cambiado? —averigüé molesto.

—Me da asco pensar que puedas estar metiéndote conmigo y también con otras —soltó sin suavizar sus palabras —. Conmigo no te cuidas ¿por qué pensaría que lo haces con las demás?

¿Otras? ¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

—¿De verdad crees que me acuesto con más mujeres? —inquirí.

—Cuando te mienten en algo y lo descubres comienza a manifestarse la desconfianza. Tal vez no me engañes, pero de eso yo no puedo estar segura —justificó su posición.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagué.

—A que se suponía que iríamos los tres a ver a tu familia y sin embargo no llegaste, a pesar de asegurar que lo harías… ¿pero sabes? A esa misma hora te vi saliendo de Xcution, tu bar predilecto desde lo que yo sé —expuso —. Digo, por las cosas que personalmente vi…

Así que Rukia sabía que había vuelto a ir. Eso explicaba su actitud conmigo.

—No pienses cosas que no son —le pedí.

Rukia se levantó. Había estado acostada dándome la espalda y yo estaba tras ella hablándole al oído, pero ahora ella se acomodó de modo de que se sentó sobre la cama y me enfrentó desafiante.

—Soy libre de pensar lo que quiera, en lo que a mi concierne me mentiste, y peor, le has estado mintiendo a Masaki, quien creería si le dices que el pasto es azul aunque ella misma lo esté viendo verde —espetó indignada —. A mi puedes verme la cara de imbécil, pero a mi hija no.

Cuando ella se refería a Masaki como "su hija" sentía que lo hacía a propósito, como recalcando el hecho de que yo era básicamente un aparecido.

—No es sólo tú hija —aclaré —. Es mía también, es nuestra. Yo desde el comienzo la quise…

Cuando vi su rostro supe que la había cagado.

—¿En serio traerás eso al presente? —dijo incrédula.

—No –retrocedí —. Olvídalo.

—Si sabes que el que me haya asustado en un comienzo, y haber pensado en una alternativa distinta a la que finalmente tomé, no te hace mejor que yo, ¿verdad? —dijo molesta.

Me quedé callado. Esa clase de argumentos no son los que uno utiliza cuando quiere ganar una discusión sin sentirse culpable después. Era como recibir una patada en los testículos. Algo realmente bajo.

—¡Responde! —exigió.

—Lo sé —reconocí.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. No es necesario que lo hagas —aseguró —. Cada vez que la veo sonreír y que dice que me quiere yo ya me siento lo suficientemente mierda por haberlo sopesado.

—Rukia… —lamenté haber dicho eso.

—Voy a proteger a mi hija de todos —aseguró —. Y eso te incluye a ti y a cualquiera.

—No tienes que protegerla de mí —aclaré.

—¿Quién crees que te ha cubierto la espalda cuando no estás y ella te busca? —espetó.

No tenía nada que decir a mi favor, cada vez que abría la boca era como si me metiera en un agujero más profundo.

—No me he acostado con nadie más desde que volvimos —clarifiqué —. Y lo de Xcution…

Pensé en decirle algo que se pareciera a la verdad, pero que no lo fuera del todo. No quería involucrarla.

—No… si no me vas a decir la verdad prefiero que ni siquiera te refieras al tema —desestimó.

¿Debía decirle que estaba intentado joderle el negocio a un narcotraficante o eso la dejaría todavía más intranquila?

Sólo cuatro días más y sería todo… cuatro días más y podría acabar con su incertidumbre.

—Vete por favor —rogó.

No me pude negar a su pedido, su tono era implorante.

Fui a ver a Masaki, quien dormía, me acerqué y acaricié su rostro terso.

—Papá —dijo ella abriendo sus ojos.

Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana, ella no debería estar despierta.

—Hola Masaki la saludé –le sonreí —. Vuelve a dormir…

—Quería verte —dijo ella —. Me da sueño antes de que llegues y te vas temprano por las mañanas…

Sus palabras calaron en el fondo de mí ser. Realmente ella esta resultado afectada por mi conducta. Rukia tenía razón, y cuando se colgó a mi cuello y no me soltó lo comprendí de mejor manera.

—Hoy voy a dormir contigo —le informé.

Me dejó un espacio y se acomodó, mientras me acariciaba con sus manos pequeñas y calentitas. Sentía que no merecía el amor que ella me daba. Masaki era demasiado perfecta y sentía mi corazón hinchado de orgullo, amor y devoción.

Cuando sus suaves caricias se acabaron, y por el leve cambio en su frecuencia respiratoria, concluí que ella se había quedado dormida. Miré su pequeña forma apegada a mí por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, no lo tengo claro, pero no podría cansarme de mirarla.

Masaki era mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado alguna vez. Superaba cualquier expectativa. Lo que más quería era que acabara para poder volver a estar juntos. Era evidente que los dos queríamos compartir más tiempo del que lo hacíamos.

Ya no concebía una vida donde ella no estuviera.

.

Cuando pasaba por fuera de la habitación de Rukia me imaginaba a mí mismo atravesando la puerta y pidiéndole disculpas por haber sido un estúpido. Me quedé ahí unos segundos completamente inmerso en mi vívida fantasía, cuando ella salió y me encontró ahí, de seguro con cara de baboso con arrepentimiento. No nos veíamos de frente desde nuestra discusión, y ver su mirada indiferente dirigida hacia mí, me congeló.

—Hola, Ichigo —saludó.

Hasta su voz me indicaba que realmente no estaba contenta de verme.

—Hola —contesté.

Ella siguió su camino, pasando de mí.

No me agradó lo que sentí al ver su espalda y como con cada paso se alejaba más y más.

Regresé a mi habitación con esa desagradable sensación en el estómago que me había quedado tras el encuentro con Rukia. La mirada que me había dirigido podría haber sido la misma que me podría dar un desconocido en la calle, y si no hacía algo temía que fuera así como me mirara para siempre.

Esperé un momento hasta que escuché que ella regresó a su habitación; me arriesgaría a que se enfadara todavía más, pero continuar sin hacer algo estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad, y cuando me infiltré en su habitación supe que mi decisión había sido la acertada. Ella estaba recostada y la luz tenue de la lámpara me dejaba ver que ella estaba despierta, pero que no había notado mi intromisión.

Por lo que observé, ella tampoco se veía feliz.

—Rukia —la llamé.

Me miró, sin embargo no directamente, volvió a su posición inicial justo antes de que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

—No recuerdo haber autorizado que entraras —habló con seriedad.

Sabía que con palabras podía joder todo más y no cedí al impulso inicial que tuve de contestarle algo. Simplemente rodeé la cama y me acosté a su lado. Comencé a besarla por donde fuera que mis labios alcanzaran y entrelacé su mano con la mía. Ella no me respondió, pero tampoco me rechazó.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —aclaró.

Aunque nuevamente mi pasado hablaba por mí, en esa ocasión no era esa mi intención. Si fuera eso lo que realmente deseara cualquiera me hubiese servido, pero no era sólo sexo lo que yo tenía con ella. No era lo único que quería de ella.

—Cállate, Rukia —le pedí.

Ella iba a reclamar porque odiaba que le hablaran así, sin embargo la acallé con un beso que en un comienzo se negó a responder, pero cuando sentí que movía sus labios y colaboraba una sensación cálida me recorrió, y la reconocí como alivio.

—Te amo —susurré.

—Tus acciones no se condicen con tus palabras —recalcó —. Y cuando eso pasa las palabras son sólo eso, palabras que no tienen peso alguno.

Si le contestaba el pobre avance que había hecho podía irse al demonio.

—Déjame dormir contigo —solicité —. Por favor.

—No quiero tener sexo —reiteró.

—¡Ya deja de decir eso! —reclamé —. Si sólo quisiera sexo cualquiera me serviría.

Había perdido la paciencia. Todo lo que ella quería parecía ser continuar discutiendo y yo no tenía ánimos, me levanté y comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba a poco de cruzar la puerta, ella me llamó.

—No te vayas –pidió.

Quise decirle que yo no quería quedarme si íbamos a seguir discutiendo, pero lo cierto es que en realidad si deseaba hacerlo. Volví a la cama, donde ella no me daba más la espalda, sino que se aferró a mi pecho. Ninguno volvió a hablar, tampoco ocurrió algo distinto a caricias necesitadas y besos ahogados. La tristeza entre nosotros era evidente, pero en ese momento nos necesitábamos de esa forma.

.

Esa noche sería la última y aquello me tenía eufórico. Si todo salía como esperaba, Ginjo ni siquiera iría, pero cuando apareció con Shishigawara supe que me había adelantado. El muchacho parecía estúpido, pero no lo era tanto como aparentaba y él me vio, después de todo ese tiempo que había logrado pasar desapercibido y ese, el único día que él iba, y la que iba a ser mi última noche que estaría en ese agujero fui descubierto. Le dijo a Ginjo que me había visto y su mirada altiva no tardó en fijarse en mí y después de eso, el último recuerdo fue ver cuando rompió una botella y con lo que le había quedado en la mano se dirigió a mí, después sólo sentí mucho frío…

.

Sentía que abrir los ojos era una tarea que requería demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que mi único guía para poder llegar a una conclusión para enterarme de lo que estaba pasando, era mi sentido de la audición, pero no pude conseguirlo, porque comenzó a darme sueño y no pude combatirlo.

.

Soñaba, no estaba seguro qué, no podría recordarlo, pero sentía que era llamado y que quería acudir. Desperté y lo claro de la habitación casi me encegueció.

—Mierda —exclamé.

Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y luché para mantenerlos abiertos a pesar de la que la luz me molestaba. Finalmente alguien cerró las cortinas y pude conseguirlo.

—Si ya maldice ya no se muere —escuché decir.

Reconocí la voz como la de mi padre.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma! —mi madre le llamó la atención —. ¿Estás bien, Ichigo?

Esa voz era la que me llamaba mientras soñaba.

—Tengo la boca seca –dije con desagrado.

Mamá le preguntó a mi padre si podía tomar agua y él dijo que no se iba a meter en el tratamiento de un paciente que no fuera suyo.

Ahí comprendí que ese lugar extraño era un hospital y que yo era un paciente en él.

—¿Qué pasó? —pedí saber.

—Que has vuelto a ser el idiota que solías ser, aunque quizás en realidad nunca dejaste de serlo —espetó mi padre.

Él estaba enojado.

—¿Podrías explicármelo explícitamente? —solicité.

—¿Te parece que tiene mucha clase ser apuñalado con una botella rota? —inquirió él —. En ese lugar que huele a aliento de ebrio.

No tuvo más que decirlo y sentí una punzada en el lazo izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Ya me hacía una idea de dónde estaba herido y cómo había pasado.

—Ah, ya veo –contesté -. Estaba en Xcution.

Mi madre me miró desaprobatoriamente pero no dijo nada.

—Masaki, debemos irnos, Ryuken dijo que lo mejor es que no reciba visitas —expuso mi padre —. Y es mejor que comience a acostumbrarse, porque así es como va a terminar: solo.

Si mis padres estaban así… Rukia debía estar todavía peor, sin embargo es algo que no pude saber; pasaron los días y ella no apareció. Estaba contrariado con su conducta, pero también recordé que antes de que todo esto sucediera nosotros no estábamos en los mejores términos ¿pero de ahí a no ir a verme ni siquiera un día…?

Me sentí traicionado en parte, pero yo no tenía derecho a sentir algo así.

En todo ese tiempo sólo vino mi madre… me sentí realmente solo.

.

Después de una semana desde que recuperé la consciencia y quince días desde lo que había pasado, estaban sopesando darme el alta, y contrariamente de lo que todos querrían, yo no sentía demasiados deseos de que me la dieran porque… ¿a dónde iba a volver?

Esperé a mi madre llegar, pero no llegó, a cambio llegó a Rukia.

—Ichigo –dijo indiferente —. ¿Cómo has estado?

Hubiese reído si hubiese podido, pero hasta respirar me lastimaba.

—Tal como me ves —contesté.

No pensaba que pudiera acostumbrarme a esta tensión generada en el ambiente.

—¿Quién es Ginjo, Ichigo? —interrogó —. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué él busca hablar conmigo?

No lo recordé hasta ese momento, que mientras movía la botella en la herida intentado hacerla más profunda, me dijo: "tu putita y su bastarda pagaran por tus errores".

Me levanté bruscamente haciendo que la herida se volviera abrir. Habían pasado muchos días desde esa amenaza y afortunadamente no les había pasado nada, pero eso no quería decir que no sucediera. Debía hacer algo.

—¡Ichigo! —se alarmó Rukia.

Miré la sábana y estaba manchándose con sangre con rapidez, así como el dolor lacerante en mí costado se manifestó con violencia.

Ella llamó a las enfermeras y mientras ellas llegaban le dije lo único que se me ocurrió que podría hacerla marcharse.

—He estado pensándolo, y me di cuenta de que estoy harto de jugar a la casita contigo. Mi vida era perfecta hasta que regresaste. Fue divertido un rato y por cómo había terminado todo seguí preguntándome cómo sería si hubiese tenido un final distinto —espeté —. Ahora que ya lo sé, no me interesa continuar con esto. Cuidarás bien de tu hija, lo sé.

—¿Mi hija? ¿Ya no es tuya? —dijo suspicaz.

—Es tu proyecto… no el mío —respondí —. Lamento haber causado inconvenientes. Lo siento por Masaki, pero estaba más interesado en tener sexo contigo que en ser su padre, sin embargo estar contigo es… agotador. No vale la pena el esfuerzo

La enfermera llegó y mandó a llamar a las auxiliares para que la ayudaran. Fui sometido a una curación de emergencia sin anestesia, tan pronto arribó la médico de turno, y sin embargo no dolió más que ver a Rukia asentir ante lo que le había dicho e irse sin rebatir nada. Ella no titubeó ante mis palabras y las creyó.

Había tardado quince segundos en perder todo lo que había construido en meses.

Ginjo me las iba a pagar. No le iba a perdonar que amenazara a mi familia, ni mucho menos que terminara por separarme de ellas, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras esa herida doliera como lo hacía.

Maldije todo esa noche y las que le siguieron después también. Lo que había ganado lo había perdido; eso incluyó el semestre en la universidad.

Supe tiempo después que Ginjo me culpaba a mí de que todos supieran que él y Tsukishima en realidad eran más que amigos. Más tarde supe que había sido Yukio quien había difundido el rumor.

Ese era otro que haría caer…

Me gustaba pensar que ellos eran los culpables de mi situación actual... y así me la pasé por meses, analizando con cuidado cómo me los iba a cagar.

.

—¿Kurosaki? —consultó un hombre.

Me volteé y asentí, pero al sujeto no lo reconocía de nada.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

Él no respondió y sólo me pegó un puñetazo que me dolió como ninguno que me hubiesen dado. Le hubiese respondido el golpe, pero estaba tan impactado como confundido.

—Pero… ¿qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco acaso? —lo enfrenté.

—Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti si —aclaró.

Mierda… ¿y eso se suponía que tenía que significar algo para mí?

—Necesito que firmes esto —informó.

Puso delante de mí un montón de papeles.

—¿Y por qué firmaría alguna cosa, imbécil? —refuté.

—Porque si tienes aprecio alguno por tu prole le harás un favor enorme al hacerlo —dictaminó —. No significa mucho esfuerzo mover tu mano ¿cierto?

¿Mi prole? ¿De qué siglo venía este tipo? Pero él estaba hablando de Masaki, ¿verdad?

Tomé los papeles y comencé a leerlos, y en efecto, se trataba de Masaki, pero de pronto una enorme gota de sangre manchó los papeles.

—Fabuloso —dijo ese hombre con sarcasmo.

Me limpié la sangre con la manga de mi ropa, y de seguro quedé con un aspecto todavía más repulsivo.

—¿Quién eres? —exigí saber.

—Soy quien protegerá a Masaki de tener cerca a alguien como tú —expuso —. Soy el hermano de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki y por lo tanto ella es mi sobrina; estoy aquí para hacerte pagar cada una de las lágrimas que ella ha derramado por ti.

El tipo era un aristócrata por donde se le viera y cuando sacó otra carpeta llena de papeles y me la entregó, supe de dónde Rukia había sacado lo previsora.

—Renuncia a tus derechos de paternidad —dijo él —. Cédelos todos a Rukia.

¿Quién se creía él que era para ir y ordenarme algo así?

—¿Rukia te mando? —indagué —. ¿Por qué no viene ella a pedírmelo?

—Porque ella va de camino a Canadá —soltó —. Aceptó un puesto que había declinado en un comienzo por ti, aunque yo le había dicho que no vale la pena postergar algo por alguien.

—No voy a firmar nada —aseguré —. Si Rukia tiene algo que decirme que venga ella y me lo diga.

—No la expondré nuevamente a estar cerca de ti —dijo pagado de sí mismo —. No debí consentir en primer lugar que intentara reconquistarte. Investigué a tu familia y es bastante decente en general, sin embargo tú eres nocivo. Si estimas a alguien hazle el favor y abstente de contaminarlo con tu presencia.

Ese tal Byakuya Kuchiki creía que nada escapaba de su control. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Rukia en un comienzo.

—No firmaré nada sin antes hablar con Rukia primero —manifesté.

—¿Entonces si firmarás si ella viene? —concluyó.

—Sí –confirmé.

No firmaría eso en la vida, pero al menos así podría verla.

Byakuya se dirigió al auto y lo que sucedió luego no me lo esperé. Unas piernas con unos tacones inexplicablemente altos tocaron el suelo. Rukia se bajó de un auto que no reconocí y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, con los mismos papeles que su hermano me había pasado.

—Kurosaki —habló —. Firma los papeles por favor, no quiero dejar ningún asunto pendiente antes de irme.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que firme y que me olvide de Masaki? —inquirí.

—No creo que sea demasiado difícil de hacer. No te hagas el interesado ahora y firma, por favor —insistió.

Ella agitó los papeles en mi rostro.

Miré la hora y faltaba poco para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza contra Yukio. A Ginjo había logrado acusarlo de narcotráfico hacía unas semanas y sólo me faltaba ese mocoso de mierda.

—No puedo hablar ahora —desestimé.

—No te estoy pidiendo hablar, te estoy pidiendo que firmes —refutó —. Firma y así nunca más tendremos que saber el uno del otro.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que no podía pensar en la venganza en ese momento. Ella se iba a ir y no iba a volver, y en otro país eso significaba que era posible que en realidad no la volviera a ver más.

Además ella me estaba pidiendo renunciar a nuestra hija…

—Sin antes hablar no voy a firmar nada –anuncié -. Y es mi última palabra.

Pude ver cómo tras esa perfecta y elegante apariencia de diplomática mi respuesta la sacó de quicio.

—En una hora más —dijo ella —. En ese lugar.

Apuntó un local al que estaba seguro que ella jamás había entrado, si no, no lo hubiese elegido.

—No esperaré un solo minuto —advirtió.

Yo asentí. Calculé que tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y jugarme la última carta…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. Sacar este capítulo me tomó un día completo, pero ya era tiempo.**

 **Informo que queda sólo un capítulo y por si no lo saben odio los finales infelices, asi que aunque parezca que va para otro lado, confíen en mi.**

 **Hasta pronto, espero...**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Bleach**

 **Rukia / Ichigo**

 **Advertencias: las de siempre**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

No era que no quisiera ir a ver Ichigo, porque de hecho lo hacía, pero no quería que él lo supiera. Estaba al tanto de su evolución y de su recuperación, pero tras haber sido informada de que mi novio había sido apuñalado con una botella rota, la sensación que no era algo que le desearía ni al peor de mis enemigos; era la clase de noticias que se podían leer en periódicos amarillistas acerca de riñas fuera de bares de mala muerte... lugares como Xcution, que con la sola mención me provocaba un estremecimiento y desagrado que ningún otro lugar me causaba. Odiaba ese agujero maloliente, y nada haría que cambiara mi opinión, porque cada vez me daba la razón de que sólo se podía volver peor.

Estaba furiosa con Ichigo por haber permitido que algo así le sucediera, por exponerse de esa manera, y particularmente por mentirme, sin embargo nada me preparó para lo que escuché de sus propios labios una vez que me decidí a entrar a verlo, después de que ya habían pasado demasiados días y el no verlo me estaba afectando más a mí, ya que el enojo decreció en parte al demostrar que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para superarlo, pero por otro lado oír que negara a nuestra hija con una frialdad tan sobreactuada, que era evidente a mis ojos que lo que decía no era lo que sentía, pero dejé que creyera que en realidad lo hacía. Si él estaba tan desesperado por alejarme, debía ser por algo, y él no me lo iba a decir.

Ginjo Kugo era la clave de todo, la sola mención a ese sujeto hizo que Ichigo reaccionara escupiendo un montón de mierda por su boca y la angustia se acentuó o cuando vi que las sábanas se tiñeron de rojo cuando él se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que se corrieran los puntos con el tirón. En un segundo no había nada que perturbara esa clásica sábana impersonal de hospital, y al siguiente, no quedaba nada de la sabana impolutamente blanca. Iba a investigar quién era ese sujeto, y por qué Ichigo me quería lejos de él.

.

No tardé demasiado en averiguar quien era Ginjo Kugo, pero no llegué a enterarme de manera concreta de la relación que pudieran tener Ichigo y él, aunque me atrevía a hacer mis propias suposiciones.

 _Drogas._

No creía que Ichigo estuviera consumiéndolas en la actualidad —de verdad lo quería creer—, pero no podría estar segura de que nunca lo hubiese hecho, porque la noche que nos reencontramos él había estado bajo los efectos de algo que no era simplemente marihuana, y aunque no hice preguntas al respecto ni tampoco volví a ser testigo de que sucediera, por lo que no me alarmé ni hice preguntas. Asumí que había sido consumo ocasional, de lo que claramente me arrepentía, porque quizás podría tener una idea más clara.

No me quedó más que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano. Ginjo Kugo estaba tratando de ir por mí, porque había intentado dar conmigo, pero yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no cuando después de hacer averiguaciones supe que quien había apuñalado a Ichigo había sido él. No quería a ese sujeto cerca de nosotros, mucho menos de mi hija.

No existían pruebas, y el testimonio de un montón de vagos alcohólicos no iba a tener peso alguno, y eso si es que alguno se decidía a ir a declarar, sin embargo mi hermano se encargó eficientemente de todo el asunto. Dinero era todo lo que importaba en esos casos, y fue colocado sobre la mesa. Todos cantaron como el más entusiasta de los jilgueros.

Existían las pruebas suficientes, así como testigos medianamente creíbles acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche, y para mi satisfacción personal, Xcution estaba bajo sumario sanitario, y el informe no había sido nada bueno.

Ginjo Kugo tenía muchos enemigos de la misma calaña que él, y aprovecharíamos eso para hacerle pagar por haber casi asesinado a Ichigo, que había estado siendo extorsionado por el dueño del bar, pero el motivo no lo tenía demasiado claro, sospeché inmediatamente de su sórdido pasado.

¿Alguna vez podría deshacerse de la carga de haber cometido tantos errores? ¿No había hecho él esfuerzos suficientes para que su pasado lo abandonara y lo dejara en paz?

Sabía que tenía parte de la responsabilidad, por haber hecho lo que hice con él, por haber desaparecido de esa forma y por lo mismo sentía que tenía que ayudarlo, ya que él simplemente no había podido solo, y no necesitaba hacerlo solo en realidad.

Pasaron meses antes de que las pruebas reunidas tomaran forma y fueran consistentes y de ese modo resultaran irrefutables, porque incluso debía validarse cómo habían sido obtenidas. La justicia era subjetiva, porque tristemente para quienes más tenían era más fácil obtenerla, aun cuando en teoría todos eran iguales ante la ley. Además de que en muchas ocasiones por tecnicismos los culpables salían libres, y eso no lo sustentaría. Ese tipo había dañado al hombre que amaba, y aunque tener dinero siempre me había traído más problemas de lo que había solucionado, en esta oportunidad había sido un arma, por lo que no escatimé en gastos.

A veces sentía deseos de mandar todo a la mierda y pedirle estar juntos, pero la racionalidad volvía a mí en esos momentos de flaqueza emocional y tenía muy consciente que de momento estar separados era la mejor manera de no levantar sospechas, y aunque Masaki constantemente preguntaba por Ichigo, tuve que explicarle en cada oportunidad de que razones más fuertes que la voluntad impedían que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero que más temprano que tarde eso sucedería.

Estaba decidida a cumplir con eso, aun cuando todavía estuviera dolida por la situación, no obstante Ichigo había sido generoso conmigo al perdonarme por lo sucedido con Masaki; era mi turno demostrarle que mi amor por él era más fuerte que mi orgullo.

.

Tenía un viaje próximo a Canadá por mi trabajo, y Masaki iría conmigo. Necesitaba la autorización de Ichigo para sacarla del país, y fue cuando de una manera poco delicada forcé el reencuentro. Ginjo estaba tras las rejas con cargos que se tradujeron en los años suficientes como para olvidarnos de su existencia, porque no era su primera vez yendo en contra de la ley.

Ver a Ichigo ser golpeado por mi hermano me causó un placer que no estaba segura de que fuera sano. Debería haber sido yo quien se lo proporcionara, pero ver a mi sofisticado hermano hacerlo por mí, velando por mí y por mi hija me provocó una sincera sonrisa. Creía en el fondo de mi alma que él lo merecía, ya que no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a Masaki… o a mí. Aunque esa fuera la idea y aun así no trató nada en ese tiempo

Literalmente nunca se aproximó.

Mi hermano no lo soportaba e insistía con que no creía que él fuera bueno para nosotras, aunque yo sabía que sí lo era; él ya había pagado por sus errores, y nuestra relación en si misma se basaba en la creencia de segundas oportunidades.

Intervine después de que Byakuya regresó al carro para decirme que Ichigo no tenía ninguna intención de firmar algo si antes no hablaba conmigo. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, noté que en realidad mi hermano le había pegado demasiado fuerte, y tuve que contener el impulso de ayudarlo a detener el sangrado, de besarlo y exigirle tantas cosas que no sabía bien por dónde empezar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto, y rápidamente tras un examen visual noté que estaba más delgado, el pelo le cubría las orejas y se perdía más allá del cuello. Su apariencia lucía descuidada, pero seguía siendo atractivo a mis ojos. Lo maldije regocijándome internamente; él era de todo mi gusto.

La reacción que estaba buscado de él, la encontré. Se mostró reacio a firmar los papeles y eso me tranquilizó. Si hubiese aceptado de inmediato todo el tiempo que le había pedido a Masaki que esperara por él habría sido en realidad una mentira, y yo ya no quería hacerle daño a ella, mucho menos mentirle. Había confiado en los sentimientos que él manifestó desde el comienzo al saber que ella llegaría al mundo; una persona que defendió su vida de esa manera y que la había echado en falta sin siquiera estar seguro de si existía, tras haber compartido con esa persona que esperó conocer, dejarla ir de esa manera era algo que no lograba convencerme.

Le indiqué que estaba dispuesta a conversar después de que él lo exigió, y su rostro se contrajo al ver el lugar que establecí como punto de encuentro. No lo conocía de nada, pero no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

La respuesta llegó no demasiado rato después, y sí podía, realmente podía ser muy malo. La simple apariencia de las paredes grasosas y notoriamente pegajosas me incomodaba. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares y no probaría algo cocinado ahí bajo ningún tipo de amenaza. Había estado en lugares humildes y habían resultado ser sorprendentemente acogedores y su comida muy apetitosa, pero ese era simplemente asqueroso.

—¿De verdad te irás? —preguntó él.

Había llegado sudado, con la ropa ensangrentada y sin aliento. No había tardado, siendo puntual con la hora designada.

Su apariencia era digna del lugar en el cual estábamos, e intenté que aquello no me perturbara, yo sabía cómo lucía cuando se arreglaba. Con y sin ropa lo conocía muy bien…

No debía recordar eso último, o me distraería de mi objetivo, no obstante se hizo difícil ya es que estaba vergonzosamente necesitada tras tanto tiempo sin sexo, con él en frente de mí, tan cerca como como no lo tenía hacía meses.

—Sí —reconocí después de un rato.

Observé como sus manos se transformaron en puños. Temí que se hiciera daño al observar como cambiaron de color sus nudillos.

—Masaki… —mencionó.

¿Quería saber de ella? ¿La extrañaba? Lo que me preguntara se lo respondería.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —indagué.

Pasó un momento en el que una mesera se acercó y nos entregó la carta. La miré con desconfianza que Ichigo percibió.

—Rukia, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? —consultó.

Me sentía visualmente atacada con cada nuevo detalle en los que mis ojos se fijaban y hasta cierto punto intimidada, pero creía firmemente que si cedía sólo demostraría debilidad, y no quería ser débil.

—No —negué.

Él asintió y pidió un té, y lo mismo para mí. No lo tomaría, pero entendía que para estar en esa clase de lugares el consumo era un requisito.

—Ginjo está en la cárcel —comenté.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí… —sostuvo.

El tema no le gustaba.

—¿Ya estás sano? —quise saber —. ¿Has tenido problemas con tu herida?

Se paró y se levantó la ropa, mostrándome una herida que no reconocía en su cuerpo. Estaba completamente cicatrizada, pero se notaba porque las marcas tenían un color distinto al de su piel.

—Sí —afirmó —. Estoy mucho mejor.

Fue de manera inconsciente, pero me levanté de la mesa y estiré mi brazo, y toqué esa enorme cicatriz, que estaba ligeramente abultada. Ichigo me miró contrariado, y yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho antes de poder notar que no debía hacerlo, y me senté ignorando lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Vas a firmar los papeles? —fui directo al grano.

—¿Es siquiera legal firmar algo así? —preguntó él.

A ves él pecaba de inocente; no tenía idea de las cosas que se podían conseguir si se sabía dónde y con quién.

—Comprendo que quieras alejarla de mí —aseveró —. Pero… ¿necesitas alejarla también de mis padres? Ellos la quieren y velarán por ella siempre. Quítale mi apellido, no me importa, pero por favor que no desaparezca de la vida de mis padres.

Su voz había cambiado, y no quedaba nada del hombre que había proclamado sus derechos poco tiempo antes. Estaba afectado.

—Ichigo, quien renunció a ella fuiste tú —le recordé —. El que me dijo que no quería ser su padre fuiste tú… me aclaraste que te habías cansado de jugar a la familia feliz y fuiste muy enfático al decirlo.

Siempre supe cuál había sido su intención al decirme todo eso, pero aun así el que lo hubiese dicho dolía. Necesitaba que se retractara, necesitaba que luchara por el lugar que nunca ningún otro podría llenar.

—No la alejes de mis padres por favor —reiteró.

Su voz ya no sonaba apagada, sino simplemente quebrada. No sabía si podría resistir la postura que trataba de conservar por mucho tiempo más.

—Ichigo —lo llamé.

Quería oír de su boca que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, pero aquello no estaba resultando. Me miró con sus ojos café, y sentí en mi pecho como algo se resquebrajaba.

 _Él nos iba a dejar ir… él no diría lo que yo quería oír…_

—Cuando consideres que sea el momento —empezó —. ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Masaki?

Era un sobre que se apreciaba a simple vista que era algo grueso para ser sólo una carta.

—Es una carta donde le cuento quién soy yo, quienes son mis padres y mis hermanas —expresó sin mirarme directamente —. Le explico cuáles son las enfermedades hereditarias de las que debería estar alerta y unos pocos consejos que quizás podrían serle de utilidad...

 _Él no iba a desdecirse…_

—Si quieres asegurarte que no dice nada inadecuado no me importa que la leas —espetó —. Como también dejo a tu criterio si se la entregas o no… Tengo claro que no estoy en posición de pedir favores.

Mi pecho dolía ante el desconcierto que esa situación me estaba provocando. Tenía una sensación que había escuchado y leído que habían descrito como un "nudo en la garganta" y comprendí a que se referían. Aquello no me permitía emitir palabra alguna para pedirle que por favor se detuviera, que ya no dijera otra cosa.

—¿Tienes un lápiz? —pregunto cambiando drásticamente de tema —. No traje uno.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos y consideré sólo entonces que quizás lo que él me había dicho era cierto. Quizás había idealizado su imagen a ese punto de no querer creer algo que era demasiado duro de aceptar. Mi mano temblaba en la búsqueda del lápiz que él había solicitado, y por instantes sopesé la idea de decirle que no tenía uno, pero aquello sería un escape algo tonto. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él iba a renunciar a ella, a nosotros, a la vida que habíamos visualizado juntos, a los futuros hijos de los que habíamos hablado un día tener.

Le entregué el lápiz que él con torpeza tomó. Miré con atención como le quitaba la tapa y observó la punta como si ésta tuviera algo especial. Dirigió el lápiz hacia el lugar donde su firma era requerida, pero si mis manos habían temblado antes, las de él se agitaban de un modo que ni siquiera le permitía firmar.

—Disculpa —se lamentó.

Buscó apoyo en la inmunda mesa, pero no resultó demasiado bien porque ésta cojeaba, volviéndose una superficie inestable. Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, y observé estaba visiblemente descompuesto y tan pálido como cuando lo vi en el hospital un día mientras dormía.

Él no miró ni siquiera que lo que estaba escrito en el papel era una autorización temporal para permitir la salida del país de un menor.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó él.

Su voz sonó preocupada al llamarme, y no entendí el por qué, pero cuando se levantó y me tocó, me percaté de que las lágrimas que juraba haber podido contener surcaban mi rostro, no obstante de un manotazo lo alejé.

—¿Podrías firmar? —solicité —. No prolonguemos más esto.

Él volvió a sentarse y tomó el lápiz, y sin tardar más, firmó.

Tomé los documentos y tras una última mirada esperando a que me detuviera y que rompiera esos papeles en mi cara, pude ver como se quedó sentado, hundido en ese asiento. Había olvidado llevar conmigo el sobre que él me había dado para Masaki y también pagar por el té que nunca toqué, regresé por unos segundos a la mesa y dejé un billete. Me marché a paso rápido, dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas que no tardaron en nublarme la vista.

.

No era la primera vez que Masaki viajaba, y por lo general siempre estaba inquieta. Le gustaban los aviones y sobretodo las tiendas que estaban disponibles para visitar antes de embarcar, no obstante no parecía mayormente interesada.

—Señorita —habló el hombre.

Estábamos pasando el control de aduana, pero el hombre me miró con desconfianza.

—La firma registrada del padre de la menor no coincide con la que sale en la autorización.

Me mostró en la pantalla los datos de Ichigo y efectivamente la firma que salía como oficial no era la misma del papel.

Me ofuscó por un segundo pero de pronto me largué a reír. Eso no había sido algo al azar. Él lo planeó.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —consultó el hombre contrariado—. ¿Sabe que esto podría considerarse un secuestro?

—Es un malentendido —aclaré.

—Señorita, no puedo autorizarla a salir del país —sentenció —. Sin la autorización legal del padre, no hay manera de que esa niña toque suelo internacional.

Mi hija me miraba sin entender nada.

—Necesito avisar sobre esto —informó el hombre —. A la policía internacional y al padre de la menor.

—No necesita armar un escándalo de esto —le pedí —. De verdad es un mal entendido.

—Lo siento —explicó él —. Es parte del procedimiento.

Asentí, pero no sabía lo que vendría luego.

Nos llevaron a un lugar que nunca había visitado del aeropuerto. Fui testigo de como eran ejecutados los operativos antidrogas con los sabuesos, el llanto de los turistas que serían deportados y de gritos que pusieron a mi hija nerviosa. Los hombres fueron bastante amables.

—El padre de la menor se encuentra viniendo —informó el más alto —. Él corroborará la situación, dado que usted insistió que es un mal entendido.

 _—ES_ un malentendido —reiteré.

Un policía pasó con un perro, que llamó la atención de Masaki.

—Lo siento, pero esos perros no son para acariciar —le advertí.

Los gritos desesperados de alguna persona en una mala situación se escucharon, y mi pequeña se alteró, y en realidad los gritos eran angustiantes. Le tapé los oídos mientras intenté distraerla en otra cosa, pero ella seguía mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el otro hombre —. Hoy ha sido un día especialmente agitado.

El hombre salió de la sala, y volvió acompañado de una mujer y un perro. Era su instructora.

—Hola —saludó la mujer.

Comprendí lo que intentaban, por lo que dejé de cubrirle los oídos a Masaki y le indiqué que viera el perro.

—¿Cómo se llama? —averigüé por ella.

—Komamura —respondió ella —. Es el perro más experimentado, y por lo mismo estaba descansando porque se cansa más que los otros, pero cuando supo que una niña quería conocerlo, vino hacia acá.

Por nuestros continuos viajes tener una mascota podía resultar dañino, porque naturalmente uno termina encariñándose con ellos, y no es vida para ellos vivir trasladándose y siendo sometido al continuo estrés de los viajes, pero sabía que a ella le gustaban muchos los animales.

El perro parecía imperturbable ante los desórdenes en las cercanías y mi hija estaba muy interesada mirándolo.

—Komamura debe volver a trabajar —le avisaron.

Masaki asintió y fue infinitamente feliz cuando la mujer le dio la orden de que a modo de despedida le diera la pata, acto que para ella fue lo más increíble del mundo.

Agradecí la buena disposición de esas personas con mi hija, que me dijo que acompañaría hasta la salida a Komamura. Observé como con alegría lo despedía haciéndole señas con las manos, cuando de pronto se petrificó, y la sonrisa que tan fácil había puesto en su rostro el perro, desapareció y de pronto brotaron las lágrimas. Me levanté al instante y antes de poder llegar a ella, Masaki corrió y al ver el motivo, comprendí la reacción.

Ichigo había aparecido ante ella, después de muchos meses…

No pude escuchar qué fue lo que dijeron, ya que yo también me emocioné al ver ese reencuentro que pensé que no vería.

La forma en la que se reunieron me hizo quedar a mi mal, como si yo hubiera sido la culpable que ellos no se hubiesen visto. Sentí la mirada de reproche de muchas personas que fueron testigos de la escena; era a sus ojos la villana…

.

Ichigo aclaró que él deliberadamente había hecho una firma que no correspondía para evitar que Masaki abandonara el país porque contaba con la astucia de las personas que resguardaban al país. Nunca había escuchado a Ichigo hablar de esa manera, pero sospeché que hasta eso lo había anticipado.

Una policía se había llevado a nuestra hija para que no estuviera observando el conflicto entre nosotros, ya que finalmente la situación poco acostumbrada llamó la atención del personal que estaba acostumbrados incluso a las más insólitas circunstancias.

—Ustedes han llevado el dramatismo a grados insospechados —habló finalmente el policía que menos había abierto la boca —. Para empezar no es esta la manera de resolver conflictos.

El hombre miró reprendió a Ichigo.

—Los recursos humanos no pueden ser usados de esta manera —continuó —. Esto es improcedente además de que hubo alevosía en su actuar.

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tiñeron rojas.

—Y usted —se dirigió a mí —. No puede andar amenazando al padre de sus hijos para que firme documentos. El pobre hombre actuó ante la desesperación ante la amenaza inminente de que le quitarían a su hija llevándosela del país.

Por hacerles perder el tiempo nos dieron una multa que tildaría como alta, y por las maletas que habían sido embarcadas, había habido un retraso en el vuelo que supuestamente abordaríamos. Era capaz de sentir el odio de personas que ni siquiera me podían ver, por otro lado, no dejarían registros del altercado, aunque nos indicaron que debíamos resolver nuestros asuntos como adultos, que teníamos una hija y que no habíamos estado pensando realmente en ella.

Fue duro de escuchar, pero de algún modo sentía que tenían razón.

Una vez que salimos custodiados de otro policía hasta la salida del aeropuerto, nos quedamos los tres solos. Masaki se volvió tímida con Ichigo.

Estaba enojada y contenta. No sabía por cuál de las dos emociones dejarme llevar, porque cuando había perdido toda esperanza, éstas volvían a surgir, pero habíamos pasado mucha vergüenza también.

Era todo muy confuso, pero yo ya había aprendido la lección de no ser honesta con mis sentimientos. Necesitaba hablar con Ichigo a solas.

.

Al regresar a la casa, los empleados quedaron contrariados al verme regresar cuando se suponía que pasaría una temporada en el extranjero, adhiriéndole además el que Ichigo, quien no había pisado esa casa en demasiado tiempo.

Nell que viajaría al día siguiente para acompañar a Masaki en Canadá, llevó consigo a nuestra hija, quien en el camino, y seguro con toda la tensión, se había quedado dormida. Una vez que las maletas regresaron a nuestras habitaciones, le indiqué a Ichigo que era tiempo de que habláramos con claridad.

—Eres un imbécil —lo acusé.

Era lo que pensaba; era lo que sentía y debía decírselo.

—Necesitaba tiempo, y tú no me lo ibas a dar —justificó —. No tenía derecho a pedírtelo tampoco… simplemente actué de manera egoísta.

—¿Tiempo? ¿para qué? —exigí saber —. La verdad.

Me explicó que Yukio había estado más involucrado en el altercado de lo que se pensaba, y que para distraer a Ginjo de sus asuntos, él mismo había filtrado información acerca de que lo estaban persiguiendo, dando su nombre, y que como las cosas ya habían terminado mal cuando Ichigo había decidido detener esa clase de vida que llevaban, cambio al que Ginjo no podía siquiera aspirar. Sólo había estado esperando la oportunidad para perjudicarlo, y había caído en la trampa de Yukio.

Ichigo no lo veía así, pero yo como mujer pude percibir sin que él me lo dijera, tan solo por las cosas que contaba, que lo que Ginjo sentía por Ichigo era envidia.

No necesitaba saber más al respecto, en lo que a mi concernía era un episodio de mi vida que necesitaba dejar atrás.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —pregunté.

No hubo necesidad aclarar a qué me refería.

—Estaba convencido que lo mejor era mantenerme lejos. En realidad conviví con personas que te dejan entrar muy fácil a su grupo, pero el costo es que luego no te dejan salir —explicó —. Hice cosas que no podré borrar.

Estaba hablando con sinceridad porque era el momento del punto de quiebre.

Tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero intenté ser menos yo, y las palabras fueron escogidas muy cuidadosamente. No quería que se prestara luego para algún error de interpretación, dado que ya estaba emocionalmente exhausta.

—¿Crees que nuestra relación es tóxica? —pregunté.

En cuanto los problemas surgían ambos actuábamos de manera equivocada, intentando resolver las cosas por cuenta propia. Lo cierto es que me costaba entender que en la adversidad era mejor no estar solo.

—Es sórdida —atribuyó él —. Cualquier especialista recomendaría que no somos buenos el uno para el otro, y que no es sano que nos relacionemos íntimamente… que personas como nosotros no deberían encontrarse y muchos menos reencontrarse.

Posiblemente, era una aseveración concluyente, si nos dejábamos de romanticismos y sentimientos, era la verdad. Nos hacíamos daño, y no siendo suficiente con eso, lastimábamos a los que no rodeaban.

—Nadie cree que sea bueno para ti. Yo mismo lo creo —aceptó —. Pero tú por otra parte puedes ser una mujer pérfida.

¿Lo decía por lo del engaño? Cuando se trataba de mi hija, no me importaba otra cosa que su bienestar, pero nadie dijo que mi criterio para decidir lo que era bueno para ella o no, era apropiado. Soy una persona con demasiadas carencias afectivas y emocionales, por lo que vivía alerta pensando en que cualquier momento me atacarían, y sin querer estaba arrastrando a mi hija a vivir bajo esos parámetros.

—Mi hija… —comencé a justificar.

—No, esto no se trata de ella —me detuvo —. Estamos hablando de nosotros. Debemos dejar de confundir las cosas.

Tenía razón. Si estaba exigiendo sinceridad, yo debía retribuir con lo mismo.

—No sé cómo llevar una relación —contesté —. No sé cómo confiar… siempre voy a estar esperando que las cosas salgan mal y salir lo mejor parada de la situación posible.

—¿Te han hecho mucho daño? —indagó —. Además de mi…

—No es eso —corregí —. Me cuesta creer que las cosas sean constantes en el tiempo.

Suspiró y yo aproveché para mirarlo. Todo de él me gustaba, pero era porque era él. No llegué nunca a tener un prototipo ideal de cómo me gustaban los hombres físicamente, pero imaginé con resignación que siempre estaría buscando llenar el espacio Ichigo había creado.

—Posiblemente no somos buenos juntos —resolvió él.

Lo sabía, yo también lo pensaba.

—Pero soy peor cuando no estoy contigo —admitió -.

Mi corazón latió, y el vacío que se había formado en el estómago poco a poco dejé de sentirlo.

—Sería capaz de vivir sin ti —confesé —. Sin embargo creo que una vida en la que me niego a sentir no es vida y sólo contigo me atrevo a intentarlo…

Era una confesión sincera, sin cursilerías. Honesta, y me gustó mucho que fuera de esa forma, era mucho más como nosotros.

Ichigo me intentó dar la mano como si acordáramos un trato. Lo sellamos de esa forma, pero aunque quería darle un beso, y mi vagina me distraía porque pedía atención, no era el momento.

—Quiero dejar claro que no es porque no quiera —aclaré —. Pero creo que debemos ir con cuidado de aquí en adelante. Sé que es acerca de nosotros, pero también existe Masaki y es prioridad para mi no dañarla y confundirla.

—Entiendo —acordó.

—Tal como antes —recordé —. Nos presentaremos a ella cuando realmente estamos seguros acerca de nuestra relación.

Después fuimos por un té a la cocina.

—No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido darme una firma falsa —interpelé entre sorprendida y divertida.

—Ni yo que me mintieras acerca de renunciar a los derechos de paternidad —dijo él algo molesto.

—Eso lo hubieses descubierto sólo con leer el documento —me defendí —. Cualquiera sabe que debe leer antes de firmar.

—¿Para qué me molestaría en leer algo que luego no sería válido? —respondió.

Ambos comenzamos a reír. Éramos seres humanos demasiado oscuros, y frustrábamos los planes del otro con sorprendente frialdad. Quizás nosotros si debíamos estar juntos, porque a otros les haríamos más daño.

.

Por no haberme presentado en Canadá fui suspendida de mis funciones. Ichigo perdió el semestre y por lo tanto el año.

—Decidí no estudiar medicina —comentó.

Me sorprendí con el anuncio, pero entendí que tenía mucho sentido. Ichigo estudiaría para ser paramédico, que requería de menos años de instrucciones, y era algo en el mismo campo. Lo imaginé en ese uniforme, y ciertamente me agradó la idea.

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien —respondí —. Si es lo que quieres.

Agradeció el apoyo y siguió adelante con su nuevo objetivo, así como el mío era buscar otro trabajo, uno que no requiriera demasiados viajes.

.

Estaba resultando ser una semana bastante silenciosa. Masaki aunque los primeros días se mostró cautelosa con Ichigo, luego ni siquiera recordó que no había estado por meses. Nunca supe si le preguntó alguna vez la razón, sinceramente no sentía que me correspondiera el entrometerme, no obstante la memoria de los niños es sorprendentemente selectiva, y además ellos perciben el tiempo de manera distinta.

Ichigo no estaba viviendo con nosotras, pero de a poco habíamos comenzado a progresar. Ya habíamos empezado a besarnos cuando nos encontrábamos solos y de improviso cuando nadie nos veía. Recordé con muchos vívidos detalles que la última vez había sido en la escalera, cuando me había sorprendido con las manos ocupadas con una bandeja, y no había podido hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de lo que él estimó debía hacer. Había sentido su erección, sus manos y su boca, como consecuencia de esos encuentros furtivos mi ropa interior cada día se sentía más húmeda y tibia, una vez ya llegados a ese punto, no pasaría mucho más antes de que lo hiciéramos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ichigo.

Su voz hacia que mis pezones se sensibilizaran. Estaba todo el día tan excitada como necesitada. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía; ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sus estimulaciones no hacian otra cosa que incitarme.

Se aproximó y me arrinconó. Sentí la presión de su erección otra vez.

—Buenas —respondí.

Nos miramos con intensidad. Era el inicio de nuestro tercer intento de estar juntos, y esa etapa era exquisita, porque a diferencia de las dos anteriores, ya habíamos mostrado lo peor de nosotros mismos, y fuera de todo pronóstico, nos habíamos escogido nuevamente. Sentía que tenía más confianza, que su afecto era real y no a una imagen idealizada de mi… me sentía más entregada y dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien.

Me besó y me sentí enardecer. Yo quería sexo, y supe que lo tendría. Pronto.

Escuché unos pasos que reconocí como los de mi hija, pero cuando hice el ademáb de alejarme, Ichigo me lo impidió, y fue demasiado tarde después, porque ella ya se encontraba frente a nosotros.

—Mamá... papá ¿son novios de nuevo? —preguntó Masaki.

Toda la excitación desapareció, y me sentí como cuando la madre de Ichigo había descubierto que habíamos acabado de tener sexo la primera vez.

—Masaki... —pronuncié su nombre con suavidad —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Podemos dormir algún día los tres? —sonrió —. Antes siempre dormían solo los dos y yo no alcanzaba a despertar…

Ella todo el tiempo había sabido de nuestra relación. Con Ichigo nos miramos apenas soportando las enormes ganas de reír: nuestros intentos de protegerla siempre nos salían mal…

Definitivamente quizás deberíamos dejar de intentar resguardarla y quizás de esa forma si nos resultaría… Todavía nos quedaba demasiado que aprender…

.

 **Epilogo**

No imaginé jamás que me arrepentiría tanto el haber hecho las cosas que hice y de haberme relacionado con quienes me relacioné. Quise haber sido menos estúpido y haber llevado la pérdida de Rukia de una forma menos pendeja cuando era más joven, y de haber hablado con ella cuando las cosas se empezaron a salirse de mis manos.

—Hola —saludé.

Rukia me saludó sin demasiado interés y sentí una sensación de culpabilidad tremenda. Ella me había pedido una vez que no quería que me involucrara en más conflictos y estaba trabajando en ello, aunque en ocasiones resultara demasiado sencillo verse envuelto en ellos, pero hablaba con ella cada vez que me asaltaban las dudas.

—Papá —me llamó Masaki.

Mi preciosa y alguna vez impensada familia estaba esperándome a mí, en mi nueva facultad, después de la primera semana. Comenzamos a caminar y mi hija me pidió me agachara a su altura, cosa que no dude en hacer.

—Mamá me dijo que hoy podía dormir con ustedes —susurró.

Había sido un susurro, pero cuando se trataba de Masaki era como si Rukia hubiese desarrollado el oído a un nivel superior al humano.

Escondí como pude mi emoción ante lo que aquello significaba y sonreí asintiendo y acariciando su sedoso pelo liso.

—Gracias —articulé cuando mi hija no me estuvo mirando.

Rukia movió su cabeza de manera positiva y me cerró un ojo de manera cómplice y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Tomó la otra mano de Masaki y comprendí que ya era oficial, estaría disponible para el conocimiento público que habíamos vuelto; seríamos oficialmente una familia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sé que en Japón se usan los sellos además para los documentos oficiales, pero para mi historia ignoré el hecho.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre me gustaría mucho recibir reviews, para continuar animadamente con las otras historias pendientes :)**

 **Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Kimi Deathberry**


End file.
